E se invece si fossero incontrati di nuovo?
by zucchero filato
Summary: E se Terence avesse deciso di distruggersi completamente? E se Candy non avesse resistito al bisogno di trovarlo? E se...vite che si intrecciano ancora o di nuovo...
1. Chapter 1

Si svegliò.

Nella penombra si sentivano, smorzati, i primi rumori provenienti dalla strada.

Nella stanza aleggiava ancora il profumo di lei, sapeva di primavera e di sole.

Qualcosa però non andava.

Allungò la mano cercando accanto a se e si sedette di colpo sul letto: lei non c'era più, il suo calore se n'era andato.

La piccola mansarda era fatiscente e umida, le pareti scrostate e macchiate davano un senso di sporco e povertà. Molte bottiglie vuote erano allineate sul tavolino accanto alla finestra, i pochi vestiti che aveva erano appesi ad un paio di ganci vicino alla porta. In un angolo un piccolo lavabo macchiato e sbeccato era sovrastato da uno specchio venato, dalla cornice rozza e spezzata.

Su una mensola traballante pochi libri, per lo più testi teatrali, un pacchetto di lettere legate con un nastrino di raso ed un'armonica, ormai coperti di polvere per il lungo disuso.

Sulla sedia sgangherata non c'erano più i suoi vestiti, mancava anche la piccola borsa che aveva con se; nella penombra cercò traccia del suo passaggio…non poteva essere un'illusione, era stata davvero lì. Si prese la testa tra le mani e cercò di ricordare ma la testa ancora gli pulsava, aveva bevuto parecchio la sera precedente, di nuovo: dopo una breve parentesi tutto era tornato come due anni prima…passò lungo tempo perché alla fine si decidesse ad alzarsi del tutto e ad aprire un po' le persiane: lo spiraglio di luce quasi lo accecò, il sole estivo era già alto e lui era in ritardo.

Si guardò di nuovo intorno, gli occhi una fessura: le sensazioni che giungevano dal suo corpo gli dicevano che non poteva essere stata un'illusione ma non riusciva a ricordare, si sentiva ancora stordito, quel profumo addosso.

Andò allo specchio che gli rimandò l'immagine di un ragazzo dai capelli scuri e lunghi, profondi occhi blu, un viso bellissimo e dai tratti nobili ma sciupati da notti insonni, dolore e troppo alcool.

Trattenne il fiato: infilato nella cornice c'era un biglietto, vergato da una grafia minuta ed elegante. Lo prese, sapeva di fiori e sole.

_"E' stato un errore. Non sarei dovuta venire qui. Non cercarmi, non mi troverai. Torna da lei."_

Con un pungo infranse lo specchio, gocce di sangue macchiarono il lavabo e il foglio. Si accasciò a terra piangendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Quando era arrivata in città l'aveva cercato a lungo, lui non usava più il suo nome, aveva cercato di cancellare tutto di se. Non recitava più, lavorava come stalliere in una delle fattorie della zona, nessuno sapeva chi era: aveva impiegato più di una settimana prima di riuscire a capire dove abitasse, aveva cambiato più volte dimora.

Aveva atteso sulla soglia della sua camera per lunghe ore, man mano che il sole volgeva al tramonto e piano piano la luce andava scemando. Aveva osservato con dolore crescente le condizioni fatiscenti di quella casa, lo squallore del quartiere in cui viveva, le gambe ormai le facevano male per la lunga immobilità quando udì i passi inconfondibili di lui lungo le rampe di scale che portavano fino alla mansarda bassa e umida.

Il sangue le pulsava violentemente nelle tempie e nelle orecchie ed il cuore le faceva male per la forza con cui si contraeva. Si alzò in piedi proprio mentre lui arrivava con passo incerto sull'ultimo pianerottolo sotto di lei, iniziando a salire l'ultima rampa senza aver dato segno di averla vista.

Si fermò solo quando giunse davanti alla porta storta e mal chiusa: lei era proprio davanti all'uscio.

Non alzò nemmeno gli occhi da terra, era come imbambolato.

"Si sposti, oggi non ho i soldi dell'affitto, ho detto che glieli avrei dati lunedì..", la voce era roca.

Sapeva di cavalli e di stalla ma la cosa che la fece star male era che puzzava di alcool in maniera insopportabile, barcollava, reggendosi a malapena in piedi.

"Si sposti…" ripeté lui biascicando.

Incapace di parlare gli poggiò una mano sul braccio nella speranza che alzasse gli occhi; così accadde.

Sembrava non averla riconosciuta, certo, era diversa da quando si erano visti l'ultima volta, niente più codini, aveva imparato a vestirsi bene quando era necessario, ma non credeva di essere cambiata tanto.

Si accorse poi che i suoi occhi erano puntati su di lei ma non la guardavano, fissavano qualcosa che era al di là di lei, dentro di lui, perso in qualche piega del tempo e dello spazio.

Sentì le lacrime solcarle il viso.

"Terence.."

Lui reagì come se qualcuno gli avesse sferrato un pungo nello stomaco: si appoggiò alla parete opposta ansimando; gli occhi, sbarrati per la sorpresa, ora la stavano guardando.

Riprese il controllo e ripeté meccanicamente "Si sposti…" ma la voce era spezzata, prossima al pianto. L'aveva riconosciuta ma cercava di fingere che non fosse così.

Cercò convulsamente la chiave nella tasca continuando a guardare il pavimento consunto ma le mani non rispondevano e alla fine sferrò un pugno fortissimo contro la porta, a pochi centimetri dal viso di Candy.

"CHE VUOI?! PERCHE' SEI QUI?!" Stava piangendo e non la guardava e non attese risposta.

Alla fine aveva trovato la chiave e cercava spasmodicamente di aprire la porta senza riuscirvi. Candy gli prese dolcemente la chiave dalle mani ed aprì: restò impietrita dalla disperazione che emanava quella misera stanza.

"Benvenuta nella mia reggia" le disse lui quasi spingendola dentro e chiudendo la porta dietro di se.

Lei andò verso la finestra per aprirla e far entrare un po' dell'aria dolce della notte ma lui la fermò "Non toccare nulla, tanto sei qui solo di passaggio", il tono era aspro e tagliente ma lei colse la disperazione di lui dietro quelle parole.

"Perché sei venuta? Come hai fatto a trovarmi?"

"Tua madre…"

"Beh, vedo che di nuovo Eleonor non si fa gli affari propri…"

"Non parlare così, è preoccupata per te"

"Anche tu lo sei?", sempre quel tono sprezzante e disperato.

"Sì, altrimenti non sarei qui"

"Sai perché IO sono qui?"

"Terence…."

"E' colpa tua, TU hai voluto questo!"

"No, io no, non…"

"No, tu dovevi fare quella che si sacrifica per la felicità altrui, che non pensa alla propria, SACRIFICARTI PER SUSANNA…MA NON HAI PENSATO A ME, ALLA MIA FELICITA' A CIO' CHE IO VOLEVO"

"Terence..non puoi continuare così.."

"E chi lo dice? Tu? Eleonor? Susanna? Posso fare quello che voglio della mia vita e tu non hai più voce in capitolo!"

"Terence, ti prego…" Candy vedeva a malapena il viso del ragazzo, offuscata dalle lacrime ed accecata dal buio crescente.

Lui si voltò verso il muro: "Vattene! Non voglio più avere niente a che fare con te! VATTENE!"

Candy gli si avvicinò e posò una mano sulla sua spalla ma lui si voltò di scatto e la colpì violentemente al viso. "VATTENE! TI ODIO!"

A Candy fecero più male le parole che lo schiaffo che le aveva dato, sentiva solo dolore là dove avrebbe dovuto esserci il cuore.

Aspettò alcuni minuti per vedere se lui si sarebbe girato di nuovo ma restò immobile, i pugni serrati, le spalle curve, la testa bassa. Aveva sbagliato a venire lì, forse aveva ragione Albert, sarebbe dovuto andare lui.

Aprì la porta e prese a scendere le scale fiocamente illuminate, si sentiva svenire.

Non fece in tempo a scendere un paio di gradini che rivisse quel maledetto giorno: le mani di Terence le stringevano di nuovo la vita e le lacrime di lui le stavano rigando il collo di nuovo. Sapeva che questa volta non sarebbe riuscita ad andarsene. Lui la costrinse a voltarsi e l'abbracciò con una forza tale che non riuscì più a respirare, poi la sollevò di peso e la riportò nella stanza senza dire una parola. Chiuse la porta a chiave mentre Candy continuava a guardarlo tremando per il dolore ed il desiderio che aveva dentro, sapeva quello che stava per accadere, fino a quel momento l'avevano cancellato dalle loro vite come qualcosa di irrealizzabile.

Quando Terence la prese di nuovo tra le braccia e la depose sul letto Candy seppe che non sarebbe più stata in grado di fermarlo e di fermarsi.


	3. Chapter 3

Perché quel giorno lei era lì?

Come vi era arrivata? Come aveva fatto a sapere dov'era?

Aveva fatto in modo di far perdere le proprie tracce, nemmeno il proprio nome usava più, niente rapporti epistolari con chicchessia, niente di niente, eppure lei era lì, l'aveva sentito non appena aveva varcato il portoncino d'ingresso ma la mente annebbiata dall'alcool non gli aveva permesso di portare quella consapevolezza a livello cosciente.

Quando era arrivato in cima alle scale era stato più facile pensare che fosse la padrona di casa alla ricerca dell'affitto non pagato. Lei gli toccò lievemente il braccio e lui la guardò.

Due immagini si sovrapposero: la sua signorina _tuttelentiggini_ e la donna bellissima davanti a se, minuta ed elegante; nella penombra delle scale la fioca luce faceva scintillare l'oro dei capelli come se fosse liquido, gli occhi color smeraldo apparivano quasi neri, non più i buffi codini che lui amava tanto ma riccioli lunghissimi e morbidi che cadevano sulle spalle ed incorniciavano il viso.

Si scosse pensando di avere le allucinazioni.

Ma lei pronunciò il suo nome, quel nome che nessuno usava più con lui, e lo colpì con una violenza inaudita, il cuore aveva iniziato a sanguinare. Lei, la sua voce argentina che sapeva di primavera, di corse sui prati, di un'estate lontana, di voglia di vivere: come stonava con quel posto triste e misero. Come stonava con lui e la vita che faceva.

Fingere, fingere, fingere, io non sono Terence!

Sferrò un pugno contro la porta che non si apriva, per un attimo aveva desiderato colpire lei.

"CHE VUOI?! PERCHE' SEI QUI?!" Sentì le lacrime solcargli il viso, non voleva guardarla, se l'avesse fatto avrebbe perso completamente il controllo di se.

_-Quella maledetta chiave, finalmente, ma non ne vuol sapere di entrare. Lei che mi sfiora, potrei morire perché lo faccia ancora, sto diventando pazzo! Da quando l'ho persa non faccio che desiderarla..-_

Il sarcasmo, l'unica arma che sapeva usare, uno scudo contro il mondo e contro se stesso:

"Benvenuta nella mia reggia". _–Se tu fossi la mia regina anche questa misera stanza sarebbe sufficiente per noi, non chiederei di più-_

La vide andare verso la finestra per aprirla la fermò "Non toccare nulla, tanto sei qui solo di passaggio". _–Vorrei che tu rimanessi, resta con me, non lasciarmi mai più, senza di te non sono capace che di sopravvivere-_

"Perché sei venuta? Come hai fatto a trovarmi?" _–Mi ami ancora così tanto, allora?-_

"Tua madre…"

"Beh, vedo che di nuovo Eleanor non si fa gli affari propri…". _– Non sono capace di far altro che rendere infelice chi mi ama-_

"Non parlare così, è preoccupata per te"

"Anche tu lo sei?" _–Dimmi di sì, anzi, dimmi di no, altrimenti non sarò capace di lasciarti andare via-_

"Sì, altrimenti non sarei qui".

Il cuore di Terence sanguina ancora di più: _-Il sarcasmo, devo usare il sarcasmo o soccomberò-_

"Sai perché IO sono qui?"_ –No, non ci riesco-_

"Terence…."

_– Non pronunciare più il mio nome, non così, con…con tutto quell'amore tra le sillabe-_ "E' colpa tua, tu hai voluto questo!"

"No, io no, non…"

"No, tu dovevi fare quella che si sacrifica per la felicità altrui, che non pensa alla propria, SACRIFICARTI PER SUSANNA…MA NON HAI PENSATO A ME, ALLA MIA FELICITA' A CIO' CHE IO VOLEVO", _-Volevo solo te, l'unica cosa che avevo mai desiderato davvero in vita mia! Non avrei voluto nient'altro, ne il successo, ne la fama, ne la ricchezza, anche il lavoro di stalliere mi sarebbe sembrato il più bello del mondo con te accanto! Perché mi hai respinto?! Perché?!??-_

"Terence..non puoi continuare così.."

"E chi lo dice? Tu? Eleonor? Susanna? Posso fare quello che voglio della mia vita e tu non hai più voce in capitolo!", _-Ti prego, salvami! Salvami!-_

"Terence, ti prego…" _–Non la devo più guardare, non la devo più guardare…-_

Lui si voltò verso il muro: "Vattene! Non voglio più avere niente a che fare con te! VATTENE!"

Candy gli si avvicinò e posò una mano sulla sua spalla ma lui si voltò di scatto e la colpì violentemente al viso. "VATTENE! TI ODIO!" _–Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo! Non te ne andare, resta perché mi ami e non perché mi compatisci, non perché sei venuta per rimandarmi indietro, all'inferno!-_

_-I passi sulle scale, di nuovo, NO! Non andartene! Non di nuovo, ti voglio, come non ho mai voluto niente in vita mia, non sono capace di restare in piedi senza di te!-_

La rincorse per le scale come quella notte d'inverno.

_-Amami perché io ti amo-_

Le mani intorno alla vita in un gesto disperato, lo stesso profumo, i suoi morbidi capelli contro il viso.

_-Questa volta non ti lascio andare, sei mia, ci apparteniamo, non te ne andare, amore mio-_

Lei che non fa resistenza, i suoi occhi lucidi nella penombra, le labbra socchiuse per il respiro mozzato da un abbraccio troppo forte perché troppo a lungo rimandato.

_-Ti amo­-_

La solleva, leggera e minuta fra le sue braccia ormai da uomo, gli sguardi persi in un desiderio a lungo represso.

_-Ti voglio, qui, adesso, ora-_

Ancora fra le sue braccia, come una sposa che varca la soglia della nuova dimora, così sono ora queste due anime troppo a lungo divise, sposi l'uno per l'altra: il mondo, tutto il resto, con le sue leggi, i suoi doveri, le sue ingiustizie, non conta più nulla.

C'era qualcosa di disperato nei loro gesti, nel modo in cui iniziano a baciarsi e a spogliarsi, qualcosa di disperato e improrogabile e allo stesso tempo dolce e sacro. Sono le due metà di un'unica anima che si ritrovano.


	4. Chapter 4

_Molti mesi prima_

_New York, ottobre 1916_

Terence si era fatto annunciare ed ora attendeva la madre nel salotto della sua casa in Park Avenue: aveva ripreso il rapporto con lei dopo il suo ritorno da Rockstown.

Aveva malamente respinto sua madre quando aveva cercato di aiutarlo, in quel teatro sgangherato da quattro soldi in cui era finito a recitare, ubriaco e barcollante, cercando l'oblio ad un dolore e ad una solitudine senza senso e senza scampo.

Non le aveva raccontato nulla della visione che aveva avuto, quella che gli aveva permesso di rialzarsi in piedi, quella testa bionda tanto amata in mezzo al fumo e al sudiciume, la madre aveva appena accennato alla settimana che aveva passato lì cercando di farlo ragionare, rispettava il suo riserbo..

Da quando era tornato a New York, dopo quella brutta parentesi, molte cose erano migliorate: la voglia di ricominciare e la consapevolezza di dover assolvere ai suoi doveri verso Susanna lo avevano reso più determinato a non farsi distrarre da nulla, meno che mai da notizie in arrivo da Chicago, dove la famiglia Andrew sembrava essere l'unico argomento d'interesse per i giornali.

Al suo ritorno aveva avuto un lungo colloquio con Robert Hataway al termine del quale aveva avuto la possibilità di partecipare ai provini per la stagione successiva: avrebbero messo in scena l'Amleto e avrebbe potuto tentare per il ruolo di Amleto stesso.

Aveva ottenuto la parte senza difficoltà, l'interpretazione che ne aveva dato era quanto di più toccante si fosse mai sentito e la critica, già alla prova generale, era in visibilio.

Anche ora Terence stava ripetendo mentalmente il monologo del principe danese, si immedesimava completamente in esso…forse era proprio quello il motivo del suo successo, il sentirsi Amleto in tutto e per tutto, diviso in due, eternamente diviso in due, quello che era e quello che avrebbe voluto essere, un eterno equilibrio, difficile da mantenere al di fuori del palcoscenico.

La prima dell'Amleto, a settembre, era stato un successo strepitoso, ben al di là di quelle che erano state le previsioni dello stesso Robert e di Terence. Le repliche stagione della seconda stagione che stava per iniziare erano già completamente esaurite ed erano stati costretti ad aggiungere molte date per soddisfare tutte le richieste che erano pervenute al teatro e alla compagnia. La sua carriera non poteva andare meglio…ma…

Candy: aveva cercato di non pensare a lei in tutti quei mesi, si era buttato nel teatro, studiando e lavorando più di chiunque altro, aveva cercato di convincersi che quella era la strada giusta, l'unica via da seguire, l'unica onorevole, l'unica accettabile.

Si ritrovava spesso a chiedersi cosa stesse facendo la sua amata signorina tarzan tuttelentiggini, avrebbe dato l'anima come Faust per saperla davvero felice, avrebbe dato l'anima anche solo per sapere cosa stesse facendo. Allontanava il pensiero di lei più volte al giorno e allo stesso tempo continuava a pensare a lei: solo così trovava la forza di andare avanti. Eternamente divisi, eternamente insieme, solo così poteva essere.

La famiglia Andrew aveva fatto parlare molto di se da quando lui e Candy si erano separati e squarci della vita di lei ogni tanto venivano ad illuminare la sua esistenza, gli sembrava di averla più vicina.

La notizia del fidanzamento di Candy con Neal era stata, per fortuna, subito smentita: lui era stato sul punto di andare a Chicago ad impedire quel matrimonio, trascinandola via con la forza.

Aveva fatto scalpore "la presentazione in società di William Albert Andrew avvenuta insieme a quella di Candice White Andrew, l'orfana da lui adottata anni fa": quasi non la riconosceva nelle foto ufficiali, era diventata ancora più bella di quanto non la ricordasse.

Si era stupito solo fino ad un certo punto della doppia identità di Albert: era sempre stato convinto che l'amico fosse troppo colto, troppo consapevole e troppo ben educato per essere davvero un vagabondo; era stato felice di sapere che lui avrebbe vegliato su di lei perché non le accadesse nulla, una piccola goccia di sollievo in un mare di preoccupazioni e di notti agitate.

Qualche tempo dopo un'altra notizia ancora l'aveva sorpreso, insieme dolorosa e bella: Alistear Cornwell, di cui tutti ignoravano la morte in guerra perché taciuta dalla famiglia, in realtà era tornato vivo e vegeto dopo una serie di peripezie e di nuovo lei era apparsa in una fotografia insieme a tutti i giovani della famiglia. Lui stupidamente aveva ritagliato quelle foto per poter avere almeno un ricordo ma il guardarle risvegliava corde così profonde della sua anima, lo faceva stare talmente male che presto aveva smesso di tirarle fuori dalla piccola scatola dove teneva i ricordi di lei: l'armonica, il suo fazzoletto, le lettere.

Il fatto che i compagni e i colleghi lo avessero preso di mira con i soliti commenti velenosi e pieni di astio non l'aveva minimamente toccato, preso com'era a studiare la parte, a cercare di dimenticare e a lottare con Susanna perché la ragazza, finalmente, prendesse coscienza che i suoi limiti erano principalmente mentali e non fisici. Aveva cercato di darle quella gentilezza, quella comprensione e quell'affetto che meritava ma il rancore per lei covava in profondità nell'anima di Terence anche se lui cercava di non farlo emergere, di non renderlo cosciente; era lei la causa della solitudine e della sofferenza che continuava a provare, soprattutto di notte, quando il sonno tardava a venire e mille pensieri e ricordi si affollavano nella sua mente, dolorosamente irraggiungibili.

Susanna ormai si era convinta di poter tornare a camminare, era riuscita persino ad andare a cavallo, si stava avviando ad essere autonoma ma lui non era felice.

Susanna era un problema comunque, sotto qualunque aspetto: anche se non parlava mai apertamente di matrimonio nulla in lei lasciava trapelare la benché minima accettazione dell'impossibilità di un amore tra loro e lui non sapeva più quali parole e silenzi usare per convincerla.

Non si può amare per riconoscenza, a comando: lui restava in virtù della scelta fatta da Candy, perché l'onore e il dovere questo richiedevano ma Susanna continuava a non voler capire, equivocava volutamente il suo comportamento verso di lei.

Alla fine si era deciso a parlarne con la madre per trovare una via d'uscita: in fondo era una donna e forse avrebbe saputo meglio di lui come far capire ad un'altra donna che quel rapporto era sbagliato e impossibile.

Con questi pensieri ed ansie era arrivato da lei quella mattina. La stagione teatrale stava per iniziare, ancora pochi giorni e tutto sarebbe ricominciato: prove, spettacoli ed infine anche la tournee, ne lui ne lei avrebbero più avuto molto tempo per vedersi.

Stava vagando con la mente al di là delle finestre del bovindo che davano sul Central Park quando l'occhio gli cadde su una busta color avorio che spuntava da un cassetto dello scrittoio: qualcosa aveva attratto la sua attenzione, si concentrò e dovette appoggiare entrambe le mani al tavolino per non cadere a causa della vertigine, l'indirizzo era stato scritto da Candy.

Prese la busta e la osservò per un attimo, era indirizzata alla madre e dal timbro sembrava risalire a meno di un anno prima: l'aprì, le mani tremavano.

_Chicago, 3 settembre 1915_

_Gentile Eleonor,_

_la ringrazio davvero per i biglietti che mi ha inviato ma non credo che ne io ne Albert verremo a Broadway. Albert lavora molto in questo periodo e il giorno della prima sarà assente per un viaggio d'affari ed io senza di lui non me la sento di venire._

_Inoltre non credo sia una buona idea per Terence: non credo che ora un nostro incontro possa aiutarlo, non ora che finalmente sta uscendo da un brutto incubo._

_Quando recitava, ubriaco e barcollante, sapevo che se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto tornare a splendere come solo lui sa fare._

_Spero non le spiaccia se ho dato i biglietti alle due donne che mi hanno allevata e che verranno al posto mio e di Albert, per loro sarà un piacere poter finalmente assistere ad uno spettacolo teatrale in prima fila, sono emozionantissime, anche perché sono molto affezionate a Terence._

_La ringrazio ancora per il pensiero che ha avuto, la prego di non dirgli nulla di tutto questo. Sto cercando di dimenticare, lui lo sta già facendo, voglio che questo incubo finisca per entrambi, per lei, per tutti quelli che ci vogliono bene, è l'unica cosa da fare._

_Ho la fortuna di avere molti amici preziosi accanto a me, primo fra tutti proprio Albert, loro mi danno la forza di andare avanti;Terence ha solo lei, glielo raccomando ma so già che non è necessario._

_Se qualche volta sarò a New York mi farà davvero piacere rivederla._

_Con affetto,_

_Candy Andrew_

Terence dovette sedersi, aveva ancora la lettera tra le mani ma non la vedeva più, gli occhi ciechi, le orecchie sorde, solo il pulsare del sangue nei timpani.

La mano di sua madre su una spalla lo fece sobbalzare: le mostrò la lettera con sguardo interrogativo, agitandola piano, era sconvolto da non riuscire a parlar, mai avrebbe pensato ad una corrispondenza tra loro.

Eleonor non disse nulla, lo abbracciò ma lui si liberò in malo modo di quella stretta.

"Perché non mi hai detto nulla?", disse trovando la voce, la rabbia stava iniziando ad impadronirsi di lui.

"Se hai letto la lettera sai perché"

"Era un mio diritto saperlo! Perché non me lo hai detto? Come facevi ad avere il suo indirizzo? Quando vi siete incontrate? Come faceva a sapere…lei hai raccontato di quel teatro?", poi un'intuizione, "Era davvero lei in quel teatro? Vi siete riviste li? Non glielo hai raccontato tu…", disse guardando la madre negli occhi, "Dimmelo!", aveva il viso stravolto, l'aveva afferrata per le spalle scuotendola.

"Sì, era lei. Abbiamo pranzato insieme quel giorno"

Si prese la testa tra le mani: questo era davvero troppo.

"Perché era lì, perché non è venuta da me?", cercava di dominarsi ma si stava sentendo veramente male, le lacrime cominciavano a salire e un'angoscia ed una rabbia sorda lo stavano assalendo.

"E' arrivata lì per caso, stava cercando il suo amico William, ehm…Albert, credo lo conosca anche tu.."

Terence la guardò, incredulo: "Per caso? Cercava Albert…"ripetè quasi sottovoce, "Albert"

"Perché non è venuta da me?"

"Terence…", la voce di lei era supplichevole.

Si era alzato di scatto, passeggiava nervosamente avanti e indietro; Eleonor era seriamente preoccupata che il figlio potesse fare nuovamente qualche stupidaggine, erano mesi che non lo vedeva più in quello stato, quei lampi neri negli occhi, era ricominciato tutto da capo, quelli erano stati, dunque, mesi di calma apparente.

"E poi cosa ha fatto? Dov'è andata?"

"Ci siamo salutate, non mi ha detto molto, si vedeva che era molto preoccupata per William."

"Tu lo conosci?"

"Sì, l'ho conosciuto"

Terence le fece la domanda senza aprire bocca, corrugando le sopracciglia.

"Prima a Boston e poi ad un ricevimento degli Andrew, l'estate scorsa…sì, c'era anche Candy"

Terence si sedette nuovamente con la testa tra le mani, troppo stanco per stare in piedi, si sentiva invecchiato di colpo.

"Vi scrivete?"

"Sì"

"Regolarmente?"

"Più o meno…"

"E come, come…"non riusciva a finire la frase ma Eleonor capì.

"Bene, sta bene"

"Ed è… ti è sembrata…felice?"

"Sì, credo di sì"

"Con Albert?...", mormorò.

Lei non capì.


	5. Chapter 5

Si domandò più volte cos'era che lo spingeva a conoscere Susanna Marlow.

Curiosità, voleva capire.

La sua mente aveva sempre cercato di guardare un problema sotto tutti gli aspetti possibili: era un esercizio che suo padre gli aveva fatto fare spesso, quando da piccolo non riusciva a risolvere una situazione complicata, fosse essa un gioco, materia di studio o problema pratico.

Così lui ora stava facendo la stessa cosa, cercava di guardare l'altra faccia della medaglia. Avrebbe voluto conoscere anche il terzo modo di vedere quella situazione, quello più complesso, difficile e doloroso, anche più doloroso di quello che stava vivendo Candy, ma Terence in quel momento non andava turbato, non ora che sembrava essersi ripreso in modo più che soddisfacente, non finché lui non avesse trovato una buona soluzione a quel rompicapo.

Eleonor gli aveva presentato Susanna durante il ballo, l'aveva già vista sui giornali ma di persona era decisamente più bella, malgrado tutto.

Era una persona affascinante, colta, sapeva essere spiritosa ed era in grado di sostenere una conversazione frivola tanto quanto una più impegnata però sapeva perché Terence non avrebbe mai potuto amarla: era come cercare di accontentarsi della luce della luna dopo aver visto il sole, di uno stagno immobile dopo aver visto il mare.

La forza vitale di Candy in lei non c'era e non era dovuto ai postumi dell'incidente, era qualcosa di innato che Candy aveva e lei no, ed era quello che aveva stregato Terence e non solo.

Da molti mesi ormai stava combattendo una dura lotta con se stesso per non farsi travolgere dall'amore che provava per Candy: si era reso conto di amarla molto prima che la memoria tornasse, ed ora la situazione non era cambiata di una virgola, se possibile era peggiorata, sapeva di essere trasparente ai suoi sguardi ma non poteva fare a meno di amarla con tutta l'anima.

Lo straniamento della ragazza, il dolore che lei tentava di nascondere dietro i suoi grandi sorrisi e la sua vitalità lo facevano star male: avrebbe voluto il potere di guarirla da quel male ma l'unico che avrebbe potuto farlo aveva ripreso una vita apparentemente normale accanto alla donna che gli aveva salvato la vita, restando sotto il riflettore al posto suo, sacrificandosi per lui.

Il problema vero era che nessuno dei tre era felice: non Candy, non Terence, non Susanna.

Ciascuno dei tre aveva un fantasma che lo perseguitava e quello più fragile tra loro aveva rischiato di perdersi per sempre, nell'alcool e nel disprezzo di se stesso.

Ora che lui sembrava essersi ripreso era Candy che rischiava di cedere sotto il peso di una scelta più grande di lei, una scelta fatta per puro altruismo, senza tenere conto dei propri sentimenti e di quelli di Terence: forse li aveva sottovalutati, forse aveva creduto di essere sufficientemente forte, forse aveva creduto di essere in grado di dominare quello che provava, la verità era che si stava consumando.

La forza vitale che Albert amava in lei si stava lentamente esaurendo, come un fuoco che senza alimento, pian piano, diventa sempre più debole e poi si spegne: non doveva accadere…

Era venuto a New York con lo scopo preciso di capire come mettere mano a quella situazione: ne Candy ne Terence l'avrebbero fatto, per un senso del dovere che faceva onore ai loro giovani cuori ma che li avrebbe rovinati.

Voleva conoscere Susanna e capire meglio quella situazione che a lui appariva paradossale: lei, bella e intelligente che si accontenta di avere accanto un uomo che non l'amava..com'era possibile, la sua mente non riusciva a concepirlo, voleva capire.

"Signorina Marlow, mi permetta offrirle il mio aiuto"

Susanna stava discutendo ormai da dieci minuti con sua madre su come fare ad entrare in ospedale: avevano dimenticato le sue stampelle a casa e le scale erano troppo alte perché lei potesse farle da sola o appoggiata alla madre.

Susanna si girò e rimase a bocca aperta per l'incontro inaspettato: era William Andrew.

"Signor Andrew, sono lieta di vederla. La ringrazio per l'offerta di aiuto, è quanto mai gradita. Le posso presentare mia madre? Mamma, questo è il Signor Andrew, te ne avevo parlato, Eleonor Baker ci ha presentato al ricevimento dell'altra sera."

"Molto piacere signora", disse William baciando la mano che la signora gli porgeva.

"Piacere mio, signor Andrew, ho sentito molto parlare di lei…"

"Spero bene…", rispose sorridendo.

"Quello che non si dice di lei è che un uomo decisamente affascinante…", rispose la donna maliziosa.

"Mamma!!"

William sorvolò sulla risposta della signora e si rivolse di nuovo a Susanna.

"Come posso aiutarla? Deve andare in ospedale?"

"Sì, per un controllo, ma ho dimenticato le stampelle e non riesco a salire…"

"Se per lei va bene la posso portare io, mi sembra la soluzione più veloce"

"Beh, va bene". Susanna era intimidita e non sapeva bene il perché: ormai era abituata ad essere portata in braccio, spesso anche da estranei, ma ora si sentiva imbarazzata.

William la sollevò delicatamente come se fosse fatta d'aria, era decisamente più forte di Terence. Lo osservò attentamente nello spazio dei pochi gradini che dovevano percorrere: il viso aveva lineamenti perfetti, gli occhi azzurro scuro erano limpidi e sinceri e, quando sorrideva, parevano diventare ancora più luminosi, capiva il perché di tanta agitazione quando lui era alle feste, faceva lo stesso effetto di Terence.

La depose su una delle panche dell'ingresso e tornò poco dopo con la carrozzella, accompagnato dalla madre.

"Mi scusi se mi permetto, anche lei sta poco bene visto che si trova qui?", voleva trattenerlo ancora per qualche minuto.

"No, il motivo che mi spinge qui è diverso.", sorrise, "Posso offrirmi di aiutarla di nuovo quando avrà terminato?"

"La ringrazio ma non so quanto impiegherò e non voglio farla aspettare invano. E' stato davvero gentile, grazie"

"Di nulla signorina Marlow. Spero di incontrarla ancora, è stato un piacere."

"Il piacere è stato tutto mio, grazie ancora"

William salutò le due signore con un lieve inchino e si incamminò attraverso l'atrio dell'ospedale seguito dai loro sguardo.

La madre si avvicinò a Susanna: "Che bel giovanotto, e che signore, così elegante e così gentile, ben diverso da certe persone che conosciamo.."la stoccata era rivolta a Terence, lei non lo poteva vedere e ai suoi occhi non si sarebbe redento mai abbastanza, anche se la colpa non era sua.

"Mamma, ti sembrava il caso di fare certe osservazioni davanti a lui? Mi hai fatto vergognare!"

"Dimmi che non lo hai pensato anche tu ed io non lo farò mai più"

Susanna chinò il capo, l'aveva pensato anche lei ma non le avrebbe mai dato soddisfazione.

"Trovo che non sia poi così diverso da altri uomini che conosciamo", rispose con noncuranza ma il viso e i modi di fare di William Andrew le tornarono innanzi più volte nei giorni successivi.


	6. Chapter 6

Mattina piovosa, strano perché a novembre, a New York, un tempo così porta la neve.

Terence indugiava davanti alla finestra con il caffè in mano guardando i nuvolosi sopra la città; si era alzato presto, in preda ad un'insonnia che lo faceva dormire e svegliare senza regole.

Avrebbe voluto restare a letto ma i pensieri andavano di nuovo dove non era consentito.

Un trafiletto, un'immagine, un nome, anche solo vagamente ricollegabili a lei lo rendevano agitato per giorni e giorni e purtroppo la famiglia Andrew, ed Albert in particolare, sembravano essere molto interessanti per la stampa.

In quel momento lui era il miglior partito d'America, giovane ed affascinate al punto giusto: la stampa era a caccia di pettegolezzi e del nome della probabile futura moglie tra le sue frequentazioni, le voci di una sua relazione con la figlia adottiva si erano andate infittendo e la famiglia non commentava mai.

Quando era tornato a recitare aveva convinto se stesso che Susanna meritasse molto più di quello che le aveva dato fino a quel momento e per un certo periodo era riuscito ad incanalare, pensieri, sentimenti, volontà per aiutare colei che gli aveva salvato la vita. Non riusciva a convincersi ad amarla ma sicuramente era riuscito ad essere più dolce, gentile, affettuoso e talvolta era riuscito anche a passare momenti spensierati con lei.

Da quando aveva letto quello che Candy aveva scritto a sua madre non aveva avuto più requie, niente più pace, di nuovo quel tormento che cresceva dentro fino a farlo piegare in due dal dolore quando la sera cercava di dormire e sentiva solo i crampi allo stomaco per la voglia che aveva di vederla, di toccarla e per la gelosia cieca che gli toglieva il raziocinio.

Un'altra lettera era arrivata a turbare il delicato equilibrio che aveva conquistato, una lettera che lui aveva strappato dalle mani di Susanna, una lettera che aveva riconosciuto essere di Candy.

_Chicago, 25 maggio 1916_

_Cara Susanna,  
dovresti sapere che ti ho odiata quando mi hai mandata via dall'hotel a Chicago._

_Pensavo di amare Terence più di te, ma quando sono andata a New York e ho scoperto che gli avevi salvato la vita, e che avevi tentato di ucciderti per Terence e me, ho compreso che lo amavi dal profondo del tuo cuore e ho capito cosa dovevo fare._

_Ho ancora la lettera che mi hai mandato e che ho letto molte volte._

_Quando Terence lasciò la compagnia, mi resi conto che eravate voi due ad avere molti problemi, non io. Io sto bene. Terence è ora nel mio passato e non guardo indietro._

_Sono molto felice di avervi incontrati. Un giorno ci rivedremo, forse quando saremo diventati vecchi, e rideremo molto. So che ti prenderai cura di lui. Resta sempre al suo fianco._

_Qualche volta ti vedo sorridente sulle pagine delle riviste, nonostante la sedia a rotelle. Ora so di aver preso la giusta decisione.  
Candy_

_(1)_

_Terence è nel mio passato e non guardo indietro_. Non riusciva a pensare ad altro, quella frase, incisa a fuoco nella sua carne gli aveva fatto più male dell'addio sulle scale, della vergogna che aveva provato sapendo che era lei in quel maledetto teatro, di tutto il dolore provato quando aveva dovuto lasciarla a Londra da sola.

Le parole di lei lo avevano ucciso un'altra volta, lei non era più sua da tempo ed ora lo stava dimenticando ed era ancora peggio. Stava andando avanti per la sua strada e lui era ormai solo un ricordo, qualcuno che aveva attraversato la sua vita ed ora non ne faceva più parte.

Le aveva chiesto di essere felice, anche senza di lui ma…lei felice con un altro, la sua anima si ribellava, scalciava come un cavallo imbizzarrito, no, non era possibile, lo aveva dimenticato, dunque, così in fretta?

In realtà erano passati quasi due anni ma era ieri, solo ieri, poche ore prima, se chiudeva gli occhi sentiva ancora la pelle di lei contro il proprio viso, il suo odore, la forma del suo corpo fra le braccia.

Quella lettera gli faceva male perché sembrava gettare le basi di tutte le voci che giravano indisturbate di una relazione tra lei e Albert .

Albert era l'unica persona con cui potesse immaginarla, l'unico che potesse curare la ferita dell'anima, l'unico degno, l'unico adatto a lei ma questo lo faceva sentire ancora più inadeguato ed insignificante.

I sogni, o meglio, gli incubi della notte, erano spesso ricorrenti, sempre molto simili tra loro, Candy gli sfuggiva, non riusciva a trattenerla sulle scale, lei continuava a correre giù e non la raggiungeva mai, la sfiorava appena senza mai afferrarla e quando poi alla fine lei arrivava in fondo c'era Albert ad accoglierla a braccia aperte e a portarla via. In un altro incubo lei inseguiva il treno, come quel giorno a Chicago ma, con orrore, Terence si accorgeva che stava salutando Albert e non lui.

Al risveglio era sempre madido di sudore e sempre più stanco, le notti insonni cominciavano a farsi sentire anche in teatro.

Si odiava per quei pensieri: lui era condannato ad un'esistenza infelice per saldare quel debito di riconoscenza e si sentiva egoista a sperare che nemmeno lei dimenticasse. Era stato proprio lui a chiederle di essere felice ed ora che stava accadendo avrebbe voluto spaccare la faccia a chiunque le si fosse avvicinato.

_(1) scritta da Kyoko Mizuki_


	7. Chapter 7

Lui era appena uscito.

In silenzio.

Era tornata quella tensione che lei non respirava più già da tempo.

Era arrivato e partito senza dare spiegazioni, senza pronunciare parola, con quello sguardo cupo e disperato che non vedeva più se non come un guizzo, un lampo subito spento nei suoi occhi di nuovo sorridenti.

Chiuse le palpebre e cascate d'immagini le passarono davanti alle iridi: lui che era tornato, trasandato e sporco, chiedendole scusa prima che con le parole con lo sguardo.

Lui, il giorno in cui aveva avuto la parte più importante e l'aveva sollevata tra le braccia portandola in giro per la casa ridendo e poi erano usciti a mangiare sull'erba del parco.

Lui, il giorno della prima, teso e concentrato accanto a lei, poco prima di entrare in scena.

Lui, che la sera della prima, mentre festeggiavano incrociando i calici le aveva dato un casto bacio, ma era molto più di quanto non avesse mai fatto prima.

Lui, che le aveva chiesto se voleva accompagnarlo in tournee per poter continuare a starle vicino.

Ricordava la sensazione delle sue mani sui suoi fianchi mentre l'aiutava a stare in piedi, sulla sua schiena mentre l'abbracciava, il lieve sfiorarla delle sue labbra che l'aveva lasciata piena di desiderio, che non aveva avuto soddisfazione; era convinta che ora non ne avrebbe avuta affatto.

Di nuovo quella luce terribile negli occhi, al solo pensiero si sentiva mancare.

Sua madre non faceva che ripeterle che doveva fare in modo che si sposassero, in quell'incertezza lei aveva solo da perdere, ma aver passato mesi così tranquilli, senza discussioni, senza tensioni: una primavera dei sentimenti foriera di un'estate luminosa. Aveva creduto di averla sostituita nel suo cuore, di essere riuscita a scalzarla, come si fa con una radice che non serve più e lei era disposta a dargli tutto il tempo che voleva, si sentiva sicura.

Non poteva sopportare l'ostilità aperta che Eleonor Baker aveva per lei ma pensava che prima o poi le cose si sarebbero aggiustate: una volta che avesse visto il figlio felice accanto a lei avrebbe capito che erano fatti per stare insieme, destinati a compiere quello che a Romeo e Giulietta non era stato permesso.

Eleonor: meno la frequentava meglio era; ogni volta che tornava da una visita a sua madre restava stranito per tutta la giornata, talvolta di più; non riusciva a capirne il motivo ma quello era l'effetto che aveva su di lui, che non le raccontava mai di ciò che si dicevano.

Poco prima dell'inizio della seconda stagione dell'Amleto era andato a trovarla e ne era tornato sconvolto; non le aveva rivolto la parola per giorni interi, non era più passato a trovarla, i colleghi del teatro le avevano detto di averlo visto molto strano, scontroso, stranito.

Si guardò, ritratta in una foto pubblicata sul giornale che aveva in grembo, era ancora bella, nonostante la sedia a rotelle che le impediva di mostrare la propria figura snella; gli occhi, grandi e azzurri, i capelli biondi, lunghissimi e lisci, contrastavano con quelli di lui, lunghi e lisci ma scuri, quasi neri.

Uno accanto all'altro, come in quella foto, sorridenti, così avrebbe voluto che fossero per sempre: tutti quanti non facevano che ripeterle e ripetere a lui quale splendida coppia fossero; era proprio in quei momenti che vedeva in lui quei lampi neri negli occhi blu, che diventavano scuri come il mare in tempesta. Il lampo nero spariva subito, spesso non visto dall'interlocutore di turno, e i gli occhi tornavano ad essere due laghi placidi che le sorridevano, ma in quei momenti lei tremava, quelli erano segnali che non tutto era cancellato, che non tutto era passato.

A quasi un anno dall'incidente in cui aveva perso la gamba per salvare Terence, in un gesto istintivo quanto disperato, Susanna stava iniziando a camminare di nuovo, grazie alle cure assidue del ragazzo e del dottore che proprio Eleonor Baker le aveva indicato.

Sua madre era convinta invece che fosse tutta una cospirazione: allontanarla da Terence non appena fosse stata in grado di avere una vita normale; lei aveva ricominciato a fare resistenza, a rallentare le fasi della ripresa, con il cuore pieno di dubbi.

Sua madre l'aveva spinta a scrivere una lettera alla rivale, per capire se fosse ancora in contatto con Terence e la ragazza le aveva risposto, rassicurante.

Terence aveva trovato la lettera, quasi per caso.

Lei aveva avuto il bisogno di andare a rileggere quella lettera per mettere a tacere le voci nella sua mente la tenevano di nuovo sveglia durante la notte, voci che parlavano di un nuovo addio e di una nuova solitudine ma lui era arrivato inaspettatamente alle sue spalle e le aveva strappato il foglio dalle mani, sempre più bianco mentre leggeva quelle poche righe, con gli occhi sempre più in tempesta.

Se n'era andato senza dirle nulla lanciandole, disgustato, il foglio appallottolato.


	8. Chapter 8

Candy stava finendo di riordinare l'armadietto degli strumenti chirurgici quando il dottor Martin entrò nella stanzetta dell'ambulatorio massaggiandosi le reni.

"Per oggi abbiamo finito. Che ne dici di andare a prendere un gelato? Offro io, oggi"

"Grazie dottore ma sarà per un'altra volta"

"Ragazza mia non puoi continuare a fare così!"

"Così come?", era soprapensiero.

Il dottore la guardò da sotto in su. "Albert tornerà presto e se lo conosco non passerà nemmeno da casa ma verrà direttamente qui"

"Già forse ha ragione…solo che è passato già più di un mese…"

"C'è stato brutto tempo, magari ha avuto un contrattempo, non ti preoccupare, il ragazzo sa badare a se stesso"

"Ha ragione ma aveva detto che sarebbe arrivato oggi", sorrise, "Finisco qui e andiamo, cioccolata calda però, con questo freddo il gelato proprio non mi va".

Aveva fatto molta fatica a trovarla, a capire dove lavorasse.

Dopo mesi di angoscia e dubbi, dolore e tormento, non aveva retto ed aveva deciso di andare a Chicago per vederla, anche solo un attimo, ma vederla. Voleva vedere con i suoi occhi quanto di vero ci fosse nelle voci che continuavano insistenti.

Voleva parlarle.

Non ne aveva il diritto ma voleva vedere, sapere, meglio una certezza atroce che un dubbio che ti avvelena l'anima giorno dopo giorno.

Avevano scelto insieme di lasciarsi, le aveva chiesto di essere felice, promettendolo a sua volta. Era bravo a fingere agli occhi del mondo ma lei no. Voleva vedere con i suoi occhi, anche se non aveva il diritto di essere lì.

Se davvero lei ora stava dimenticando lui non aveva il diritto di rammentarle il dolore, di rinnovarle la ferita.

Ma doveva vedere: pensava, era convinto che, se l'avesse vista felice, anche lui, una volta per tutte, sarebbe stato capace di dimenticare, di pensarla al passato, di andare avanti.

Vederla, una volta sola, vederla, era ormai un pensiero fisso.

Al Santa Johanna non sapevano dove fosse andata dopo essere stata licenziata. Aveva girato inutilmente tutti gli ospedali di Chicago e alla fine, quasi per caso, era passato dinnanzi ad una piccola costruzione, sbilenca e sgangherata, con un targa piuttosto equivoca; non l'avrebbe degnata di uno sguardo se non avesse visto tanti bambini, ordinatamente in fila, in attesa di entrare.

Malgrado la tensione e la preoccupazione si era fermato poco distante ad osservare la curiosa scenetta.

Il cuore gli scese fino a terra quando la vide aprire l'uscio del piccolo ambulatorio ed accucciarsi davanti ad una bimba quasi in lacrime per la paura del dottore, farla ridere con una smorfia e poi accompagnarla dentro.

Quando l'aveva vista non era riuscito ad ordinare alle proprie gambe di muoversi, era restato per ore a guardarla da lontano nel freddo e nell'umido di quel pomeriggio di fine febbraio.

Ormai intirizzito vide l'ultimo paziente uscire. Le luci erano ancora accese all'interno e poteva vedere la silouette di Candy andare e venire, probabilmente impegnata a riordinare l'ambulatorio, il dottore era seduto ad un tavolo a compilare fogli.

Poi vide le luci spegnersi man mano: cominciò ad avvicinarsi.

I lampioni illuminavano fiocamente il piccolo giardino quando ecco i fari potenti di un'auto creare ombre lunghe con la staccionata per poi fermarsi proprio davanti alla porta.

Dall'auto scese un uomo alto e vigoroso, un lungo cappotto scuro che contrastava con i capelli color del grano, non portava cappello e Terence lo riconobbe subito, era Albert.

In quel momento la porta della clinica si aprì facendo uscire il dottore e dietro di lui Candy con le chiavi in mano.

Quando vide Albert lasciò cadere tutto e volò di slancio tra le sue braccia; Albert la sollevò in alto sopra di lui, facendole fare più di un giro mentre ridevano entrambi felici, occhi negli occhi, la fronte di lei su quella di lui, prima di posarla nuovamente a terra ed abbracciarla teneramente, posando un bacio sulla fronte ed un altro, sonoro, sulla tempia.

Terence restò impietrito: le voci allegre dei tre si stavano affievolendo, dentro di lui sentiva solo il rumore della valanga di cocci rotti, tutti quelli delle sue illusioni: era rimasto in ombra, loro non l'avevano visto, lei non avrebbe avuto comunque occhi per lui, impossibile equivocare quei gesti, troppo intimi, davanti ad un estraneo, in mezzo ad una strada, non che fosse un benpensante, ma lui non l'avrebbe mai fatto, non con un'amica.

Albert continuava a cingere le spalle di Candy con un braccio mentre parlava con il dottore e Terence non poté fare a meno di notare che lei continuava a guardarlo sorridendo, con la testa inclinata verso una spalla, i riccioli a coprire la mano di lui che la stringeva, gli occhi che brillavano anche nel buio; poi appoggiò dolcemente la testa sulla sua spalla mentre lui stringeva l'abbraccio.

Terence cominciava a far fatica a restare in piedi.

Vide il dottore avviarsi a piedi nella direzione da cui era arrivata l'auto; da quella distanza lui non riusciva a sentire le parole ma vide la coppia parlare per qualche minuto.

Il modo in cui si muovevano, i loro comportamento, così sollecito l'uno con l'altro, un abbraccio cui lei si abbandonò come fosse un porto sicuro, una meta agognata, e ancora un altro bacio sui capelli.

Una disperazione nera come la notte lo stava prendendo dentro, divorandogli l'anima: solo ora che l'aveva vista con Albert aveva compreso che tutto ciò che aveva raccontato a se stesso fino a quel momento era solo apparenza, un velo che lui aveva messo a coprire l'oceano di dolore che ancora si agitava in lui, un velo che era stato strappato ed ora mostrava tutto il tormento che aveva covato sotto di esso per tutti quei mesi; era tornato da Susanna con lo scopo di affrancarsi e ed essere finalmente libero di cercare Candy per dirle quanto l'amasse ancora: questa era la verità.

Si scosse un attimo: ora poteva chiaramente udire la risata argentina di Candy, guardò dalla penombra in cui si trovava e vide di nuovo Albert che sollevava Candy sopra la sua testa, ridendo mentre lei rideva a sua volta, raggiante.

Alla fine salirono nell'auto che era rimasta per tutto quel tempo in attesa e ripartirono.

Lui restò solo nella notte, immobile a pensare, fuoco al posto del sangue e dolore al posto dell'anima, aveva bisogno di bere qualcosa, dopo avrebbe pensato al da farsi, domani, o forse dopo ancora, aveva bisogno di non pensare per il momento, faceva troppo male.

Febbraio era freddo e la neve ghiacciata scricchiolava sotto le ruote delle auto e sotto i piedi.

Albert, appena tornato da un lungo viaggio d'affari stava andando a prendere Candy dal dottor Martin, desiderava rivederla al più presto, mancava da un mese e più ormai: lei era il motivo per cui tornava a casa, il motivo per cui restava; sarebbe andato via molte volte se lei non ci fosse stata, forse sarebbe andato via per sempre.

Quando George fermò l'auto davanti alla clinica si accorse di avere fatto appena in tempo: Martin e Candy stavano chiudendo la porta. Scese dall'auto, salutò con un cenno della testa il dottore che diede una gomitata alla ragazza; Candy si girò per protestare per quel tiro quando vide Albert fermo davanti alla staccionata della Clinica Felice.

Il maltempo aveva fatto funzionare male le poste ed i telegrafi e lui era riuscito a mandarle solo un telegramma tre settimane prima per avvisarla del giorno del suo arrivo e di non stare in pensiero.

Lei corse verso di lui che la sollevò sopra la propria testa facendola volteggiare in aria come fosse una farfalla: erano felici di rivedersi, felici di essere di nuovo insieme, solo con Albert Candy si sentiva leggera, solo con Candy Albert si sentiva completo.

"Fermati mi fai girare la testa", disse lei continuando a ridere

"Era quello che volevo" le rispose lui sorridendo e stampandole due grossi baci, sulla fronte e sulla tempia.

"Non così forte, mi farai diventare sorda"

Lui rise ancora, poi accorgendosi che rabbrividiva dal freddo le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle per scaldarla mentre salutava il dottore.

"Beh ragazzo mio, finalmente sei tornato, l'infermiera qui era ormai in pensiero…"

"Ma non mi dica!"

"Martin!", protestò Candy inclinando la testa da un lato.

"Beh, ormai è tardi, vi lascio. Ci vediamo domani Candy. Ciao Albert, spero di vederti in questi giorni, resti a Chicago per un po'?"

"Veramente no, due giorni e riparto"

"Vorrà dire che la prossima volta che torni faremo un pranzo tutti insieme"

"Va, bene", rispose Albert con un sorriso, "Buonasera. Ah! Mi lascia Candy per un paio di giorni?"

"Sì, certo perché?", Albert non rispose ma gli fece l'occhiolino.

"Beh, mi racconterai, ciao Candy"

"Buonasera, dottore"

Martin si avviò e Candy si girò verso Albert, posandogli le mani sul petto.

"Davvero vai via di nuovo? E perché domani?"  
"Sì, pochi giorni, torno presto e non vado tanto lontano, solo fino a Pittsburg"

"Beh, se è così"

"Che hai?"

"Mi sei mancato, sai la zia Elroy non è di molta compagnia…", aveva un finto broncio.

"Ti ha dato fastidio?"

"No, no", sorridendo, "tutto a posto".

"Hai freddo piccola?" , le chiese scrutandola.

"Un…un….un..po'…ma ddoddomani?"

"Ma senti come tremi! Andiamo che sennò buschi un raffreddore"

Albert la tirò a se cercando di scaldarla con un abbraccio, Candy stava tremando di freddo, da non riuscire ad articolare le parole, le posò un bacio sui capelli, "Andiamo"

"Cosa facciamo ddddomani", insistette lei.

"Sorpresa!"

Candy lo guardò scuotendo la testa perché non capiva, facendo danzare i riccioli biondi sul panno del cappotto scuro.

"Cosa ne dici se George ci portasse a casa a cambiarci e poi alla Casa di Pony?"

"Davvero?!!! Oh, Albert è tanto che non vedo Miss Pony e Suor Maria!", e gli gettò le braccia al collo, stampandogli un bacio sulla guancia. Poi aggiunse: "Ma arriveremo tardissimo e non ci aspettano.."

"Ho già pensato a tutto, ho mandato un telegramma stamattina per avvisarle. Ho qualche pensierino per i bambini, sapevo ti avrebbe fatto piacere andare!" La sollevò di nuovo, facendole fare un'altra giravolta, "Allora?"

"Sì, sì, sì…ma non devi andare dalla zia Elroy?"

La mise giù: "No, la vedrò dopodomani prima di partire, vieni" e la fece salire nella vettura che partì lentamente, proseguendo lungo il viale verso Casa Andrew.


	9. Chapter 9

Terence era tornato dalla sua visita in incognito a Chicago con i nervi tesi e i sensi ottusi dal dolore.

Il marciapiede affollato non gli permetteva di camminare completamente immerso nei propri pensieri e guardandosi intorno vide la locandina del giornale.

Il titolo non poteva essere ignorato.

Terence acquistò il giornale e prese a leggere la notizia in maniera febbrile, mentre continuava a camminare alla volta del teatro per le prove.

La foto non era un gran che ma si distingueva chiaramente una coppia in un atteggiamento difficilmente equivocabile, immortalati in un bacio sulla riva del lago. Non era molto importante cosa vi fosse scritto sotto, che il giornalista strillasse allo scandalo e all'intrigo, alla vergogna di una relazione clandestina, lei arrampicatrice sociale, ecc. La foto era chiaramente rubata, probabilmente nel parco della villa: la cosa più importante è che non c'era più alcun dubbio a cui aggrapparsi, nessuna speranza, niente di niente.

Albert appallottolò con rabbia il giornale, mormorando "Maledizione" a denti stretti.

Avevano pubblicato una foto di lui e Candy, rubata nel parco della villa: il problema è che erano riusciti a fermare proprio l'unico momento che non avrebbe mai dovuto essere visto da nessuno!

_Qualche giorno prima._

"Ehi Candy", una vocetta di bimbo.

"Dimmi Sammy, però sta fermo altrimenti non riesco a fasciare bene il tuo ginocchio!"

"Ma quando vi sposate?"

Candy strabuzzò gli occhi: "Eh? CHI?"

"Non fare finta di niente!", le disse Judith, "il tuo fidanzato viene sempre a prenderti!"

"Sì, sì. Ed è così simpatico" incalzò un altro dei bambini fermi nella piccola stanzetta dell'ambulatorio.

"Ed è anche così bello, sembra un principe delle favole!", sospirò la sorella più grande di Sammy, con gli occhi sognanti.

Candy continuava a guardare i bambini che la stavano provocando senza capire.

"Ma di chi parlate?", chiese arrossendo.

"Ma dai! Lo conosciamo tutti, viene con quella bella macchina nera, con quel signore sempre serio"

"Ma ha un castello?"

"Ma è un principe?"

"No, no, è solo il fidanzato di Candy e lei non ce lo vuol dire"

"Ma è così bello ed è anche ricco!"

"Ci inviti alla festa?"

"Fermi!" gridò Candy cercando di interrompere il torrente di parole dei bambini, "Ma parlate di Albert?"

"E certo, e di chi altro?"

"Ma non è il mio fidanzato!"

"Ma se lo sanno tutti!", le risposero in coro, "Sei tu che non ce lo vuoi dire quando vi sposate perché non vuoi che ti vediamo vestita da sposa!"

"Ih, ih, ih, ve la immaginate Candy che inciampa nello strascico e fa un ruzzolone?!"

I bambini iniziarono a sghignazzare e lei iniziò una serie brevi inseguimenti per metterli a tacere ma non smisero di gridare "Candy e Albert si sposano!" fin quando non girarono l'angolo in fondo alla via.

"Che hai, sei strana? Sei tutta rossa.."

"Niente Martin, niente, è che…io e Albert sembriamo fidanzati?"

Martin la guardò un po', sembrava decisamente confusa, si massaggiò il mento per un attimo..

"Beh…"

Candy arrossì ancora di più e si mise a riordinare le bende e le medicazioni senza più guardare Martin per un po'.

Lui si grattò la testa e pensò: "Speriamo bene…"


	10. Chapter 10

Metà marzo, sabato, primo pomeriggio: il sole cominciava a farsi tiepido e la neve che si scioglieva lasciava grandi chiazze di verde acceso. Passeggiare lungo il lago cominciava ad essere nuovamente piacevole.

Candy era arrivata al suo solito in ritardo ed ora, con il fiatone, stava chiamando Albert che le avevano detto essersi già incamminato verso l'imbarcadero.

"Sono qui"

"Ciao!", la mano levata per salutarlo da lontano.

"Ciao piccola", quando lui sorrideva e la guardava in quel modo lei si sentiva strana.

"Ciao Albert!"

"Sei andata da Martin oggi?"

"Sì ma solo per salutare. Tu? Finito?"

"Direi di sì e mi posso concedere un po' di pace. Fai due passi? Pensavo ti fossi dimenticata di me.."

Lei lo prese a braccetto e si incamminarono lungo il lago: l'acqua scintillava sotto il sole e le onde placide cantavano sulla piccola spiaggia. Albert e Candy dopo un po' si sedettero su una grossa roccia vicino all'acqua, fermandosi a guadare il paesaggio in quello scorcio di primavera ancora in nuce.

"Albert..", lui si voltò a guardarla, incoraggiandola a parlare.

"Beh…ecco…lo sai che…", si grattò la testa, "beh, sai che dicono che noi…la gente..anche i bambini…"

"Che siamo fidanzati? Lo so."

Candy sbarrò gli occhi.

"Lo sai? E.."

"Beh, da un po', in realtà lo dicono anche i giornali, sembra trovino divertente cercare di affibbiarmi una fidanzata e dal momento che ci vedono spesso insieme tutti pensano che quella fidanzata sia tu…"

Candy si mise le mani sulla bocca spalancata per la sorpresa.

Albert rise: "E' una cosa che manda in bestia la zia Elroy", fece spallucce e si mise a guardare il lago, "Non te ne devi preoccupare, faccio finta di non sentire e così dovresti fare anche tu; non ho nemmeno mai smentito proprio per evitare ulteriori commenti", la guardò di nuovo, "Beh? Senza parole? Non leggi i giornali?"

Di nuovo quel sorriso che la metteva sottosopra, ora iniziava a capire.…era la luce che lui aveva negli occhi quando la guardava, non era solo perché sembrava attraversarle l'anima e leggere nel più profondo del suo io.

"Beh, io, io non li leggo..", pensò a Terence, era per quello che non li leggeva, perché non voleva più sapere niente.

"Sai ho pensato tanto, ecco io, noi, siamo…", non le veniva la parola, "…strani…"

"Cosa intendi?"

"Noi…siamo amici, giusto?"

"Sì", Albert cominciava a sentirsi a disagio, quella conversazione stava iniziando a prendere una piega pericolosa ma allo stesso tempo voleva vedere dove Candy sarebbe andata a parare.

"Ma con Archie e con Stear non è come con te.."

"E' la stessa cosa…", cercò di convincerla lui ma lei lo ignorò.

Candy lasciò vagare lo sguardo sul lago, fin dove poteva arrivare.

Le parole dei bambini l'avevano fatta pensare seriamente al suo rapporto con Albert, a quanto fosse diverso da tutte le altre amicizie che aveva con altri ragazzi: era soprattutto quel loro modo di dimostrasi il bene che si volevano, fatto di abbracci, di baci e, soprattutto da parte di Albert, di infinite attenzioni.

Se pensava a Terence non aveva dubbi ma lui doveva appartenere al passato; con Albert, era tutto così difficile…anche chiarire quei sentimenti era difficile…e poi lui, lui cosa provava?

E quello sguardo che spesso aveva, così dolce e così enigmatico, che la sconvolgeva e la lasciava a volte sognante a volte imbarazzata, cos'era?

Vederlo, rivederlo, quando lui tornava, le faceva provare un calore che partiva da un punto molto profondo in lei e si irradiava come un raggio di sole che scalda ma…

Con Terence era stato tutto diverso, i suoi modi sapevano essere allo stesso tempo ruvidi e dolci. Con lui vi era un conflitto continuo che la faceva sentire viva e vitale; c'erano stati dei momenti in cui avrebbe voluto allontanarlo da se e allo stesso tempo trattenerlo, anche quando diventava insolente ed insopportabile e ora una nostalgia infinita.

Quando lui l'aveva baciata lei gli aveva risposto in modo molto duro ma qualcosa dentro di lei avrebbe voluto che, anziché con uno schiaffo, le avesse risposto con un altro bacio, anche se più rude, anche se più forzato.

Con Albert questo conflitto non c'era, lui era come una calda coperta avvolta intorno alle spalle, come un fuoco acceso nel camino in una notte d'inverno, come la luna riflessa sul lago: qualcosa di bellissimo, che faceva sognare, che ispirava calma e serenità…di cui non sarebbe riuscita a fare a meno ma…

Due anni, due lunghi anni, ora Terence sembrava essere più sereno: il successo in teatro, Susanna che faceva progressi, la lettera di lei della primavera appena passata, sembrava tutto un secondo addio, stavolta definitivo, completo.

Il momento peggiore, quando sia Terence che Albert avevano fatto perdere le proprie tracce, era passato e si domandava, sempre più spesso, cosa ne sarebbe stato di lei ora.

Era tornata a Chicago soprattutto per lavorare con il dottor Martin ma anche perché Albert le mancava molto: restare alla Casa di Pony significava non vederlo per mesi e non le era piaciuto affatto.

Lui era l'unica persona che la facesse stare bene malgrado tutto: accanto a lui tutto sembrava più facile, più semplice, anche dimenticare.

Lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio, il profilo del viso stagliato contro il riverbero del lago: gli occhi avevano lo stesso colore dell'acqua e del cielo.

Era assorto, un'espressione seria ed intensa che faceva apparire il suo viso ancora più bello.

Esercitava un fascino irresistibile di cui lui era quasi ignaro o di cui prendeva talvolta coscienza in modo piuttosto imbarazzato. Aveva visto spesso l'effetto che faceva la sua presenza: tutte quante non avevano occhi che per lui.

Lui, invece, non guardava che lei: aveva notato questo solo di recente, quando aveva iniziato a fare caso ai commenti su loro due.

La faccia che le aveva rivolto il dottor Martin come risposta alla sua domanda l'aveva fatta arrossire fino alla radice dei capelli, qualcosa dentro di lei si era mosso.

"E se noi…davvero…?", lui capì al volo.

"No, tu non sei innamorata di me", le disse con un sorriso triste, circondandole le spalle con un braccio e scompigliandole i riccioli, "No…"  
"Ma.."

Albert la guardò: da troppo tempo la vedeva soffrire senza riuscire ad aiutarla, da troppo tempo l'amava senza poterle dire quello che sentiva. Da troppo tempo.

Lei era solo bisognosa di affetto per colmare un vuoto che solo Terence avrebbe potuto cancellare.

Anche se…anche se cominciava a diventare difficile starle accanto così: baci, abbracci, carezze, lei che si abbandonava completamente ai gesti che lui non riusciva più a trattenere; i suoi capelli che gli sfioravano il viso, il profumo di lei che gli restava addosso, sul capotto, sui maglioni e gli sembrava di averla vicina anche quando lei non c'era, la desiderava sempre più.

Anche ora: si stavano guardando negli occhi, vicini, sempre più vicini, come due stelle che si incontrano.

Albert si dominava a stento.

Era un tormento e una tentazione a cui aveva resistito fin troppo.

Candy era confusa da tutti quei pensieri e continuare a guardarlo negli occhi in quel modo la rendeva ancora più confusa.

Infine Albert la tirò a se, poggiando lieve le sue labbra su quelle di lei.

Candy sussultò a quel contatto e si ritrasse ma di poco, pochissimo, continuando a guardarlo negli occhi, il respiro breve e leggero.

Albert la strinse di più e la baciò di nuovo ma lei si ritrasse con più forza, quando lui aumentò la forza con la quale la stava tenendo, Candy si scosse del tutto: "Ma cosa stai facendo?", accigliata.

"Ti ho dimostrato che non sei innamorata di me, se lo fossi non ti saresti sottratta..e non mi avresti guardato così", sorrise; quanta forza era necessaria per continuare a restare lucido e a proseguire quella conversazione, sapeva che avrebbe scontato tutto più tardi, quando sarebbe stato solo.

Quel lieve sfiorasi delle loro labbra lo aveva sconvolto completamente.

Prima o poi sarebbe venuto fuori tutto, lo sapeva, ed il momento era ora.

Candy lo guardò seria a lungo, poi gli chiese "Ma tu Albert, sei…sei.. innam..."

"Non me lo chiedere, dovrei risponderti, non me lo chiedere", la supplica negli occhi chiari e limpidi.

"Ma.."

"Silenzio", le aveva chiuso le labbra con un dito. Depositò un bacio sul dito e le sfiorò di nuovo le labbra con quello. Ancora quello sguardo triste, "Non chiedermelo, sarebbe doloroso ed inutile. Se anche fosse, nessuno dei due sarebbe felice con l'altro, il tuo cuore e la tua mente sono altrove ed io non…", fece un profondo respiro, "vorrei vederti felice ma non sono io la persona che può renderti tale, piccola mia, non ora, almeno, non così, ci faremmo solo del male a vicenda e forse finiremmo per non sopportarci più o addirittura per odiarci.."

Lo sguardo di Candy era supplichevole: "Io, io, non, non, non …non devi star male a causa mia"

"Ascolta, non voglio che niente cambi tra di noi, va bene?"

Lei stava piangendo in silenzio, sapeva quanto dolore c'è in un amore negato. -_Però io…io gli voglio bene -._

"Vieni qui e non fare così, andrà tutto bene, sto bene", sempre quel sorriso dolce e triste. _-Non mi guardare così, Albert, non così triste, mi fai stare male…-_

La cullò fin quando non smise di piangere e restarono a guardare il lago increspato dal primo soffio di primavera, sotto un cielo che iniziava a diventare rosa per il tramonto.

La brezza dolce e tiepida lasciò il posto ad un'arietta gelata che fece rabbrividire Candy.

In silenzio Albert si alzò e le tese una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi a sua volta; si trovarono l'uno di fronte all'altra, immobili. Si guardarono a lungo.

Candy si alzò in punta di piedi e sfiorò le labbra di Albert con le sue.

Albert cedette completamente al suo bisogno di sentirsi amato, la strinse, continuando a baciarla, e lei ricambiò.

_"Non ci posso credere, è accaduto davvero? Non sto sognando? E' davvero lei? Io, io non sono mai stato così confuso e felice…amore mio, finalmente posso chiamarti così, finalmente non devo più guardarti da lontano, con la paura che tu capisca cosa provo, con la paura di leggere la disapprovazione nei tuoi occhi. Anima mia, se questo è un sogno non mi voglio svegliare, preferisco dormire per tutta la vita sognando di te piuttosto che svegliarmi ed accorgermi che non ci sei…"_


	11. Chapter 11

L'attesa dilata il tempo, non lo abbrevia mai.

La mattina scorre lenta, troppo lenta, un paziente, un altro, Martin che le parla, un paziente, ancora un altro e la sua mente divisa in due.

Una parte segue le sue mani, i suoi movimenti le sue parole, una parte pensa ad Albert.

Quando è lontano è così difficile pensare a loro due come fidanzati, quando è vicino sembra tutto più facile, il suo amore basta per entrambi, va a colmare anche le voragini che lei sente nel proprio cuore.

Arriva a casa, la grande villa sembra deserta nel pomeriggio di marzo…aveva sperato che fosse già arrivato e invece…

Passeggia nei corridoi silenziosi: ora tutta la sua mente è concentrata su quello che è accaduto in giardino, niente più pazienti a distrarla.

Quelle labbra morbide e il suo abbraccio, dolce come solo lui sa essere…ma anche così sensuale che ha sentito lo stomaco, e qualcosa molto più giù dello stomaco, contrarsi con forza, quasi a ricordarle che è ancora viva, malgrado tutto…

E malgrado tutti si sente strana, quasi sporca, si vergogna ma sa che ce la può fare, ha dimenticato Anthony, può farcela anche con Terence…Albert, la sua pazienza, la sua forza, sarà lui ad aiutarla, inutile continuare ad infliggere a lui la sofferenza di non sentirsi amato…non è vero, lo ama, diversamente da come ama Terence, ma lo ama.

Quel bacio…un senso di vertigine, ricordi…se chiude gli occhi può sentire ancora la sensazione di lui che la sfiora, le sue braccia intorno a lei e il suo petto sotto le sue mani…vertigine ancora…

Passi risuonano nel salone delle feste, le grandi vetrate lasciano cadere una luce dorata che investe i marmi e gli specchi, illuminando il pavimento policromo. Sta danzando un valzer già danzato ma non c'è Albert in quei ricordi che si affollano in lei come invitati ad una festa.

Si vergogna di nuovo..decide di uscire, ha bisogno di aria, va verso il giardino.

I suoi passi risuonano nel corridoi ma eccone altri, più lenti e pesanti che vanno incontro ai suoi.

_-Perché mi guarda così? Cosa le ho fatto adesso?-_

La vecchia signora la guarda con odio.

Un crampo allo stomaco l'avverte che quell'aria da divinità oltraggiata ha qualcosa a che fare con lei ed Albert ma non capisce come, è ancora un segreto.

Entra nel salotto da cui è appena uscita la zia, c'è un giornale aperto sul tavolino rococò vicino alla finestra.

Lo sfoglia distrattamente e poi sblocca, le pagine le scivolano dalle mani, il crampo allo stomaco ormai insopportabile, il cuore che batte all'impazzata, quasi non riesce a riconoscersi in quell'immagine, non può essere lei, eppure lui è certamente Albert, quello è il lago, quella la roccia accanto all'acqua…come può essere accaduto? Come?

Doveva restare un segreto tra loro, ancora per un po', solo per un po'…

Fa fatica a rendersi conto del tempo che passa, non riesce a smettere di guardare quell'immagine, rimane a lungo con il giornale davanti a se, immobile, le braccia lungo i fianchi, attonita.

Un suono la strappa a quel torpore, qualcuno è entrato nella stanza, la sta chiamando ma lei non comprende le parole…_perché quella foto, come hanno fatto, perché?!?_

Torna alla realtà, una carezza di Albert la riporta al presente, il suo viso gentile le sorride: "Cos'hai? Stai male?"

Gli indica il giornale. "Maledizione!" dice lui appallottolandolo e gettandolo lontano con rabbia.

Finalmente la abbraccia e la vertigine cessa, in quel rifugio sicuro nulla può accadere, nulla..ma lui non è sempre presente…._Aiutami_

***

Sono stati giorni inquieti, la zia è stata insopportabile: pur tacendo l'aria sdegnata che si porta dietro è palpabile nei corridoi e nei saloni.

Vede arrivare Albert, sembra turbato ma prova a dissimulare, deve aver avuto un altro scontro con la zia.

Sta uscendo, è già vestito, le da un bacio e osserva attento, con quei suoi occhi che sembrano vedere tutto in lei. Sono occhi buoni, senza giudizio, solo amore ed apprensione, amore e tenerezza, amore e desiderio e rispetto e lei si sente sempre più meschina, non riesce a ricambiare quello sguardo da angelo innamorato, non in quel modo e allo stesso tempo desidera che lui resti con lei.

Gli vuole bene ma sa di non avere quella luce negli occhi, quella luce che ha lui quando la guarda, quando pensa a lei.

"Un'oretta e torno"

"Va bene"

Lei non va da Martin, nei giorni precedenti troppi giornalisti curiosi sono arrivati a far domande.

Di nuovo la grande villa silenziosa.

Siede sotto il portico, non vuole pensare quando lui non c'è, meglio non pensare.

"Lo sapevo io che non sarebbe riuscita a tenerlo lì", due cameriere parlano, "uno come lui non può certo accontentarsi di una come lei"

"Ma è una bella donna…"

"Sì ma con lei, così com'è, che vita farebbe? E poi bello com'è può permettersi qualunque donna…"

"Ma gli deve la vita, un minimo di riconoscenza…"

"La riconoscenza non sostituisce l'amore…"

Lei non ascolta quasi ma alcune parole cadono dentro di lei come grandine, risvegliando l'ansia.

Si alza e torna dentro, tra poco arriverà Albert, andranno a cavallo più tardi, con il cesto del pic-nic, per stare soli.

La sorella di Albert, la signora Legan avanza nel corridoio, lei si fa da parte, non ha alcun desiderio di scontrarsi con quella donna, la saluta educatamente ma lei la guarda dall'alto in basso, squadrandola in silenzio e prosegue. Sa che la odia, anche più della zia, sa che se potesse le farebbe del male, la allontanerebbe il più possibile da quella casa, da quella città, da Albert.

Prosegue verso la sua stanza ma si sente fermare: è di nuovo lei, con un sorriso maligno, che le mette in mano un giornale, allontanandosi subito.

Candy non capisce, guarda il giornale, le righe si confondono ma un nome le trapassa il cuore.

Scomparso, è l'unica altra parola che riesce a leggere oltre al nome, scomparso…

Un nodo di pianto in gola.

_-Scomparso, allora non mi ha dimenticato………. Scomparso……… la riconoscenza non sostituisce l'amore…scomparso…-_

Non ha tempo di pensare ad Albert, la mente si è spenta, scivola via.

Ricordi indistinti come sensazioni di un corpo che non è il proprio.

Un profumo nell'aria che è solo di lui e si sente galleggiare, qualcosa di umido sul proprio viso e sul collo, di nuovo la vertigine.

Mille piccole farfalle che si appoggiano su di lei, sulle palpebre, sulle guance, sul collo, lievi, ogni farfalla un brivido, ogni farfalla una lacrima d'addio.

Un viso nell'ombra, un viso che non aveva mai visto così triste: è lei la causa di quella tristezza, sa di essere lei, ancora farfalle lievi che hanno il suo profumo..


	12. Chapter 12

Albert si mise a cavalcioni sul ramo dell'albero: il parco della villa giaceva ai suoi piedi, da lì si vedeva il lago e quella roccia sulla quale erano soliti sedere lui e Candy.

L'aria primaverile stava facendo sciogliere la neve ma dentro di lui era inverno.

Sentiva solo un gran vuoto, vuoto e freddo.

Mise una mano in tasca, continuava a portare stupidamente con se quella scatoletta, quasi che il sentirla contro il suo fianco potesse scacciare la realtà.

Il giorno prima era uscito per sbrigare alcune faccende ma soprattutto per quella scatoletta, ormai inutile.

Si prese la testa tra le mani e chiuse gli occhi, sperando di dominare quella sensazione di nausea che aveva. Si asciugò gli occhi con la manica della camicia e prese la scatoletta, aprendola.

Un cerchio d'oro e luce, bellissimo ed inutile. Quando era tornato a casa aveva cercato Candy con ansia, non vedeva l'ora di darle l'anello, di chiederle di sposarlo ma lei…

L'aveva trovata svenuta, con il giornale tra le mani, il viso bagnato dal pianto; non si era ripresa nemmeno quando l'aveva sollevata e portata nella sua camera.

Era già accaduto in passato, sapeva quale significato avesse, sapeva quale notizia aveva sconvolto Candy, sapeva ormai perché lei si era rifugiata in lui. Aveva il cuore piccolo come una nocciola.

Si era illuso, aveva dato retta alla parte di se che amava Candy fino alla follia, fino al punto di restarle accanto anche solo per vedersi rivolgere uno sguardo, una parola.

Aveva pianto a lungo su di lei, senza riuscire a smettere di baciarla.

Non era da lui perdere le staffe ed alzare la voce in quel modo ma era esasperato e stanco e la zia non faceva che tormentarlo: dopo l'avversione iniziale ora voleva che la sposasse per porre fine allo scandalo e ai pettegolezzi, perché non poteva sopportare che un membro della famiglia fosse disonorato, anche se era un'orfana adottata, anche se era stato un altro membro della famiglia a far nascere quello scandalo, anche se era stato lui.

Si domandava sempre più spesso come la zia potesse essere così insensibile e così cieca a ciò che accadeva davanti a lei.

Stava guardando dalla finestra Candy che passeggiava nel viale: non si erano più parlati da quel giorno. Lui non aveva più dormito, si sforzava di mangiare qualcosa ma ormai gli girava la testa al più piccolo movimento e porre attenzione agli affari era sempre più difficile.

Era in grado di esercitare un controllo assoluto su di se di fronte agli altri ma quando restava solo non era in grado di fare altro che sedersi e guardare il lago scintillare nella luce della primavera. In altri momenti la natura ed il suo rigoglio sarebbero stati in grado di regalargli un po' di serenità, ora invece tutta quella luce e quella vita lo infastidivano, avrebbe voluto fosse inverno. Vedere Candy lo faceva star male, vederla così triste ancora di più ma rabbia e gelosia avevano preso il sopravvento su di lui e stava ancora cercando di averne ragione. Se Terence gli fosse apparso davanti in quel momento probabilmente l'avrebbe preso a pugni.

Quando Candy si era ripresa non aveva avuto il coraggio di guardare Albert negli occhi per diversi giorni.

Un pomeriggio l'aveva trovato nello studio ed era rimasta sulla soglia, incerta.

"Vieni avanti, che fai lì sulla porta?"

Lei entrò, un piede dietro l'altro, lentamente, la testa china, lo guardava da sotto in su.

"Sei tanto arrabbiato con me?"

"Non è bello quello che hai fatto, Candy…",la voce era pacata e tranquilla.

"Lo so e te ne chiedo scusa..ma non l'ho fatto apposta, io…"

"Lo so"

"Albert, io…se vuoi me ne vado, non voglio che tu…"

"No, non te ne andare", si alzò, girando intorno alla scrivania, andando a mettersi di fronte alla ragazza.

Fuori il lago scintillava nella luce di marzo, era quasi impossibile guardarlo per il riverbero che lo rendeva simile ad uno specchio argenteo.

Albert in controluce sembrava ancora più alto e lei chinò la testa, non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi, il rimprovero che vi leggeva faceva troppo male, anche se se lo era meritato in pieno.

"Candy, non so nemmeno da dove iniziare"

"Puoi iniziare dal fatto che mi sono comportata come una stupida, dal fatto che ti ho ferito, dal fatto che non avrei dovuto tradire la tua fiducia, dal fatto che se mi cacciassi faresti bene."

Lui la costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi, sollevandole il viso con una mano. Lei sostenne lo sguardo.

"Perché?", le chiese.

"Perché ti voglio bene…Perché sto bene con te, non voglio perderti, io…"

Lui continuava a fissarla…

"Perché non ce la facevo a vederti così triste…io ho pensato che…"

Lui scosse la testa.

"Perché mi sento sola se non ci sei e ho creduto che con te avrei potuto dimenticare Terence…" la voce ormai era incrinata dal pianto.

"Non l'hai ancora dimenticato, è lì, fisso nel tuo cuore, come il sole, la luna o le stelle in cielo…ed io non sono niente..", la voce roca ed incerta, quasi un singhiozzo.

"Non dire così, non è vero!"

"Candy, non si può scegliere di stare con una persona solo perché ci si sente soli o ci manca qualcuno che amiamo immensamente…come credi che mi sia sentito quando ho visto la tua reazione alla scomparsa di Terence?"

"Albert…"

"Sono io che sono stato stupido, sapevo che tutto questo sarebbe accaduto perché ti conosco meglio di quanto tu non conosca te stessa ma ho voluto illudermi che i tuoi sentimenti fossero cambiati davvero…", ancora quello sguardo triste che la faceva star male fin nel profondo.

"Albert…"

"Dammi un po' di tempo perché mi possa riprendere e tutto tornerà come prima tra noi…da tempo ormai avrei dovuto allontanarmi da te…", sapeva che non era vero ma non sapeva cos'altro fare.

"Albert!", Candy era visibilmente spaventata, "Che vuoi dire?! Cosa…?"

"Non temere piccola", le disse accarezzandole il viso, "non sparisco e continuerò a rivolgerti la parola ma per un po' non ci vedremo, ne ho bisogno.."

"Capisco..", chinò il capo.

"Andrò qualche tempo a New York, mi farà bene stare un po' lontano da qui", si era girato verso la finestra, incrociando le mani sulla schiena, "George resterà qui e penserà lui a te in mia assenza", si girò verso di lei nuovamente, "Non voglio che tu vada a cacciarti nei guai, troverò Terence e tu non ti muovi finché non ne so qualcosa", la decisione ormai era presa, forse, agire lo avrebbe aiutato. Se almeno l'avesse vista felice…

_Il giorno dopo._

"William, William!"

"George, che succede, cos'è quel tono di voce?"

"Guarda tu stesso!"

Albert lesse il breve biglietto.

"Maledizione! Che testa dura! George, vado alla stazione!" e prese il soprabito.

"Ti accompagno", ma non riuscì a stargli dietro, aveva già sceso le scale e il portone si era chiuso di scatto.

"Non ci sarà mai pace in questa famiglia", mormorò George guardando William partire di corsa con l'auto.

L'aveva raggiunta per miracolo, quasi tirandola giù dal treno che stava partendo.

"Si può sapere cosa pensi di fare!?"

"Vado a cercarlo! Mi hai fatto perdere il treno!"

"Era quello che volevo! Tu non ti muovi di qui finché non lo troviamo! Non vai alla cieca in giro per l'America!"

"Ma ho paura che faccia qualche stupidaggine! E la guerra? E se facesse come Stear? E.."

"CANDY!", Albert stava alzando la voce, non l'aveva mai fatto con lei, "ORA SMETTILA! Torniamo a casa", aveva lo sguardo duro ed il tono della voce, deciso, non ammetteva repliche.

Ma Candy scoppiò in lacrime, coprendosi il viso con le mani.

"Candy", la chiamò Albert, con voce più dolce, "Ascolta, ti prometto che lo troviamo il prima possibile, vedrai che non accadrà nulla, vieni, andiamo, lo capisci che è inutile che tu vada a New York, potrebbe essere ovunque…"

"Ma.."

Lui scosse la testa.

Lei si asciugò un po' le lacrime, lo guardò poco convinta ma rispose: "Va bene…"

"Vieni" e passandole un braccio intorno alle spalle la accompagnò all'auto.


	13. Chapter 13

Lo specchio restituiva l'immagine di un uomo dai capelli bianchi, dall'aria distinta, occhi neri profondi, una ruga orizzontale sulla fronte, lo sguardo malinconico. Gli abiti, di ottima fattura, li aveva fatti fare dal miglior sarto di Londra e i gemelli, in oro e diamanti, erano un regalo del padre, una tradizione che si tramandava da generazioni nella sua famiglia.

Stava pensando ormai da più di due mesi al figlio, nuovamente scomparso chissà dove.

La prima volta stava per intervenire ma lui era tornato a New York spontaneamente e non aveva quindi interferito: l'aveva promesso a quella ragazza dagli occhi verdi che l'avrebbe lasciato libero di scegliere la sua vita ma non avrebbe comunque permesso che si distruggesse con le proprie mani.

Quel figlio in cui scorreva il suo stesso sangue, in cui rivedeva se stesso quando era giovane, gli era più caro della vita, anche se a ben vedere da lui non aveva avuto che rimproveri e umiliazioni. Aveva scaricato su di lui la propria incapacità, la propria inettitudine, la propria pusillanimità, il rimorso per aveva ripudiato la donna che amava immensamente e che gli aveva dato quel figlio così simile a lui. Aveva scelto, ma si era reso conto ben presto dell'errore.

Rivedere Eleonor o sentirne parlare lo faceva star male, così come il muro che si ergeva tra lui e Terence, muro che si era creato per colpa sua, non per colpa del figlio.

Non era mai stato in grado di amarlo com'era giusto che fosse, l'aveva sempre trattato duramente sperando che servisse a forgiargli il carattere ma era stato un enorme sbaglio.

Non aveva ma compreso che il carattere ribelle del figlio era una richiesta disperata d'amore.

Le notizie che erano arrivate dall'America sulla sua scomparsa l'avevano spinto a partire alla ricerca. Ora si trovava a New York in attesa che un uomo di sua fiducia riuscisse ad avere sue notizie.

Ripensò a quella ragazza dagli occhi verdi che aveva difeso con tanta forza Terence quando era fuggito dal collegio: era molto più di un sospetto che fosse proprio lei la causa di tutti i problemi di Terence, non riusciva a capire in che modo.

***

Se stare a Chicago significava avere la scusa di non partecipare agli eventi mondani perché stanco dei troppi impegni fuori città, stare a New York significava dover, per forza, prendere parte a ricevimenti, balli, pranzi di lavoro ma, stavolta, Albert era ben felice di avere le giornate piene e con persone che conosceva poco: lo aiutava a distrarsi dal pensiero fisso di Candy.

Era riuscito a convincere George a restare a Chicago, vederlo girare intorno a lui con l'aria della chioccia preoccupata lo infastidiva, anche se lo comprendeva.

In ogni caso preferiva che tenesse la zia lontana da Candy finché lui non fosse tornato.

Molti dei passanti si voltavano a guardare la bellissima coppia ferma davanti al Caffè.

Lui: uno degli uomini più facoltosi d'America, rampollo ed erede di una delle famiglie più antiche poteva essere definito, senz'ombra di dubbio, un uomo colto, intelligente, affascinante, amabile.

Lei: alta, molto bella, dai grandi occhi blu, lunghi capelli biondi accuratamente raccolti, vestiva con raffinatezza ed eleganza.

Eleonor era stata avvertita da un biglietto dell'arrivo a New York di William Andrew; avevano concordato un incontro in un elegante caffè del centro, sicuri che avrebbero potuto parlare senza problemi.

La donna arrivò puntuale all'appuntamento e trovò William Andrew ad attenderla.

"Buongiorno, signora Baker. Mi fa piacere vedere che sta benissimo", e le sfiorò una mano con un bacio.

"Buongiorno Signor Andrew. Sempre molto gentile, grazie. Devo dire che anche lei sembra in splendida forma", rispose con un lieve inchino della testa.

Si erano conosciuti poche settimane prima, ad un ricevimento a Boston cui avevano partecipato entrambi. Si erano rivisti a Casa Andrew; reciprocamente curiosi, William l'aveva invitata ed avevano finito per parlare a lungo e l'argomento della loro conversazione era scivolato lentamente verso Terence, irrequieto figlio di Eleonor, di nuovo, misteriosamente, scomparso.

"Vogliamo entrare?" chiese William aprendo la porta e precedendo Eleonor nel locale.

Si sedettero ad un tavolino un po' appartato.

"Candy non è venuta? Ero convinta che ci sarebbe stata anche lei.."

"No, non sa nemmeno di questo incontro"

Eleonor restò sorpresa ed insieme delusa ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa William proseguì.

"Signora Baker..."

"Eleonor, per favore"

"Eleonor, le ho chiesto questo incontro perché vorrei parlare con lei. Scusi la franchezza ma..cosa pensa della situazione in cui si trova Terence?"

Eleonor sospirò: "Non mi ha mai chiesto un consiglio. Tuttavia ho un'idea ben precisa in merito: credo che abbia sbagliato, non doveva rinunciare a Candy. La signorina Marlow poteva essere aiutata in un altro modo, un sacrificio così grande non era affatto necessario"

"Vedo che la pensiamo allo stesso modo."

Si guardarono negli occhi, entrambi avevano avuto la stessa idea.

La mattina successiva William Andrew ed Eleonor Baker si incontrarono nuovamente al caffè per poi avviarsi insieme a casa di Susanna Marlow: avevano concordato che era necessario parlare con la ragazza per cercare di portarla a più miti consigli, anche se Albert era convinto che non sarebbe servito a molto.

La carrozza si fermò all'indirizzo indicato, Albert scese ed aiutò la donna a scendere a sua volta. Pagato il vetturino si diressero verso il portone del palazzo. Albert fu sul punto di suonare quando il portone si aprì e ne uscì un uomo distinto, alto, molto ben vestito, i capelli brizzolati accuratamente pettinati e che aveva un'espressione indecifrabile, tra l'adirato e il disgustato. Non salutò ne Albert ne Eleonor come sarebbe stato educato poiché li aveva praticamente urtati. Albert pensò che quell'uomo aveva qualcosa di familiare, gli ricordava qualcuno. Quando si girò per far passare Eleonor la vide pallidissima e nervosa.

"Eleonor, tutto bene? Sembra che lei abbia visto un fantasma!"

"Tutto bene"

"Conosce quell'uomo?"

Annuì, "E' il Duca di Grandchester, è il padre di Terence", sempre più pallida, "temo sia venuto per un motivo simile al nostro ma molto meno nobile"

Albert la guardò e comprese: anche lui aveva avuto la sua buona dose di sfuriate da parte della zia su come vanno conservati l'onore e la dignità di una famiglia e ricordava molto bene le parole di Terence a proposito del padre.

Suonarono al portone e si fecero annunciare.

"Signorina Marlow" iniziò Albert, "Eleonor ed io abbiamo convenuto che fosse arrivato il momento di parlare di questa situazione, come dire, anomala, in cui si trova. Immagino che riterrà questa un'ingerenza nella sua vita privata ma le faccio presente che anche noi siamo coinvolti in questa situazione, anche se non in prima persona. Prima di andare oltre aggiungerò che ne Candy ne Terence sanno di questa nostra visita."

"In che modo lei ha a che fare con questa storia?"

"Ho adottato Candy molto tempo fa e mi sono occupato di lei da quando era bambina ed ora credo sia necessario che…"

Susanna sgranò gli occhi.

"Non pronunci quel nome in casa mia!", sibilò.

"Credo sarà necessario", le rispose Albert con lo sguardo fermo; mentre Eleonor si era accomodata sul divano Albert era rimasto in piedi come la sua interlocutrice che si appoggiava al bastone e ora la sovrastava mentre lei si era avvicinata con fare minaccioso.

Non era a suo agio in quella situazione, diede un'occhiata ad Eleonor e si rese conto che era ancora sconvolta dall'aver visto Richard Grandchester, in quel momento non gli sarebbe stata d'alcun aiuto.

Susanna dominava a stento la rabbia.

"Ebbene, cosa volete?", ringhiò.

"Signorina Marlow, non siamo venuti a minacciarla o a imporle condizioni…"

"A quello ci ha già pensato il Duca!"

"Capisco. Non abbiamo intenzione di fare altrettanto, speravamo solo di riuscire a farle comprendere quanto una persona brillante ed intelligente come lei si stia facendo del male con le proprie mani continuando a mantenere in maniera artificiosa questa situazione. Terence se ne è andato perché non riusciva più a sostenere questa situzione."

"Non voglio più ascoltare nessuno! Siete pregati di uscire da casa mia!"

"Susanna", Eleonor si era alzata in piedi iniziando a parlare, "Mi stupisco come non riesci a comprendere quanto sta soffrendo mio figlio per questa situazione."

Susanna la fissò senza risponderle, non poteva sopportare il modo in cui lei era chiaramente schierata.

"USCITE!", gridò, voltandosi di scatto per non guardarli più.

"Non crede che una donna come lei meriti qualcosa di meglio dell'elemosina?", Albert le aveva preso le mani e la stava invitando a guardarlo negli occhi; Susanna sollevò il viso, una lunga scia di lacrime bagnava le gote ed il collo.

"Ed io?! Nessuno ci pensa? Pensate che voglia essere una carceriera? Vorrei che Terence fosse felice con me! Cos'ha lei che io non ho? Anche prima dell'incidente c'era sempre lei tra noi!!! Ma io non posso vivere senza Terence!"

Scoppiò in singhiozzi coprendosi il volto con le mani, Albert appoggiò le mani sulle spalle nel tentativo di consolarla.

In quel mentre entrò la madre che, alla vista della figlia iniziò a gridare: "USCITE DA QUESTA CASA! ANDATEVENE! NON CREDETE CHE STIA GIA' SOFFRENDO ABBASTANZA!"

Albert si voltò lentamente, fissando con gli occhi stretti la donna che smise all'istante di strepitare, poi rivolto a Susanna le parlò con dolcezza ma le due donne non udirono le parole.

Piano piano la ragazza smise di piangere e tornò a guardare in viso Albert accennando un sorriso debole.

"Va bene…va bene" gli disse con un soffio di voce.

Le diede un bacio lieve sulla fronte e Susanna restò basita, come se l'avesse visto per la prima volta.

Poi Albert si voltò verso Eleonor che gli rispose con un cenno, era ora di andare ma la madre di Susanna non sembrava soddisfatta.

"Cosa siete venuti a fare qui? Che volete da mia figlia?"

"Mamma, ti spiego dopo, lascia che vadano. William, grazie"

Albert rispose con un inchino, "Sa dove trovarmi, resterò in città per un po', mi farebbe piacere pranzare con lei e con la signora", disse con un leggero inchino della testa rivolto alla madre di Susanna.

La donna gli rispose irrigidendosi e voltandosi dall'altra parte.

Quando furono usciti Albert cercò di fermare una vettura di piazza. Eleonor era ancora pallida.

"Mi spiace di non esserle stata d'aiuto..", mormorò

"Si sente bene?"

"Sì, sì, grazie..non riesco a capire come abbia fatto Richard a trovare Susanna", mormorò quasi stesse parlando a se stessa.

"Per oggi basta, l'accompagno a casa"

"Mi domando dove sia ora.."

"Terence?"

"No Richard", aveva lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto, sembrava risoluta a fare qualcosa…Alzò gli occhi blu verso Albert, "Devo trovarlo e parlargli, devo capire con quali intenzioni è venuto in America"

"Capisco..ha una residenza qui?"

"Non mi risulta.."

"Questo complica le cose…"

Finalmente arrivò una carrozza, Albert ed Eleonor vi salirono e i cavalli ripartirono veloci, il rumore degli zoccoli sul selciato.

Susanna si ritirò in camera sua.

Ripensò al colloquio che aveva avuto con il padre di Terence: era rimasta senza parole quando la domestica le aveva detto chi aveva chiesto di vederla.

Si era offerto di aiutarla a riportare Terence da lei, voleva che si sposassero il prima possibile dopo il suo ritorno, ci avrebbe pensato lui a farlo ragionare, così le aveva detto. Era chiaramente indispettito dal comportamento del figlio. Lei aveva fatto fatica a rispondere, non riusciva a credere alle proprie orecchie: pensava che il padre fosse d'accordo con Eleonor ed invece combattevano su due fronti diversi.

Ripensò a William Andrew: il tono della voce diceva molto in merito al legame tra lui e Candy, c'era una nota di apprensione molto simile a quella che aveva Eleonor quando parlava del figlio.

Le parole che le aveva sussurrato all'orecchio erano state dolci e rassicuranti: se Terence fosse tornato non sarebbe rimasta sola, non sarebbe stata abbandonata ma era necessario che Terence potesse scegliere, solo così anche lei sarebbe stata libera di vivere la propria vita.

Lei aveva provato un brivido e una sensazione di calore nel petto a quelle parole ma non sapeva spiegarsi il perché, forse era colpa di quegli occhi chiari che sembravano vedere tutto. O forse era la sua stanchezza per quella situazione sfibrante.

Il Duca le aveva detto che sarebbe tornato qualora avesse avuto notizie del figlio; sperò fosse presto.


	14. Chapter 14

"Sua Grazia scende subito", annunciò il servitore con un inchino.

Elonor ebbe così il tempo di guardarsi intorno.

Era finalmente riuscita a trovare l'indirizzo di Richard e si era fatta coraggio, non sapeva bene cosa gli avrebbe detto ma sentiva la necessità di parlargli.

La palazzina era di recente costruzione ma il gusto raffinato dell'architettura e dell'arredamento la rendevano adeguata residenza di un duca inglese, riusciva ad immaginare con quale cura maniacale avesse scelto la casa.

Si sorprese a pensare a quando Richard fosse cambiato in tutti quegli anni: era diventato il genere di persona che lei non poteva soffrire, pieno di sé, della nobiltà del suo sangue, dell'onore della casata; non era così quando si erano conosciuti, era molto più simile a Terence, a Candy, allo stesso William.

Si voltò al rumore dei passi del Duca che fece il suo ingresso nel salotto con un'aria infastidita.

"A cosa debbo l'onore della tua visita?", domandò con sguardo glaciale.

"A cosa debbo l'onore che ti interessi delle sorti di mio figlio?", rispose lei senza preamboli.

"Vorrai dire mio figlio!"

Eleonor lo squadrò disgustata.

"Solo perché porta il tuo nome, non certo perché tu ti sia occupato di lui!"

"Nemmeno tu sei stata una madre così sollecita..", la voce aveva una vena di acido.

"Me l'hai tolto con la forza e non mi hai permesso di vederlo, l'hai minacciato perché non mi vedesse più..", nella voce di lei c'era così tanta rabbia repressa che Richard pensò che potesse aggredirlo anche fisicamente.

"Sei venuta a rinfacciarmi di nuovo tutto questo?", i due continuavano a fronteggiarsi a pochi passi l'uno dall'altra, "e poi ti ho fatto un favore, non ha ostacolato la tua carriera..".

Lei rispose con uno sguardo carico d'odio.

"Sono venuta per sapere cosa facevi da Susanna Marlow, la settimana scorsa"

"Non ti riguarda.."

"Se riguarda Terence riguarda anche me!"

"Tu cosa ci facevi lì con quel ragazzo? Chi è?", la gelosia che si insinuava in lui.

"Non ti riguarda.."

Nessuno dei due sembrava propenso a concedere qualcosa all'altro ma poi Eleonor: "Ascolta, lo scontro tra noi non porterà a nulla…immagino tu sia qui per cercare di ritrovare Terence ed è ciò che voglio anch'io…perché non uniamo le nostre forze? Forse avremo più fortuna…"

Fece un passo verso di lui e posò una mano sul suo braccio.

Richard continuò a guardarla senza lasciar trapelare i pensieri; non aveva pensato alla possibilità che lei lo cercasse, che potesse trovarsela dinnanzi così, adirata e bella, che la ricerca del figlio lo portasse pericolosamente vicino a quella donna che a voce alta diceva di disprezzare ma che amava alla follia, ancora.

Il duca la guardò negli occhi e sentì tremare il cuore. A distanza di quattordici anni non aveva smesso d'amarla come l'amava il giorno in cui aveva preso il piroscafo portandole via Terence. Aveva ceduto alle pressioni di suo padre e di suo zio, l'aveva ripudiata per sposare una marchesa che non aveva mai desiderato avere accanto. Eleonor lo tormentava nei sogni da allora e adesso era troppo vicina. Con uno sforzo sovraumano si era voltato per andare alla finestra.

Avrebbe voluto gettare la maschera e ricominciare tutto da capo ma ormai era tardi.

"Credo sia ora che tu vada"

Eleonor si allontanò da lui risentita, aveva sperato che per amore del figlio smettesse di comportarsi come se lei fosse un'appestata e, almeno per qualche tempo, deponesse le armi.

"Mi auguro che tu non faccia cose avventate…Terence se ne è andato perché sta soffrendo, era l'unico modo che aveva per sottrarsi ad una situazione insostenibile, non lo costringere a tornare contro la sua volontà…bisogna che le cose cambino" e se ne andò prendendo con rabbia il soprabito gettato sulla poltrona di pelle amaranto.

Restò solo con i propri pensieri.

_-Non lo costringere a tornare-_

Già una volta qualcuno gli aveva detto una frase come quella.

Ora Eleonor gli chiedeva la stessa cosa…sembrava che lui non facesse altro che costringere Terence a fare ciò che non voleva.

Aveva seguito l'ascesa del figlio e quella giovane attrice gli era subito parsa la persona ideale per lui. Susanna Marlow dolce e gentile. Era sommamente indispettito dal comportamento tenuto dal figlio: le doveva la vita e lui non era stato capace di comportarsi con onore, sposarla e restarle accanto.

Ricordava bene Candy Andrew, non aveva dimenticato quella sensazione di calore che gli aveva trasmesso, gli aveva aperto gli occhi su Terence, era riuscito a farglielo vedere attraverso le sue iridi verdi piene d'amore ma lei non era affatto auspicabile come nuora: se in passato aveva creduto potessero esserlo, le sue origini ed il suo modo di vivere non la rendevano più desiderabile.

Si era informato su di lei ed era venuto a conoscenza di fatti che gettavano ombra sulla sua moralità.

Era necessario trovare quella ragazza e mettere le cose in chiaro, qualunque fossero i rapporti con il figlio.

E, per il momento, Eleonor doveva restare fuori da tutto questo, lo avrebbe solo ostacolato perché non avrebbe compreso.


	15. Chapter 15

Il treno correva veloce attraversando città, campagne, immense pianure e fiumi: tutto si confondeva davanti a lei. Il finestrino le restituiva l'immagine di una giovane donna, minuta, elegante, dai lunghi capelli dorati che si inanellavano in mille boccoli ribelli e morbidi sulle spalle, i codini che aveva tanto amato portare non c'erano più, da qualche tempo ormai aveva rinunciato a quell'ultimo simbolo di un'innocenza ormai perduta. I grandi occhi verdi, di solito luminosi e vivaci, lasciavano tradire uno smarrimento profondo.

Presto sarebbe stata nuovamente a casa, al sicuro.

Aveva commesso una stupidaggine, non avrebbe mai dovuto cercarlo, lui non le apparteneva più già da tempo, non aveva alcun diritto di ricomparirgli davanti così all'improvviso per tentare di dirgli che aveva sbagliato: era anche colpa sua se era ridotto così…lei l'aveva spinto lontano da se.

Sembrava che non fosse passato tutto quel tempo, entrambi avevano ancora negli occhi la stessa luce e nel cuore la stessa disperazione.

Quando era arrivata lì era rimasta sconvolta da quello che aveva visto. Non erano la povertà del luogo o le condizioni della casa a metterla a disagio ma la disperazione ed il desiderio di annientamento di se che trasparivano da tutto ciò che lo circondava. Aveva intravisto l'armonica che gli aveva regalato nei giorni felici di Londra, l'aveva ancora ma era coperta da uno spesso strato di polvere. I copioni amati erano buttati in malo modo sulla mensola storta e le lettere, le sue lettere, quelle lettere piene d'amore e di speranza che lei gli aveva scritto, vestita di bianco, giovane allieva, piena di sogni come lui, erano lì, legate con un piccolo nastro rosso, le aveva riconosciute subito: quei ricordi li aveva portati con se ma non li toccava da tempo.

In quell'anno dall'ultima volta che l'aveva visto in quello sgangherato teatro da quattro soldi si era convinta di aver raggiunto una certa stabilità emotiva.

Sapere che lui era tornato a vivere la rassicurava e la rendeva ancora più convinta che la decisione che aveva preso fosse quella giusta. Sembrava potesse essere finalmente felice con Susanna.

Si era sentita via via più forte, l'amicizia di Albert, sempre al suo fianco, la sosteneva e lei aveva provato a toglierselo dal cuore, aveva provato a trovare un ruolo nuovo accanto a quell'angelo che non faceva che proteggerla e amarla, ma non ci era riuscita.

La notizia della sua nuova scomparsa l'aveva gettata nel panico per diversi giorni: aveva avuto il terrore di leggere della sua morte.

E aveva ferito Albert, questo non se lo sarebbe mai perdonata.

Eleonor l'aveva supplicata di aiutarla: era riuscita a trovare il figlio con l'aiuto di un investigatore privato ed era convinta che solo Candy potesse aiutarlo.

Era convinta di saper gestire la presenza di Terence, di dominare quell'irrequietudine che le stava crescendo dentro da quando lui era scomparso, che sarebbe stata in grado di avere ragione di lui e di se stessa. Era partita incapace di resistere ancora senza sapere come stava, cosa faceva. La lettera preoccupata della madre, il loro colloquio, l'aveva resa ancora più irrequieta di quanto non fosse dopo la sua scomparsa.

Aveva lasciato che i loro sentimenti ed il loro istinto soggiogassero la loro volontà: quando lui le aveva cinto la vita con le mani, in una presa disperata come quella notte d'inverno, lei aveva compreso in un istante la natura di quel languore che aveva provato da quando aveva deciso di partire alla sua ricerca.

Ora guardava il paesaggio scorrere dinnanzi ai suoi occhi e pensava a quelle poche parole che gli aveva lasciato, non era stata in grado di scrivere altro. La vergogna ed il rimorso avevano preso il sopravvento ed era andata via prima dell'alba; non aveva smesso di piangere da allora.

Lunghi giorni di viaggio. Ancora poche ore e sarebbe stata al sicuro, non avrebbe detto niente a nessuno, nemmeno a lui, al suo angelo che l'aveva accompagnata alla stazione e l'aveva lasciata partire con un'espressione molto preoccupata negli occhi azzurro cupo.

La grande stazione di Chicago era rumorosa ed indaffarata, un via vai incessante di persone e merci.

Locomotori sbuffanti sembravano fare le fusa vicino alle pensiline mentre passeggeri carichi di bagagli salivano e scendevano dalle carrozze.

Candy scese ed impiegò poco ad individuare il suo angelo biondo che l'aspettava, sovrastando molte delle teste intorno a lui; gli aveva mandato un telegramma quando il treno si trovava a Salt Lake City, il viaggio da Portland era stato lungo e non vedeva l'ora di arrivare.

Albert era sorridente ma lo sguardo era preoccupato.

"Ciao piccola, come stai?", le disse stringendola in un abbraccio affettuoso.

Lei represse le lacrime che continuavano a voler uscire, sentiva la testa vuota.

"Bene, tutto bene", rispose con un sorriso, "sono solo stanca per il viaggio, è lunghissimo!"

"Allora?"

"Non l'ho trovato", mentì.

"Mmmm…", Albert non sembrava convinto della risposta ma per il momento si accontentò, "Vieni, andiamo a casa, avrai voglia di fare un bagno e poi stasera c'è una cena.."

"Non avrai detto niente a nessuno, vero?"

"No, no, ma ho pensato che, in qualunque modo finisse la faccenda, ti avrebbe fatto piacere vedere i tuoi amici e così stasera abbiamo organizzato un pic nic sul lago ed una gita in barca al tramonto"

Lei sorrise, era sempre così dolce e premuroso, non sapeva proprio come avrebbe fatto senza di lui.

Era partita raccontando che sarebbe andata a trovare una delle colleghe infermiere sulla west coast, non voleva che qualcuno sapesse, stava già male a sufficienza senza dover difendere le proprie ragioni con gli amici e non se la sentiva di vedere lo sguardo di rimprovero di Archie che considerava Terence indegno di lei.

La villa degli Andrew appariva enorme nella luce del tramonto che incombeva.

Piccoli lampioncini erano appesi sotto il gazebo in riva al lago ed un'allegra combriccola stava cenando seduta intorno al tavolo al fresco.

Albert aveva riunito Archie, Annie, Patty, Stear, Martin, anche George era con loro, come sempre.

Stavano finendo il dolce e Stear e Archie si contendevano l'ultima fetta, facendo ridere gli altri quando Klin e Puppe, il procione e la puzzola, ebbero la meglio portandosi via l'ultimo pezzo sotto il loro naso e andarono ad accoccolarsi in grembo a Candy per dividersi il bottino. Albert era seduto di fronte a lei e non aveva smesso di osservarla da quando era tornata: sentiva dentro che gli nascondeva qualcosa, si stava sforzando di apparire serena ed allegra ma un velo di tristezza passava sulle iridi smeraldine. Non era la delusione per non averlo trovato, c'era dell'altro.

Ora lei stava accarezzando i due animali ma lo sguardo era perso nel vuoto, solo lui sembrava accorgersene.

Le due coppie si alzarono per raggiungere l'imbarcadero e fare un giro sul lago prima che la luce scomparisse. George e Martin si erano lanciati in una discussione di cui lei non afferrava le parole.

Vide Albert alzarsi e venire verso di lei porgendole una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi a sua volta.

"Vieni? Mica vorrai restare lì tutta la sera?", lo sguardo era dolce e attento, un sorriso accennato e sereno. Lui riusciva a farla sentire sicura anche quando, come ora, tutto intorno a lei stava vacillando e cadendo.

Lo seguì senza dire una parola fino alla barca, dove lui l'aiutò a salire. Pochi colpi di remi e si allontanarono dalla riva, gli amici li stavano chiamando a gran voce ma lui lasciò andare la barca per inerzia, smettendo di remare.

Le onde li cullavano dolcemente, il lago sembrava una distesa di porpora e oro, lontano si sentiva lo stormire degli alti alberi lungo la riva, il vento lieve increspava appena la superficie dell'acqua via via più scura, tutto sembrava ispirare quiete e serenità.

Albert continuava a guardare Candy ma lei, appoggiata al bordo della barca, fissava l'acqua sfiorandola con un dito.

"Mi vuoi dire cosa è successo?"

Non rispose ma grandi lacrime caddero come cristalli nell'acqua scura.

"L'hai trovato, vero?"

Annuì.

"Vuoi parlarne?"

Scosse la testa: "Non me la sento, scusa"

"Non ti preoccupare…"

"Albert.."

"Sì.."

"Se mi dovesse cercare…se per caso dovesse venire fin qui…ti prego, fa in modo che non sappia dove trovarmi…"

"Ma.."

"Non chiedermi nulla, non ora, non voglio più vederlo! E' stato un errore andare", continuava a guardare l'acqua scura e grandi lacrime segnavano cerchi concentrici sulla superficie ormai completamente calma del lago.

"Va bene, farò come vuoi", non riusciva a negarle nulla, non quando la vedeva soffrire così, avrebbe voluto sapere il perché di quel nuovo dolore, così forte che faceva star male anche lui.

"Grazie", la voce era spenta.

"Piccola…", quanta tenerezza e affetto in quella parola.

Lei si voltò e lo fissò negli occhi: la calma che traspariva da tutta la sua persona la fece sentire ancora più instabile, inadeguata, fragile. Scoppiò in un pianto dirotto coprendosi il volto.

Albert sospirò, passandosi una mano sulla fronte e fra i capelli, poi si mosse piano fino ad arrivare accanto a lei, le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e la strinse forte lasciando che gli bagnasse la camicia di lacrime.

Restarono così a lungo, cullati dall'acqua. La notte era scesa e gli altri erano già rientrati da un pezzo alla villa quando loro due toccarono nuovamente la riva erbosa.

Albert legò la barca mentre Candy lo fissava come ipnotizzata.

"Che hai? Sei sicura di star bene?", squadrandola.

"Sì, sì, ora sì"

"Sai che non ne sono affatto convinto, vero?"

"Sì ma non me la sento di parlarne stasera."

_"Va bene, vieni, rientriamo, inizia a fare fresco e tu sei vestita troppo poco"._


	16. Chapter 16

Chiuse la stilografica con un sospiro e la posò sui contratti che aveva di fronte a sé.

Si era rifiutato categoricamente di rispondere al posto di Candy alla lettera che Terence le aveva scritto, lettera di cui nemmeno la ragazza conosceva il contenuto perché l'aveva ridotta in mille briciole senza nemmeno leggerla. Sentiva che non era la cosa giusta da fare.

La sera stava scendendo sulla città, il cielo rosa e oro pareva voler contrastare l'arrivo della notte e Albert era ancora nello studio privato.

Stava rimettendo ordine nella confusione che riusciva a creare sulla scrivania quando lavorava: dopo un po' non ci capiva più niente e doveva passare mezza giornata a riordinare faldoni e cassetti.

Da una pila di fogli in un cassetto emerse un porta documenti in pelle scura, era quello in cui teneva la corrispondenza quando vagabondava con lo zaino in spalla insieme a Puppe, era convinto di averlo perso chissà dove.

Lo aprì e ne emersero fogli di carta da lettera e buste, ben diverse da quelle che usava ora, con lo stemma della famiglia e le proprie iniziali in oro.

Tra i fogli ancora bianchi c'erano appunti di viaggio, bozze di lettere che aveva spedito: trovò la brutta copia di quella che aveva inviato a Candy dall'Africa e molte altre.

In un'altra busta trovò delle foto, quella della sorella Rose con Anthony ancora in fasce fra le sue braccia, quella di Archie e Stear con il costume tradizionale scozzese del clan cui la loro famiglia appartiene, quella dei genitori, sorridenti, con lui ed le sue tre sorelle.

Cercò ancora e ne trovò un'altra, più piccola. Essa apparteneva ad un passato ormai lontano.

Le mani gli tremarono.

La foto color seppia gli restituiva l'immagine di una ragazza dai lunghi capelli, leggermente mossi, chiari come gli occhi, grandi ed espressivi. Portava la divisa da infermiera, un'espressione dolce sul viso pulito, lui accanto a lei, in abiti coloniali. Sullo sfondo un piccolo edificio in legno, persone in fila per salire la piccola scala, donne e bambini di colore.

Un nodo in gola ed il cuore gonfio di nostalgia.

Albert si ritrovò spesso a guardare quella fotografia.

Lui in Africa, in quel piccolo ambulatorio in mezzo alla savana: era quanto di più bello avesse mai vissuto, quanto di più appagante.

Provava un'infinita nostalgia.


	17. Chapter 17

Candy udì il pianoforte suonare mentre camminava lungo il corridoio al primo piano. Si sentiva sempre più confusa, ogni cosa le sembrava priva di senso. Erano passati già più di due mesi e l'estate aveva lasciato posto alla luce dorata di fine settembre.

Ormai ogni notte si svegliava di soprassalto, le sembrava di sentire il respiro regolare di lui che dormiva accanto a lei, nello squallore di quella povera stanza.

Non sarebbe mai dovuta andare, non avrebbe mai dovuto andare via da lui in quel modo.

Se n'era andata dopo averlo guardato a lungo mentre dormiva, nella penombra i lineamenti del ragazzo avevano finalmente perso quella contrazione dolorosa che lei aveva visto in tutti quegli anni.

Il pianoforte continuava a suonare un notturno di Chopin, dolce e struggente, che ben si accordava con quello che provava in quel momento.

Si domandò chi stesse suonando: lo strumento restava silenzioso molto a lungo aspettando che Annie talvolta lo risvegliasse.

Arrivò all'altezza della sala della musica e sbirciò dalla porta socchiusa: con suo grande stupore vide che era Albert; le dava le spalle e non si accorse di lei che entrò in punta di piedi per non disturbarlo. Finì di suonare il pezzo e appoggiando i gomiti sul leggio si prese il viso tra le mani sospirando, poi si lasciò sfuggire "Candy…", come un gemito sommesso.

"Come hai fatto ad accorgerti di me? Sono stata silenziosa.."

Albert sobbalzò, irrigidendosi.

Si voltò sorridendole ma era teso.

"Scusa, non volevo spaventarti, non sapevo che suonassi anche il pianoforte e così bene.."

Albert si schermì con una mano. "Me la cavo meglio col pianoforte che con certe lumache che strisciano…ma non è niente di che…"

"Perché non continui?" gli chiese sedendosi accanto a lui davanti alla tastiera, dandogli un colpetto con la spalla.

Lui ricominciò a suonare e Candy seguiva le dita agili muoversi davanti a lei: un altro notturno, malinconico e dolce.

La musica finì e lei gli chiese: "Perché hai detto il mio nome, prima, se non ti eri accorto di me?"

Albert contrasse la mascella ma lei non si accorse di quel segno di nervosismo, stava guardando i propri piedi giocare con i pedali del pianoforte.

"Ti stavo pensando, sono preoccupato. Da quando sei tornata sei sempre più strana, parli poco, mangi ancora meno, Martin mi dice che sul lavoro sei sempre più distratta…Mi dici cos'è accaduto con Terence, vorrei poter fare qualcosa. Sarebbe stato meglio se ci fossi andato io."

"Abbiamo litigato, ecco tutto, e ci siamo lasciati in malo modo".

La guardò, pensieroso, poi si decise.

"Forse hai bisogno di distrarti un po', che ne dici di venire con me stavolta?"

Lei lo guardò sorpresa, la bocca aperta che lui le chiuse con un dito ridendo.

"Sai che sembri un pesce così?" e continuò a ridere, provocando un rabbuffo di lei, che lo spinse facendolo cadere. Risero entrambi.

"Allora vieni?", le chiese nuovamente, alzandosi.

"Dove devi andare?"

"Devo scendere in Florida, poi Boston e New York. Ci vorranno un paio di mesi prima di tornare qui. Pensi che Martin possa fare a meno di te per tutto questo tempo?"

"Glielo chiederò ma credo di sì"

"Vuoi avvisare Eleonor Baker che saremo a New York tra un mesetto?"

"Non saprei che dirle"

"Ad esempio come sta Terence?"

"Meglio di no.."

Lui alzò un sopracciglio.

"La situazione era anche peggiore di quando l'hai trovato a Rockstown."

Gli occhi della ragazza si persero nel vuoto, Albert si sedette di nuovo accanto a lei e le prese una mano, intrecciando le dita con le sue e lei ricominciò a raccontare: "Non recita più da tanto tempo, la mia armonica… fa lo stalliere in una fattoria..ha ripreso a bere, tanto, e…avresti dovuto vedere la stanza…", la voce le si spezzò completamente, "tutto così sporco e fatiscente, così…triste e desolante, come fa , come fa a..", la voce le morì in gola, tremava.

"Cosa vi siete detti?"

Albert la incoraggiò con lo sguardo ma lei non riusciva a continuare.

"Non molto", questo era vero, pensò Candy, non avevano parlato molto.

"Perché non è tornato indietro con te?"

Scrollò la testa..non si poteva…non poteva dirgli cos'era accaduto, perché era fuggita…si vergognava di quello che aveva fatto, non voleva che nessuno sapesse…nemmeno Albert, si sarebbe certo vergognato di lei….non avrebbe dovuto cedere così….le signorine ben educate non si comportano così, non si lasciano andare fra le braccia di un uomo che non sia il marito…se lo avessero saputo Suor Maria e Suor Maria…penserebbero di aver allevato una svergognata senza pudore….non poteva dire nulla, doveva restare un segreto. Terence: non l'avrebbe più visto, era così che doveva andare…

"Non è quello che avresti dovuto dirgli, lo sai!"…la voce di Albert la risvegliò da quei pensieri.

"E' l'unica cosa che si poteva fare, l'unica cosa giusta, me l'hai detto anche tu quando sono tornata..quella volta..", aveva il respiro affannoso al ricordo di quel viaggio, si alzò.

"Forse allora non avevo capito a cosa vi avrebbe portato quella scelta…vi state distruggendo …."

Candy abbassò la testa e se ne andò senza proferire parola.

Albert restò seduto al pianoforte, la testa fra le mani.

Non sapeva che fare, non sapeva più cosa fare.

Dopo averla vista tornare nuovamente in quello stato, era assolutamente conscio di dover definitivamente mettere da parte ciò che provava e scuotersi da quella sorta di attesa che aveva vissuto fino a quel momento: doveva fare qualcosa prima che fosse troppo tardi.

Albert aveva sperato che con il passare del tempo il dolore di Candy si sarebbe lentamente addolcito.

Era certo che solo un cambiamento potesse giovare alla ragazza, anche se quel viaggio insieme avrebbe alimentato ulteriori illazioni su di loro: non gli importava molto, potevano scrivere quello che volevano, l'unica cosa importante era che Candy tornasse ad essere un po' più serena.

Di se non sapeva cosa pensare e forse era meglio non pensare: in lui non era cambiato nulla malgrado i mesi passati lontano da lei a New York e la speranza era come una luce in fondo ad un lungo corridoio.

Dopo quasi un'ora Albert si alzò dal pianoforte e andò a dare le prime disposizioni per la loro partenza: il treno per Boston era stato prenotato, doveva modificare le prenotazioni, sarebbero partiti entro pochi giorni.


	18. Chapter 18

"La signorina Andrew scenderà subito"

Il Duca osservava con interesse il grande salone di Casa Andrew, arredato con un lusso e con un gusto che difficilmente si poteva vedere nelle residenze americane.

Dopo lunghe ricerche e meditazioni aveva deciso di parlare con Candy Andrew per capire cosa sapeva del figlio.

"Buongiorno signor Duca"

"Buongiorno signorina Candy"

Candy lo invitò ad accomodarsi con un gesto ma il Duca restò in piedi e così fece anche lei.

"Mi dica, per quale motivo è qui?"

"Dovrebbe immaginarlo.."

Lei abbassò gli occhi: "Sì, ma non vedo come posso esserle utile.."

"Mi vuol dire che non sa dove sia Terence?"

"No, non lo so", mentì.

"Signorina, l'ultima volta che ci siamo visti lei mi ha chiesto di lasciare libero mio figlio, ma il risultato non è stato dei migliori: è la seconda volta che fa perdere le proprie tracce e stavolta sono determinato a trovarlo e riportarlo a casa"

Candy lo fissò senza parlare: l'immagine di Terence addormentato nella penombra del mattino le tornò in mente con forza. Sentì gli occhi che bruciavano.

"La scomparsa di Terence non ha nulla a che vedere con quella mia richiesta ne con la scelta di fare l'attore.", rispose piano

"Come fa a saperlo?", la voce era aspra.

"Lo so e basta", mormorò.

"Io credo, invece, che lei in tutta questa storia abbia un ruolo non marginale, che la signorina Marlow non ha voluto spiegare ma posso immaginare. Io non credo che una ragazza nella sua posizione, per quanto porti un nome importante, possa pensare di mettere gli occhi su mio figlio. In Inghilterra non avevo capito che tipo di persona lei fosse. Da quando sono arrivato qui ho raccolto molti elementi che mi fanno pensare che la sua moralità non sia così cristallina come voleva darmi ad intendere."

Candy piantò gli occhi in faccia al Duca, i pugni stretti per la rabbia: "Cosa vuol dire?! Lei non sa proprio nulla!"

"So molto più di quanto lei creda e se anche riuscisse ad ingannare Terence e sua madre, con me non ha molte speranze, conosco le persone come lei e non ho intenzione di permettere che il buon nome dei Grandchester venga macchiato dalla presenza di una ragazza dalle origini sconosciute e dal comportamento immorale."

"Lei non sa nemmeno di cosa sta parlando, come si permette?!"

"Dalla sua reazione vedo che ho centrato il problema, signorina. Terence deve tornare alla propria vita e se questo avverrà non ci deve essere più nulla che sconvolga, mi ha capito? Sono pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa perché tutto si sistemi e lei non si metta in mezzo. Ognuno ha il suo prezzo e credo lo abbia anche lei. "

Candy ormai non era più in grado di reggere la conversazione, aveva una sensazione di nausea che non riusciva quasi a dominare.

"Se dovessi incontrare Terence saprò io cosa dirgli ed ora, se mi vuole scusare, non mi sento molto bene, addio Duca, le auguro di trovarlo" e, appena fuori dalla stanza, corse in bagno reprimendo un conato di vomito, il viso bagnato, gli occhi ciechi.

Il Duca si era avviato verso l'ingresso quando una voce maschile lo fermò:

"Lei è il Duca di Grandchester, giusto?"

Si voltò.

"E lei chi è, di grazia?", lo aveva riconosciuto, era il ragazzo che aveva visto con Eleonor.

"William Andrew"

Il Duca salutò con un inchino accennato e forzato.

"A cosa debbo l'onore della visita?"

"Avevo bisogno di parlare con la signorina Candy"

"La faccio chiamare?", gli rispose facendo finta di non aver visto Candy correre via.

"Non si disturbi, le ho già parlato"

"Sì e ho visto il risultato…", la voce era falsamente cortese, gli occhi freddi.

Il Duca lo fissò e William proseguì: "Non permetto a nessuno di venire in casa mia e minacciare la mia famiglia".

"La sua famiglia", aveva le labbra atteggiate in un sorriso sarcastico,"mmm…già…La signorina Candy non deve più avvicinarsi a mio figlio, ero venuto a mettere in chiaro questo"

"Lei crede davvero di conoscere quale sia la cosa migliore per suo figlio?"

"Pensa di conoscerlo meglio di me che sono suo padre?", un sorriso sardonico sulle labbra.

"Sì, direi di sì e lei sta facendo un grosso errore. Candy è l'unica che possa aiutare Terence."

"Ho i miei dubbi su questo..", era ormai sulla soglia, "Mi stupisco che una famiglia come la vostra abbia accolto una persona del genere e le abbia dato un nome"

"Il nome è solo una minima parte di una persona, la nobiltà d'animo non sempre va di pari passo con la nobiltà del titolo", gli occhi azzurri di William Andrew erano gelidi e fissavano il Duca con aria di sfida, la voce lasciava trasparire il disprezzo.

"Mi auguro che le nostre strade non si incrocino mai più"

"Temo per lei che non sarà così"

"Addio" e chiuse la porta dietro di sé.

_Che insolente,_ pensò il duca.


	19. Chapter 19

_-Perché sei andata via?! Perché vuoi essere una cometa nella mia vita? Sei la mia Stella Polare e non te ne accorgi nemmeno. Quanto pensi che io possa resistere a tutto questo? Come posso tornare ora da lei? Ora che ti ho avuta, anche solo per una notte…Mi hai voluto anche se sono così indegno..io non posso lasciarti andare! Sembri sabbia fra le mie dita… Ti voglio ancora, ti voglio per tutta la vita. Amore mio, non rifarò lo stesso errore, non ti lascerò andare ancora-_

_Come mai sei venuta fin qui? E io che pensavo di averti perduta per sempre, io che pensavo fossi di un altro…mi sono dunque ingannato così?E' stato tutto un equivoco dunque? Abbiamo sofferto per niente? Perché te ne sei andata, perché?!?_

Ormai fa lo stesso sogno tutte le notti: si sveglia accanto a lei, in una piccola casa luminosa, con il profumo dei tigli che permea l'aria; quando si volta lei non c'è, al suo posto Susanna, che porta in grembo suo figlio. Si sente soffocare, annaspa nel sonno, poi si sveglia di colpo.

Sono già passati due mesi da quel giorno in cui lei è passata come una meteora nella sua vita.

_Non cercarmi, non mi troverai_, una minaccia, una promessa. L'ha cercata ma non l'ha trovata, nessuna risposta alla sua lettera.

Nessuna risposta nemmeno da sua madre, in tournee è irraggiungibile…se solo riuscisse a trovarla.

Deve stringere i denti e lottare, lottare per riuscire a guadagnare di più, tutto quello che aveva del teatro non esiste più, la maggior parte è andato a Susanna, il resto l'ha buttato ai quattro venti, tra gioco d'azzardo, alcool, elemosina a chi sembrava avesse qualche speranza di essere felice.

Soldi spesi ancora prima di averli , debiti su debiti da saldare, solo ora si rende conto di quanto è caduto in basso, di quanta dignità ha perduto.

Deve stringere i denti ed aspettare, aspettare di partire, non può far altro.

Può solo pensare, se non diventa pazzo prima.

Vuoto, nostalgia, dolore, senso di impotenza.

Ricorda ancora molto bene il giorno in cui aveva visto la foto sul giornale, era arrivato davanti al teatro e si era chiesto che senso avesse andare avanti: aveva fatto tutto per lei, perché lei potesse essere ancora orgogliosa di lui.

Fino ad allora qualcosa di inspiegabile gli aveva detto che lei lo amava ancora, qualcosa che non aveva un fondamento razionale, qualcosa che gliela aveva fatta sentire vicina, come se potesse leggerle nella mente malgrado la distanza. Un argenteo filo sottile fatto di sogni e di speranza che univa le loro anime.

La realtà gli era stata sbattuta in faccia dalle pagine di un giornale: il filo argenteo era solo suo, lei, la sua anima, erano di un altro, di quello che per giunta avrebbe dovuto essere il suo migliore amico.

Gli era venuto in odio tutto: non avrebbe potuto sopportare un minuto di più i volti di coloro che aveva visto fino a quel momento, ripetere una vita che gli ricordava lei, meglio sparire, diventare altro, meglio perdersi.

Tristezza, solo tristezza, per giorni e mesi e voglia di chiudersi su se stesso come un riccio, per lasciare fuori il mondo. E aveva dormito in quella posizione, quando ci era riuscito: arrotolato su se stesso, l'unico modo perché lo stomaco non gli facesse male dai crampi che da lì partivano e lo facevano gemere di dolore quando arrivavano a chiudergli la gola.

Aveva fatto di tutto, tutti i lavori più pesanti che era riuscito a trovare: la spossatezza fisica riusciva a dare un po' di requie alla mente, insieme allo stordimento del bere, e talvolta riusciva a dormire sonni un po' meno agitati.

Il cibo non lo aveva mai interessato, in quei mesi ancora meno, il viso più scavato, gli occhi cerchiati. Spesso si era cacciato in una rissa o l'aveva provocata: talvolta aveva sperato che qualcuno lo uccidesse e ponesse fine alle sue sofferenze.

Poi lei, lei riapparsa dal nulla, senza una spiegazione, senza un perché: parole non dette e gesti che parlavano. Più pensa a quello che era accaduto e meno capisce.

Dov'è lei ora? Cosa sta facendo? Con chi è?

Perché è scappata così?

Ricorda bene di aver pianto fino a dormire quel giorno, dopo aver letto il biglietto. Ricorda bene lo stordimento con cui è arrivato a casa quella sera: bere era l'unico modo per trascinare un'esistenza altrimenti senza senso.

Ma lei?

Lei sembrava un angelo sceso sulla terra per ricordare agli uomini l'esistenza del Paradiso ma era un angelo triste, con la notte negli occhi, una notte senza quelle stelle che lui aveva imparato ad amare nei giorni felici in riva al lago.

Dov'erano andate quelle stelle? Forse erano state spazzate via da una tormenta di neve in una notte d'inverno insieme ai suoi sogni di una vita felice con lei.

Doveva tornare e trovare quelle stelle che erano l'unica via per il Paradiso.

Quello che hanno sopportato in quegli anni è qualcosa che va al di là di qualsiasi soglia del dolore e della disperazione: non è più disposto a scendere a compromessi, a venire a patti con il destino scritto da altri, niente e nessuno si metterà nuovamente in mezzo. Nemmeno Albert. Nemmeno Susanna.

Prende l'armonica e comincia a suonare. Suona per lei lontana. Suona e spera che lei lo possa sentire, che per qualche misterioso miracolo le note arrivino fino a lei.

Si guarda intorno: tutto sembra pronto ad accogliere un ospite…ha faticato tanto, niente più bottiglie vuote qui e là, una mano di calce a pulire i muri, ora bianchi, il mobilio rimesso a posto, una tovaglia colorata sul tavolino…c'è anche un piccolo vaso di fiori…rose, rose bianche…se lei tornerà…

Dopo tanti mesi riesce quasi a sorridere..la speranza di rivederla…e quelle rose bianche che sanno di lei…


	20. Chapter 20

"Ragazzo mio, entra, non restare lì, comincia a fare freddo"

"Grazie", disse varcando la soglia di legno con fare incerto.

Nel caminetto il fuoco scoppiettava, poco dopo una giovane suora alta e snella, una donna anziana dalle linee morbide, ed un giovane uomo sedevano intorno al tavolo sorbendo una tazza di the caldo.

"Mio caro, mi dispiace ma non la vediamo da tanto. L'ultima volta che è stata qui era a giugno, è venuta con il signor William e George a trovarci. Ora lavora a Chicago, nella clinica del dottor Martin. Dovrai cercarla lì"

"Bene, la ringrazio per la gentilezza, spero di rivedervi ancora", disse il ragazzo alzandosi e prendendo il mantello un po' logoro.

Le due donne lo guardarono, era cambiato molto da quando l'avevano visto per la prima volta, ospite inaspettato ed enigmatico.

"Non vuoi restare per cena?"

"Vi ringrazio ma preferisco partire subito"

"Comincia a fare freddo, vuoi un mantello più pesante? Tra poco ti sarà necessario..", i vestiti del giovane erano leggeri e l'autunno, con il suo vento e le sue piogge era iniziato.

"Vi ringrazio ma ne ho già uno..a presto", ed uscì, avviandosi a testa china verso il grande albero sulla collina.

***

"Tu devi essere Terence!"

"Come fa a saperlo?", gli occhi si strinsero, minacciosi.

"Beh, non è difficile quando si ha un'infermiera che parla di te e tu che hai le foto su tutti i giornali"

In un altro momento la cosa lo avrebbe infastidito ma in questo momento il fatto che quell'ometto basso lo conoscesse gli evitava un sacco di spiegazioni che non aveva voglia di dare.

"Candy dov'è?"

"Non è qui, è partita, starà via per un po'"

"Quando torna?"

"Non lo so, di preciso non me lo hanno detto"

"Hanno?"

"Mmmm…ho detto hanno?"

Terence lo guardò in tralice ma Martin si morse un labbro ed aggiunse: "Scusami ma i pazienti stanno aspettando e senza Candy.." e non finì la frase, facendo entrare uno dei bimbi in attesa.

Terence si strinse nel mantello e ripensò a quella frase: forse sapeva il perché di quel plurale.

***

"Signor George, c'è un ragazzo che desidera parlare con il signor William, gli ho detto che non è in città ma ha insistito tanto che mi sono visto costretto a dirgli di aspettare mentre venivo a chiamarla"

"Di chi si tratta?", chiese sollevando un sopracciglio.

"Non ha voluto dirlo"

"Dov'è adesso?"

"Nel salottino dabbasso"

"Vengo"

Lo riconobbe subito.

"Signor Grandchester, buongiorno, a cosa debbo la visita?"

Terence alzò un sopracciglio, era convinto di aver già visto quell'uomo poi ricordò.

"Buongiorno", gli rispose tendendogli la mano, "Sto cercando la signorina Candy, lei mi sa dire dove si trova?"

George aveva avuto precise istruzioni da William.

"Non è qui in questo momento"

"E dov'è? So che è partita"

Da chi l'avrà saputo?

"E' in viaggio con il signor William. Lui aveva una serie di impegni di lavoro e le ha chiesto di accompagnarla."

"E da quanto sono via?"

George era riluttante a rispondere ma Terence non sembrava disposto a rinunciare ad una risposta.

"Sono partiti da circa un mese."

"Quando torneranno?", cominciava a diventare nervoso e non si sentiva bene.

"Non credo prima di un paio di settimane o forse più"

"Lunghetto il viaggio, eh? Credo che lei sappia dove sono ora…"

George continuava ad essere restio a rispondere ma Terence era immobile ed irremovibile.

"A Boston"

" E dove alloggiano?"

George non rispose, temporeggiva, ma il ragazzo stava assumendo un'espressione irata.

"Al Lenox"

"Bene, grazie" ed uscì senza nemmeno aspettare la risposta.

_William non sarà molto felice di sapere che ho fornito tutte queste indicazioni ma se quei due ragazzi si ritrovano forse in questa famiglia ci sarà un po' di pace e, prima o poi, anche William riuscirà a dimenticare._

***

_Boston, sotto la neve, una settimana dopo, Hotel Lenox._

"Buongiorno, cosa posso fare per lei?"

Il portiere squadrò il ragazzo che aveva davanti. I tratti del viso e i modi di fare contrastavano nettamente con l'abbigliamento, trasandato, consunto e poco adatto alla stagione. Aveva gli occhi lucidi, come chi non sta bene.

"Buongiorno, avrei bisogno di un'informazione, sto cercando il signore e la signorina Andrew, mi sa dire se sono ancora in albergo?"

"Mi spiace sono partiti da circa un'ora.."

"Per caso non sa dove erano diretti?"

"Mi faccia vedere…sì, erano diretti alla stazione, li ha portati il nostro autista…"

A Terence girò la testa, allora era lei quella che aveva intravisto alla stazione, subito nascosta dall'incessante movimento della folla e non si era ingannato quando gli era sembrato di vedere Albert di spalle.

"Signore, si sente bene? ….Signore?"

Lo sguardo di Terence si offuscò, le voci intono a lui sempre più deboli, poi il nero.

Il portiere lo soccorse: bruciava per la febbre, fu chiamata un'ambulanza mentre il ragazzo veniva adagiato su uno dei divani della hall.


	21. Chapter 21

Ultimo giorno dell'anno.

Il roseto dormiva sotto la bianca coltre di neve sognando la primavera ancora lontana.

La neve danzava scendendo dal cielo in larghe falde e coprendo tetti, cancelli, alberi con grandi pennellate che sembravano di zucchero impalpabile.

Il grande abete, che il signor Whitman aveva decorato, scintillava di fronte al portico d'ingresso. Alcuni domestici cercavano di aver ragione della neve che continuava a scendere, tentando di mantenere libero il viale d'ingresso per le auto e le carrozze che di lì a poco sarebbero arrivate per il tradizionale ballo di fine anno della famiglia Andrew.

Lei e Albert, appena tornati dal viaggio, avevano trascorso il Natale alla casa di Pony insieme ad Archie, Stear, Annie e Patty, con i bambini, Tom e suo padre, Jimmy e il signor Cartwrite, Miss Pony e Suor Maria ma non avevano potuto sottrarsi al dover essere presenti alla festa di capodanno che la famiglia Andrew organizzava, per tradizione, a Lakewood.

Candy continuava a guardare la danza dei fiocchi di neve, incantata. La pendola suonò le cinque, fuori ormai era buio. Gettò ancora un pezzo di legna nel fuoco che lanciò mille scintille ed iniziò a spogliarsi e a prepararsi al bagno.

Nuda, si guardò nel grande specchio dalla cornice dorata che le restituì l'immagine di una ragazza dalla pelle bianca, cosparsa di efelidi come il viso, i lunghi capelli sciolti, biondi e ricci che le scendevano sulle spalle. Era piccola e minuta, il corpo snello e ben tornito, braccia sottili, mani dalle dita lunghe e fini, piccoli piedi eleganti. Aveva ragione Archie quando le diceva che se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto far girare la testa a qualunque uomo ma gli occhi verdi come smeraldi erano velati di tristezza: l'unico che aveva mai desiderato non era con lei.

Con le mani accarezzò il ventre che mostrava una rotondità che ormai cominciava a diventare evidente: ancora poco tempo e non avrebbe potuto più nasconderlo sotto gli abiti pesanti e i capotti.

Una lacrima le scese su una guancia lasciando un solco umido.

Nei suoi sogni di bambina aveva immaginato quella fase della sua vita in modo molto diverso.

Nei sogni vedeva la sua casa come un piccolo nido, un posto caldo e accogliente, un camino acceso e davanti ad esso una coppia.

Nei suoi sogni l'attesa di quella vita che nasceva scaldava più del fuoco di quel camino; nella realtà nulla riusciva a strapparla da quel deserto algido che sentiva intorno a sé, nemmeno il sorriso materno di Miss Pony, nemmeno la serenità di Suor Maria, nemmeno l'amore di Albert, sempre forte malgrado il suo tentativo di celarlo dietro l'amicizia.

Si sentiva terribilmente sola, non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di raccontarlo a nessuno, chiusa come un riccio su se stessa, su quel dramma che stava vivendo, da cui aveva lasciato fuori tutti.

Sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto raccontare tutto, ancora poco tempo e la vita che cresceva in lei sarebbe stata evidente.

Ripensava a Terence, non sapeva più nulla. Nessuno ne sapeva più nulla.

Prima di partire gli aveva scritto, gli aveva chiesto di vederlo per potergli parlare, era giusto che lui sapesse ma era anche decisa a non chiedergli nulla ma nessuna risposta era arrivata a Casa Andrew durante la loro assenza e nemmeno dopo.

Sapeva che lui l'aveva cercata, prima da Miss Pony, poi alla Clinica Felice, poi ancora a Casa Andrew ed infine a Boston, dove si era sentito male nella hall dell'albergo: l'avevano portato in ospedale d'urgenza, aveva un principio di polmonite; se ne era andato contro il parere dei medici.

Lo aveva saputo poco dopo il loro ritorno: George aveva informato Albert della visita del giovane e avevano fatto una serie di ricerche per rintracciarlo ma ormai nessuno sapeva più dove fosse.

Quando era tornata, sconvolta, da Portland aveva chiesto ad Albert di impedire a Terence di avvicinarla: ora avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per rivederlo.

Non riusciva più a guardare il suo angelo biondo negli occhi, si vergognava immensamente ed allo stesso tempo aveva paura della sua reazione: da quando lei era tornata a casa, ormai più di quattro mesi prima, Albert non aveva fatto che preoccuparsi per lei, portandola in viaggio con sé, non lasciandola mai sola, circondandola di tutto l'affetto possibile e lei non era nemmeno riuscita a sforzarsi di apparire serena, facendo preoccupare ancora di più tutti coloro che tenevano a lei.

Parlare sarebbe servito: avrebbe chiarito molte cose, avrebbe reso meno preoccupati i suoi amici, avrebbe reso meno teso e nervoso Albert, sapeva che gli stava facendo solo del male, che gliene avrebbe fatto ancora di più dopo ma non riusciva proprio a trovare le parole.

I suoi occhi erano sempre più velati ogni giorno che passava, i suoi passi sempre più incerti.

Si era sentita male prima di partire e quando erano in viaggio, le nausee mattutine l'avevano assalita per giorni; anche in quel caso non aveva detto nulla.

Albert sempre più preoccupato e lei, che non voleva essere visitata, era riuscita a fargli credere che fosse una forma influenzale; lui forse aveva letto la menzogna nei suoi occhi ma non aveva detto nulla, limitandosi a curarla.

Si preparò accuratamente per la cena ed il ballo anche se non aveva alcun desiderio di prendervi parte: lo faceva solo per i suoi amici, per non farli preoccupare in maniera eccessiva e perché era più facile assecondarli che discutere ogni volta.

Aveva scelto un abito in stile impero che nascondeva meglio l'accennata rotondità del ventre: era di un bel rosa cipria con dettagli bianchi. Aveva raccolto i capelli in basso sulla nuca in uno chignon morbido e aveva scelto una collana di corallo ad ornare la scollatura.

Sentì bussare alla porta, era Albert; finì d'indossare i lunghi guanti bianchi e lo raggiunse.

Scesero insieme nel salone per la cena.

"Albert…"

"Sì…"

Il dottore continuava ad accarezzarsi il mento guardando una coppia che volteggiava davanti a lui.

"Come sta Candy?"

"E' sempre triste, non è cambiato molto purtroppo…non so più che fare, niente sembra interessarla"

"Mangia?"

Albert lo guardò aggrottando le sopracciglia.

"Poco e niente, perché?"

"mmm", rispose Martin continuando a guardarla mentre ballava con Stear.

"Mi vuol dire a cosa sta pensando?"

"Senti ma, quando eravate in viaggio, non stava bene, vero?"

Albert cominciava ad essere allarmato. "Ma come fa a…? No, non è stata bene, ha fatto due settimane in cui aveva nausee continue ed è rimasta a letto perché si sentiva molto debole…dottore, pensa di dirmi a cosa sta pensando, prima o poi?"

"E dimmi, qualcuno l'ha visitata?"

"No, ha detto che era solo influenza e non ha voluto che chiamassi il medico. Allora, dottore?"

"mmm", fu tutta la risposta che ebbe il ragazzo.

Martin aveva osservato Candy attentamente e la sua esperienza gli aveva fatto intuire la verità ancora prima che Albert aggiungesse dettagli interessanti. I lineamenti del viso erano più morbidi e, sotto il vestito, ad un occhio attento, cominciava ad essere evidente un qualcosa che non poteva proprio essere collegato al robusto appetito che la ragazza sembrava aver perso da parecchio tempo.

Si scoprì a chiedersi se Albert potesse essere in qualche modo coinvolto in quella faccenda: era meglio tacere per il momento, avrebbe cercato di parlare con Candy, non appena fosse stato possibile, voleva visitarla per vedere le sue condizioni, gli sembrava un po' troppo magra.

Candy si stava dirigendo verso i due uomini a braccetto di Stear, non vedeva l'ora di sedersi, si sentiva stanca e con la testa vuota ma Albert non sembrava di quel parere e la trascinò di nuovo al centro della sala per un valzer malgrado le sue proteste: aveva mangiato di nuovo molto poco e sentiva il piccolo che si agitava e le dava fastidio.

Protestò ancora debolmente, poi si sforzò di seguire il ritmo fin quando tutti i suoni si fecero sempre più ovattati e le immagini iniziarono lentamente a sfocarsi, il viso di Albert sempre più confuso per poi non vedere più nulla e sentirsi cadere.


	22. Chapter 22

Albert si accorse che Candy aveva qualcosa che non andava ma non fece in tempo a fermarsi che la ragazza perse i sensi, scivolando lentamente verso terra.

La prese saldamente tra le braccia e, facendosi largo tra gli invitati ammutoliti, la portò nella sua stanza; Martin aveva visto la scena da lontano e li seguì.

Albert la depose sul letto e lasciò spazio al dottore che per prima cosa le appoggiò una mano sul ventre cercando di far sembrare il gesto il più naturale possibile, poi spedì il ragazzo a prendere i sali e dell'acqua. La sua diagnosi ora giusta, ora veniva la parte più difficile: che fare e che dire.

La ragazza rinvenne ma era molto pallida e debole.

"Albert, per favore puoi aspettare fuori? Vorrei visitare meglio Candy"

Lei non lo guardava in viso anche se lui si era avvicinato per accarezzarla, preoccupatissimo.

Albert uscì ma era teso.

"Candy, guardami negli occhi"

Lei alzò lo sguardo.

"Non c'è niente che mi devi dire?"

Scoppiò in lacrime, Martin aveva capito, non avrebbe dovuto spiegare niente, non a lui.

Lui la lasciò piangere poi cercò di calmarla: "Ascolta, adesso voglio visitarti, voglio vedere come state, sei troppo magra ragazza mia…di quante settimane sei? Mi sa che pesi ancora meno di prima…ascolta..cerca di calmarti, tutta questa agitazione non vi fa bene…"

Candy alla fine riuscì a calmarsi tanto da poter rispondere.

"Candy, Albert non lo sa, vero?"

Lei scosse la testa.

"Non credi dovrebbe saperlo?"

Annuì.

"Perché non glielo hai ancora detto?"

Lei evitò lo sguardo del dottore e le lacrime ripresero a scendere.

Non sapeva come formulare la domanda successiva.

"E' il padre, vero?", non gli veniva in altro modo quella domanda.

Lei scosse la testa.

Martin si grattò una tempia.

"Mmmm, forse è il caso che tu glielo dica lo stesso e prima è meglio è. Da tempo è nervoso ed in pensiero per te.."

Finì di visitarla ed iniziò a farle una serie di raccomandazioni.

"Dottore…lo può dire lei ad Albert?"

"Candy dovresti dirglielo tu…"

"Resti con me però..", lo supplicò.

"Va bene, vado a chiamarlo, se lo conosco sta girando come un leone in gabbia qui davanti da mezz'ora", ed infatti trovò Albert che passeggiava nervosamente nel lungo corridoio.

Lo interrogò con lo sguardo ma il dottore gli fece cenno di entrare.

C'era qualcosa che lo metteva in allarme nel comportamento del dottore e di Candy, c'era qualcosa che lo metteva in allarme in lei ormai da diverse settimane, qualcosa che il suo sesto senso percepiva ma che la sua mente non era in grado di leggere e questo lo metteva a disagio.

Candy gli stava deliberatamente nascondendo qualcosa di importante, qualcosa che la rendeva così triste e malinconica: sentirsi escluso dalla sua confidenza gli faceva forse anche più male del rifiuto che aveva dovuto incassare da lei molti mesi prima.

"Albert, Candy deve dirti qualcosa di molto importante", Martin cercava di spingere Candy a parlare ma lei era rimasta muta a fissare il viso di Albert. Lui si avvicinò e si sedette sul letto.

"Piccola come stai? Mi hai spaventato. Cosa mi devi dire?", le aveva preso il viso fra le mani e passato le dita nei capelli in un gesto affettuoso, Candy si sentì ancora peggio.

"Albert io…", lo fissò, deglutì ma le parole non uscivano, guardò Martin supplichevole ma lui scosse la testa, esortandola a parlare.

Alla fine decise di prendere una mano di Albert e posarla sul suo grembo.

Lui lì per lì non capì, poi ebbe un'intuizione e un'espressione incredula si dipinse sul suo viso: "Ma? Come?"

"Nascerà ad aprile…", mormorò, continuava a scrutare le reazioni di lui.

Questo era troppo anche per Albert!

Si alzò di scatto, gli occhi azzurri velati di pianto e rabbia ed uscì senza proferire parola.

Candy cercò di andargli dietro ma un nuovo capogiro la fece cadere a terra.

_Perduta per sempre_ ecco la prima cosa che aveva pensato e le lacrime gli erano salite agli occhi suo malgrado. Per quello era uscito dalla stanza di corsa, non voleva che lei lo vedesse così.

_Se lo prendo gli spacco la faccia_ era stato il secondo pensiero, non c'era bisogno che lei gli dicesse chi era il padre, poteva essere uno solo e il suo cervello aveva fatto due più due.

Passeggiò a lungo nelle neve, solo con il frac addosso, con il rischio di prendersi una polmonite, ma non riusciva a calmarsi a sufficienza da rientrare e parlare con la ragazza.

Si era sentito morire una seconda volta, solo che adesso era davvero tutto finito, nessuna speranza a sostenerlo ancora e, allo stesso tempo, una pena infinita per quella situazione che non sembrava avere apparente soluzione.

Quel disgraziato aveva fatto perdere le tracce da dieci giorni: era andato via dall'ospedale ancora convalescente e con gli stessi abiti inadatti con cui era arrivato. Nessuno sapeva dove fosse.

Candy guardava Albert che andava nervosamente avanti e indietro lungo i vialetti del roseto, la neve che ormai si stava fermando sulle sue spalle: "Dottore, vada a chiamarlo, lo faccia rientrare prima che si ammali"

"Candy, se vado ora da Albert rischio la faccia, è meglio lasciarlo da solo, non l'ho mai visto così nervoso"

"Dottore…"

"Stai tranquilla gli passerà…però anche tu, potevi dirmelo prima!", uno sguardo di disapprovazione e uno scrollone della testa, "Se non ti rimetti a mangiare come si deve farai i conti con me.. e ora va a dormire, penso io ad Albert"

"Ma dottore…non dirà nulla, vero?"

Martin le appoggiò un bacio sulla fronte, la costrinse a sdraiarsi ed uscì.

Dopo la mezzanotte Candy udì bussare alla porta.

"Avanti"

Era Albert.

"Ti ho portato un po' di torta e di succo di mele, mi ha detto Martin che non puoi bere lo champagne. Festeggeremo il nuovo anno con il succo!", la voce era dolce, come il sorriso che le rivolse.

"Albert…"

"Come stai?", i suoi occhi azzurri la guardavano con affetto.

"Bene, era solo un capogiro…Scusami…"  
"Scusami tu per prima, la situazione è già difficile per te e mi ci sono messo anch'io a complicartela con il mio comportamento…", le allungò la torta.

"Ti voglio bene, piccola", proseguì, " e mi hai fatto preoccupare parecchio in questi mesi. Avrei voluto che tu mi avessi detto tutto molto prima, anche se mi rendo conto che non deve essere facile per te"

"Io, io avevo paura della tua reazione…"

"Ma cosa pensavi che potessi dirti?"

"Io…"

"Ascolta, non so cosa è accaduto tra te e Terence e perché tu non lo voglia più vedere ma ora forse è il caso che lui sappia, che ne dici? Perché lui non lo sa ancora, vero?"

Lei annuì.

"Ho provato a scrivergli ma non mi ha risposto…", disse lei con un filo di voce.

"Lo cercheremo ancora, anche lui ti sta cercando, vi troverete, vedrai…"

Le accennò ad un sorriso.

Albert la strinse dolcemente in un abbraccio coccolandola per un po', poi:

"Buon anno, piccola", le passò un bicchiere di succo di mele, sorridendo.

"Buon anno, Albert…e grazie" gli sorrise lei di rimando, e toccando il suo bicchiere con il proprio.

Albert stava già pensando alla reazione della zia Elroy quando lo stato di Candy sarebbe stato troppo evidente per essere nascosto: doveva fare in modo che non si incontrassero da lì in avanti, oltre che mettere Candy al riparo dalla curiosità della stampa che continuava a girare intorno alla famiglia e a loro due in particolare.

La prima cosa da fare era trovare Terence a tutti i costi.


	23. Chapter 23

Candy si era svegliata di nuovo tardi, finalmente durante la notte riusciva a riposare.

Il dottore l'aveva sgridata molto per il modo incosciente in cui si era comportata durante quei mesi ed ora, con una dieta adeguata, il cuore sgravato dal silenzio e molta calma intorno era riuscita a recuperare un po' di serenità.

Dopo l'Epifania la villa si era svuotata, la maggior parte degli ospiti era partita e con loro i Legan e la zia Elroy e questa era la cosa che la sollevava di più: non dover incontrare facce poco gradite.

La neve non aveva fatto che scendere, da Natale non era passato giorno senza che le bianche farfalle cadessero dal cielo e tutto aveva assunto un aspetto fiabesco. Le grandi statue del parco sembravano tanti pupazzi di neve e le veniva voglia di mettere carote come nasi e rape come occhi ma le era stato vietato di uscire con quel freddo: l'acqua nella grande fontana era una lastra traslucida e Stear le aveva raccontato che la cascata si era trasformata un una spettacolare colata di ghiaccio.

Ormai era quasi la fine di gennaio. Alla fine erano partiti anche i due fratelli ancora ignari e lei era rimasta da sola: Albert non aveva fatto fatica a convincerla che quella era la soluzione migliore per il momento, quella era la situazione che lei preferiva, senza nessuno intorno, da sola. Martin era molto preoccupato, la giudicava una gravidanza a rischio e aveva fatto mille raccomandazioni ad Albert perché le evitasse ogni possibile ulteriore strapazzo.

Albert aveva intenzione di riportarla a Chicago in primavera, quando il tempo sarebbe migliorato a sufficienza da consentire di viaggiare senza problemi, in modo che Martin si potesse occupare di lei in prossimità del parto.

Gironzolando lungo i corridoi deserti e un po' freddi arrivò al salone dalle grandi vetrate che consentiva di avere una spettacolare vista sugli arabeschi di siepi del giardino all'italiana che si estendeva a nord est della villa fino a lago. Si sedette nella grande poltrona verde e oro che era di solito occupata da Albert e si avvolse nella coperta che aveva con se…voleva restare lì un po' a guardare il paesaggio: il parco era talmente grande che vi erano numerosi animali liberi e restando in attesa era possibile osservarli.

La svegliò un rumore: senza accorgersene si doveva essere addormentata, aveva mani, piedi e punta del naso congelati e sentiva molto freddo.

"Permesso?"

Si scosse e cercò di capire da dove veniva la voce.

"Permesso? C'è nessuno? Temo di essermi persa", era la voce di una ragazza, voce sottile ed incerta.

Candy si alzò, rabbrividendo, sempre avvolta nella coperta perché ormai in quella stanza faceva troppo freddo.

Si trovò davanti una ragazza, un po' più alta di lei dai lunghi capelli biondo cenere, occhi verde giada, un viso pulito, dai lineamenti gentili, snella, con un pesante cappotto blu coperto di neve come il berretto, gli stivaletti alti completamente bagnati, la gonna appesantita dall'acqua. Aveva un foglietto nella mano guantata, sembrava un indirizzo. Era paonazza dal freddo.

"Buongiorno", le disse Candy.

"Oh, buongiorno! Meno male, ero convinta di essermi persa. Scusi se sono entrata ma ho suonato più volte al portone e nessuno mi ha risposto. Ho provato a spingere e si è aperto, così sono entrata, faceva così freddo fuori…Sono rimasta un po' nel salone chiamando ancora ma nessuno mi rispondeva e…lo so non avrei dovuto ma…non volevo disturbarla, io…"

"Non si preoccupi mi sono addormentata ma fa freddo è meglio che mi abbia svegliata o avrei rischiato un raffreddore…mi scusi ma non mi ha ancora detto come mai è qui.."

"Ha ragione, sono una sciocca, sto cercando il signor Andrew, mi hanno detto che abita qui."

"Sì abita qui, ma in questo momento è a Chicago"

"E…e…quando torna?"

"Non saprei, non me l'ha detto di preciso, aveva un po' di affari da sbrigare ma sarebbe tornato quanto prima…"

La delusione si dipinse sul viso della ragazza.

"Beh, grazie, scusi il disturbo, vado. Arrivederci."

"Mi scusi", disse Candy avvicinandosi per trattenerla, "posso offrirle qualcosa di caldo? Magari davanti ad un bel fuoco? E' tutta bagnata, le farà piacere asciugarsi un po'…"

La ragazza la guardò con aria indecisa, poi: "Grazie davvero, mi farebbe piacere. Che maleducata, non mi sono nemmeno presentata, sono Marian Bailey", tendendo la mano.

"Piacere, sono Candy Andrew"

Marian impallidì.

"Venga", le disse Candy liberandosi della coperta per camminare meglio; così facendo, il piccolo pancino tondo fu ben visibile sotto il lungo e pesante maglione che aveva rubato ad Albert per difendersi dal freddo.

Marian impallidì ulteriormente; cominciò a balbettare:

"Beh, in effetti, forse è meglio se vado via subito, così torno a Chicago e posso cercare il signor Andrew lì. Grazie per la sua gentilezza. Arrivederci" e allungò il passo.

Candy restò perplessa di fronte a quel cambiamento repentino di umore ma si risolse a seguirla.

"Signorina, aspetti, l'accompagno, non di là, così si perde…", la villa era enorme e Marian decise che era meglio resistere all'impulso di scappar via e farsi accompagnare.

Erano sullo scalone che scendeva nell'atrio quando Candy udì due voci molto note sotto il portico. Scese velocemente gli ultimi gradini lasciandosi indietro l'ospite e si lanciò fra le braccia di Albert che stava entrando in quel momento: sapeva di neve e freddo ma lei adorava quell'odore.

"Piccola! Come facevi a sapere che stavo arrivando? Abbiamo dovuto fare il viale a piedi perché la neve troppo alta non faceva passare l'auto…", la scrutò, come faceva sempre, per capire se tutto andava bene, poi le posò un bacio sulla fronte dopo di che non riuscì a trattenersi: "Si può sapere cosa fai solo con quel maglione addosso con questo freddo? Nelle tue condizioni dovresti stare al caldo davanti al caminetto…sei un'irresponsabile!" e scosse la testa.

Candy rideva dei suoi rabbuffi affettuosi e continuava a tenergli le braccia intorno al collo.

"Ehi,ehi, fammi almeno togliere il cappotto così posso abbracciati meglio e non ti riempio di neve", così dicendo slacciò i bottoni del cappotto e scrollandolo lo passò un attimo a George che era finalmente riuscito ad entrare e spogliarsi anche lui. Lei lo guardava sorridendo dopo aver sciolto l'abbraccio.

"Si può sapere che hai da ridere, signorina?!"

"Sono contenta che siate tornati, cominciavo ad annoiarmi da sola"

"Non sei sola, c'è Nanà, a proposito, dov'è?

Nanà, la balia di Albert, donnona materna e gentile, lui le aveva chiesto di restare alla villa per tenere compagnia alla ragazza e per occuparsi di lei finché non fosse tornato.

"Non fare il noioso…dev'essere in cucina a prepararti una torta di mele"; lui rispose con un altro bacio, sorridendole.

Quando Marian aveva udito le voci all'esterno era stata costretta a fermarsi, le ginocchia si erano rifiutate di muoversi: aveva assistito a tutta la scena dalla scalinata.

Ora non sapeva come fare: avrebbe voluto non essere mai arrivata fin lì, non essere mai riuscita a trovarlo, ora non sapeva come uscirne.

"Candy, chi è quella ragazza?", le chiese George.

Candy se n'era completamente dimenticata.

"Oh, scusate. Albert cercava te, se ne stava andando perché non ti aveva trovato ma visto che ora sei qui…". Candy si era voltata un attimo verso George e poi verso la ragazza, quando i suoi occhi si posarono nuovamente Albert lui era attonito.

"Ma…vi conoscete?"

"Marian…", mormorò lui, passando una mano nervosamente tra i capelli, "Marian"

"Ciao Albert, non ti aspettavi di rivedermi, vero?", sembrava intimidita.

"Come hai fatto…?"

"Non è stato facile…alla fine ti ho trovato….per caso….", solo un filo di voce.

"Marian, io…", Albert sembrava essere, sempre più, in preda a sentimenti contrastanti.

Si avvicinò alla ragazza che ormai aveva finito di scendere le scale fissandola intensamente.

Deglutì a fatica.

George in quel momento stava cercando di portare Candy al caldo ma non ci riusciva: lei non aveva mai visto Albert in uno stato simile e voleva capire cosa stesse accadendo, chi era quella ragazza.

Marian fece un passo avanti, portandosi a brevissima distanza da lui che non smetteva di guardarla, respirando solo superficialmente anche se in realtà gli sembrava di non respirare affatto.

Alla fine sopraffatto dall'emozione la strinse tra le braccia e lei ricambiò.

"Marian, non ci posso credere, sei davvero tu, è passato così tanto tempo…perdonami se non ti ho detto chi sono..", la voce era spezzata, quasi un sussurro.

Lei sorrise e lo allontanò dolcemente: "E' stato bello rivederti Albert ma ora è meglio che vada, si sta facendo tardi, se voglio arrivare a prendere il treno devo sbrigarmi".

Albert la guardò smarrito: "Perché te ne vai così in fretta?"

Marian non lo ascoltò, camminando verso il portone. Arrivò di fronte a Candy: "E' stato un piacere signora Andrew", disse stringendole la mano.

Albert continuava a guardarla con un'espressione indecifrabile, lei aveva lacrime fra le ciglia ma non si voltò.

Marian varcò il portone, stringendosi nel cappotto per l'aria pungente e guardando il cielo che non smetteva di fioccare.

Candy si avvicinò ad Albert.

"Fermala", qualcosa le diceva che quella ragazza non doveva andarsene così, "fermala!"

Albert la guardò, incerto per una frazione di secondo, poi corse fuori chiamandola ad alta voce.


	24. Chapter 24

Se ne era innamorata non appena l'aveva visto e quel suo modo di essere, dolce, gentile e forte l'aveva stregata.

Avevano lavorato a stretto contatto, nel piccolo ambulatorio dividendo con il dottore quel poco che c'era ma erano stati giorni di felicità incantata.

Poi era arrivata una lettera che l'aveva gettato in un'ansia da cui non riusciva a liberarsi, alla fine aveva deciso di partire, doveva tornare urgentemente a Londra, a causa di una parente, non aveva aggiunto altro.

Il modo in cui si erano salutati aveva fatto capire a Marian di essere in qualche modo importante per lui ma tutto era rimasto come sospeso, lui sembrava restio a lasciarsi andare per un motivo che lei allora non comprendeva.

Quando era partito per l'Italia le aveva promesso di scriverle spesso ma dopo un paio di lettere c'era stato il silenzio; le lettere erano molto affettuose e tradivano una nostalgia profonda, nulla lasciava presagire che non le avrebbe più scritto.

Dopo lo scoppio della guerra, Marian era stata richiamata in patria per assistere i feriti che ormai arrivavano a decine negli ospedali inglesi, di Albert non aveva più saputo nulla, malgrado le molte domande che aveva fatto a tutti coloro che arrivavano dall'Italia: aveva sperato, continuato a sperare, ma invano.

Lo aveva cercato a lungo come Albert Andrew ma sembrava non esistesse.

Durante la cena lei aveva raccontato per sommi capi come fosse riuscita a rintracciarlo.

Era stato un colpo di fortuna: un paio di anni dopo il suo ritorno in Inghilterra un'amica le aveva porto un giornale in cui asseriva di avere trovato la foto di un uomo che somigliava molto a quel ragazzo che stava cercando.

Lei lo aveva preso, piuttosto scettica, ma aveva dovuto ricredersi subito, era proprio lui!

Le era sembrato incredibile che il ragazzo conosciuto in Africa, perennemente squattrinato, senza alcun problema a passare una notte all'addiaccio e a mangiare quando capitava, potesse essere uno degli uomini più ricchi e potenti d'America ma se ne era dovuta convincere.

Da lì in poi trovare la villa era stato facile.

Ora stava guardando fuori dalla grande finestra che dava sul lago: una falce di luna faceva brillare la neve rendendola azzurrina ed il paesaggio sembrava stesse trattenendo il respiro, come fosse in attesa di qualcosa…

Era arrivata a quella grande villa sul lago con molta fatica a causa della neve, non si era aspettata un'accoglienza molto diversa da quella che aveva ricevuto, Albert si era mostrato affettuoso e attento ma la vista di quella ragazza l'aveva sconvolta e l'aveva riempita di dubbi.

Non aveva osato far domande anche perché i rapporti tra lei ed Albert sembravano essere fin troppo chiari: lo stato in cui si trovava, la tenerezza di lei, la sollecitudine di lui, non vi potevano essere dubbi, il legame che li univa era palpabile anche se aveva notato la mancanza delle fedi.

Sapeva di essere partita alla ricerca di Albert con la certezza che molto poteva essere cambiato da quando si erano conosciuti in Africa, che avrebbe potuto trovarlo sposato, con dei figli ma si accorgeva di aver sperato fino in fondo che lui non l'avesse dimenticata, che le parole che le aveva scritto in quelle lettere fossero ancora vere.

Albert quella sera era stato molto strano durante la cena, era molto turbato.

Con Candy, invece, si era trovata subito in sintonia: avrebbe potuto nascere anche una bella amicizia ma…

La vista le si offuscò per le lacrime che scendevano copiose alla fine fu scossa dai singhiozzi che non riusciva più a trattenere.

***

L'ora era tarda e la luce nello studio di William ancora accesa, una montagna di fogli erano sparsi sulla scrivania in maniera disordinata, ma lui sedeva tenendo in mano una piccola foto color seppia che veniva dal passato. Si rendeva conto solo in quel momento che aveva preso l'abitudine di portarla con se, nella cartella dei documenti.

Era molto confuso ed un sottile mal di testa si era impadronito di lui.

Ripensare al passato gli creava disagio, soprattutto quando i ricordi erano legati ai mesi immediatamente precedenti e successivi all'incidente, inevitabilmente compariva un fastidioso cerchio alla testa che durava più giorni ma quella sera aveva molti motivi per essere sottosopra.

Mille immagini di lui e Marian gli stavano passando davanti agli occhi: quando si erano conosciuti, il lavoro all'infermeria, i cieli d'Africa, le sere sotto le stelle a parlare, le risate insieme, la propria partenza, l'addio di lei tra le lacrime, l'aver capito solo dopo che era una cosa importante, quando ormai era tardi per tornare indietro, poi l'oblio, della memoria, del tempo e dello spazio.

Ma lei lo aveva ritrovato e confuso: anche a lei aveva mentito, come aveva dovuto fare con molte persone ma era stata capace apparirgli dinnanzi dal passato.

Vedere Candy e Marian una accanto all'altra, sorridenti, accomunate dalla professione, da quei loro occhi verdi, dai modi schietti, dal sorriso spontaneo, che lo prendevano in giro dolcemente per il suo modo di fare "da chioccia", lo aveva fatto sentire strano: il passato ed il presente insieme, un presente che avrebbe voluto fosse il futuro ed un passato che tornava ad essere presente.

Non si accorse dell'ingresso di George e fece quasi un salto sulla sedia quando lui lo chiamò, distraendolo da quei pensieri.

"E' molto tardi, cosa fai ancora qui?"

Albert indicò i fogli sparsi.

"Non credo sia solo quello, o meglio non credo affatto che sia quello."

Albert annuì.

"Vuoi parlarne?", gli chiese sedendosi di fronte a lui.

Albert rispose con un'alzata di spalle.

"Forse non sono la persona più adatta a dirti che sarebbe ora che prendessi in mano la tua vita e decidessi di uscire da questo limbo in cui ti sei cacciato spontaneamente ma sento il bisogno di farlo…"

Albert fissava il fuoco: "Lo so e sei l'unico a cui consento di dirmi una cosa del genere…"

"Non me ne avevi mai parlato…"

"Non sono cose che si scrivono…"

"Perché non l'hai più cercata?"

"L'incidente, poi, quando la memoria è tornata io…beh lo sai…Candy…In realtà ho ripensato a lei di recente.." e gli allungò la foto che aveva in mano, "l'ho trovata prima di partire per la Florida in mezzo al porta documenti in cui conservavo la carta da lettere…in effetti mi sono domandato dove fosse, cosa facesse ma a distanza di tanto tempo mi sembrava inopportuno cercarla, non dopo essere scomparso nel nulla, non sapendo di averle mentito sulla mia identità, già è stato duro con Candy e con molte altre persone…non avrei mai creduto di trovarla qui…", Albert ormai parlava a ruota libera, gli occhi fissi sui bagliori del fuoco, "e poi vedere Candy e Marian vicine, così…mi ha confuso ancora di più…George che devo fare?…", sospirò.

"Beh, direi che il motivo che ha spinto Marian qui sembra essere chiaro…"

Albert sollevò un sopracciglio guardandolo un po' stupito: "E quale sarebbe?"

"Beh…"

"Non posso accendere e spegnere i sentimenti come se niente fosse…"

"Nessuno ti dice che devi farlo ma Candy non…", non riusciva a trovare le parole adatte ma Albert comprendeva bene cosa volesse dire.

"Lo so…", disse con un profondo sospiro, "ad ogni modo non appena smette questo tempo dobbiamo tornare a Chicago. Domani cercherò di capire se e quanto Marian vorrà fermarsi..e poi decideremo"

"Va a dormire ora, oggi è stata una giornata pesante…"

Annuì.


	25. Chapter 25

Il mattino successivo Marian si svegliò tardi e scese in cucina per la colazione. Vi trovò Albert che si era svegliato tardi anche lui dopo essersi addormentato solo a notte fonda.

Entrambi imbarazzati per motivi diversi, presero posto uno di fronte all'altro mentre Nanà, con un abito azzurro e un grosso grembiule bianco, si affaccendava con il caffè e il latte.

"Buongiorno signorina!", le disse la donna voltandosi. Aveva un viso rubicondo e simpatico, grandi occhi neri e i capelli ormai bianchi raccolti sulla nuca in una treccia avvolta su se stessa.

"Buongiorno", rispose piuttosto intimidita dalla stazza della donna e dal modo di fare energico.

"Ti presento Nanà, è stata la mia balia e colei che mi ha allevato insieme a George dopo la morte dei miei genitori".

"Piacere, sono Marian".

"Piacere mio signorina…dove ha conosciuto William?"

"In Africa, lavoravamo nello stesso ambulatorio".

"Ah, quando bighellonava ancora…sì mi ricordo, me l'aveva scritto..anche di lei"

Gli scompigliò i capelli in un gesto affettuoso come quando era bambino.

"Nanà!", protestò Albert ridendo.

Marian sorrise arrossendo leggermente, il ghiaccio era rotto.

"Lo sa signorina che questo lazzarone a momenti non torna a casa dai suoi vagabondaggi? Non fosse stato per la signorina Candy che l'ha aiutato quando ha perso la memoria ora non sarebbe qui..".

Marian annuì, quella storia Albert l'aveva raccontata la sera precedente, durante la cena.

"Ed ora tocca a lui prendersi cura della signorina Candy…poverina, è così sfortunata, bella e sfortunata…e tu…mi meraviglio di te! Sei uno zuccone!"

"Nanà, per favore! Te l'ho già detto, lo sai com'è andata!"

"Mah..", rispose poco convinta, "Allora, l'hai trovato?"

"Purtroppo no.."

"L'hai già detto a Candy?"

"No…", sospirò profondamente, "Non so più dove cercare..Com'è andata mentre non c'ero?"

"Tutto bene, è tranquilla, un po' malinconica ma tranquilla"

"Ha mangiato, sì?"

"Sì, sì, è una così cara ragazza! E' un peccato…"

Albert si girò verso di lei con un'aria interrogativa sul viso, aggrottando le sopracciglia."

"Beh, voglio dire…che … lei…tu..oh! hai capito! Potresti anche sposarla!"

"Nanà, ti prego, te l'ho già spiegato!"

"Sì però è un peccato lo stesso!", concluse lei servendo il latte ed il caffè, per poi girarsi ed andare a prendere il pane appena sfornato e la torta di mele.

Albert annusò deliziato il profumo della torta e del pane e Nanà non perse l'occasione di scompigliargli di nuovo i capelli, lui scosse la testa sorridendo.

Marian era rimasta tutto il tempo a guardarlo e cercare di capire di più della sua vita da quelle poche, disordinate parole scambiate davanti a lei, aveva tante domande e non il coraggio di farle; Nanà venne in suo aiuto.

"Signorina, qualcosa che non va?", Marian era pallida.

Albert si girò verso di lei e capì. Marian aveva equivocato.

"Beh…forse è meglio che ti spieghi sennò finisce che Nanà mi fa sembrare un mostro…", guardava la tazza che stava girando lentamente tra le mani.

"Vedi, per quanto abbia cercato di aiutare Candy in tutti i modi, sembra essere sempre stata perseguitata dalla sfortuna. Per una serie di vicende troppo lunghe da raccontare il padre del bambino che sta aspettando è irrintracciabile, scomparso. Quando si è accorta della gravidanza ha passato un periodo di depressione, è stata molto male. Ho fatto in modo che rimanesse lontano dalla città per evitare uno scandalo e, soprattutto uno scontro con la zia Elroy, se ti ricordi te ne avevo parlato..", Marian annuì.

"Ci conosciamo da tanto, ci vogliamo molto bene, per me lei è…è… è come una sorella. Sono stato via per lavoro un paio di settimane durante le quali ho cercato di rintracciare il ragazzo ma non c'è stato nulla da fare…", continuava fissare la tazza fra le proprie mani. Nanà lo guardava di sottecchi e si era trattenuta da fare qualsiasi commento alle affermazioni di lui.

Albert alzò gli occhi ed incontrò lo sguardo di Marian, sembrava essere molto turbata.

"Stai bene?"

"Sì, sì, bene, perché?", chiese arrossendo. Forse non tutto era perduto anche se…le allusioni della balia e la sua indecisione nella voce le avevano lasciato intuire che forse c'era più di quanto lui non volesse ammettere…

In quel momento entrò George dalla porta esterna, scrollandosi la neve di dosso e provocando le proteste di Nanà: si conoscevano da una vita e da una vita si punzecchiavano come due vecchie comari.

"Guarda che ti faccio pulire!"

"Se pulisco io tu cosa stai a fare qui?"

"Ma sentilo, meno male che sembri un gentiluomo, altrimenti la signorina penserà che sei uno zoticone!", lui rispose con sorriso.

Albert rise e George ne approfittò per cambiare argomento.

"Nevica ancora, sono andato a vedere l'auto ma è sommersa."

Albert sbuffò, non ci voleva, il maltempo continuava.

Poco dopo arrivò il signor Whitman, piccolo, capelli bianchi e occhialini tondi, era il giardiniere della villa. Si andò a mettere vicino al fuoco che scoppiettava nel camino per scaldarsi le mani, aveva appena fatto un giro per controllare che tutto fosse in ordine.

"William, c'è sempre più neve…"

"Dice che smetterà di nevicare?"

"Non saprei..non ricordo un inverno così da almeno vent'anni…Ho dovuto liberare i vetri delle serre dalla neve, rischiavano di cedere…"

Albert lo guardò pensieroso, c'era il pericolo di restare bloccati lì.

La conversazione riprese comunque allegra e il tempo passò velocemente.

Ad un certo punto Nanà disse: "William, ma Candy non scende oggi?"

Lui guardò l'ora, era quasi mezzogiorno.

"Vado a vedere"

Bussò due volte ma lei non rispose. Aprì la porta chiamandola senza esito. A quel punto si avvicinò al letto e vi si sedette, toccandole una spalla: dormiva su un fianco abbracciando il cuscino.

"Piccola sveglia, è tardi, pensi di passare la giornata a letto?"

Ma non ci fu quasi reazione, Albert aggrottò le sopracciglia, la scosse un poco e lei aprì gli occhi.

"Ciao", gli disse debolmente.

"Stai bene?"

Non rispose, gli occhi si erano di nuovo chiusi.

Albert le toccò la fronte e il collo, bruciava: non riuscì a fare a meno di mettersi le mani nei capelli, questa non ci voleva! Erano isolati, in mezzo alla neve alta che continuava a scendere, senza un mezzo di trasporto e lei era quasi incosciente per la febbre.

Nanà vide entrare Albert, spaventato ed agitato con Candy in braccio avvolta in una coperta,il viso congestionato, gli occhi socchiusi, lucidi.

Tre giorni dopo il momento peggiore era passato senza conseguenze, grazie anche all'aiuto prezioso di Marian: era stata una banale infreddatura ma Albert continuava a darsi dello stupido, aveva corso un rischio troppo alto tenendo la ragazza a Lakewood in quella stagione, doveva portarla via subito, dove potesse essere al sicuro da sguardi indiscreti ma anche facilmente raggiungibile da un medico in caso di necessità.

***

Il postino arrancava sulla strada che portava alla grande villa sul lago, erano anni che nessuno abitava quella casa in inverno ed era la prima volta che doveva portarvi un telegramma urgente, fosse stata una normale lettera avrebbe atteso che smettesse di nevicare.

Mentre continuava a faticare sulla salita osservò i segni di una slitta che doveva aver percorso quella stessa strada non molto tempo prima, i segni dei pattini e degli zoccoli dei pesanti cavalli erano ancora ben visibili, era quasi certamente quella del vecchio Jack, solo lui l'aveva così grossa da poter essere trainata da due grandi cavalli, chissà perché era salito fin lassù…

Arrivò infine al cancello con lo stemma che recava una grande aquila dorata ad ali aperte, con una A sul petto. Provò ad aprire ma non ci riuscì. Chiamò a lungo ma nessuno rispose, sembrava essere disabitata. I segni dei pattini passavano sotto il cancello e si perdevano lungo il viale, diritti fino al portone d'ingresso, dove si vedeva l'anello che aveva fatto il cocchiere perché i cavalli potessero girare la slitta.

Chiunque fosse stato alla villa ormai era partito, aveva chiamato Jack perché li accompagnasse da qualche parte, alla stazione o in città. Imprecando per aver camminato per più di un'ora inutilmente, prese il telegramma e guardò il mittente, veniva dal qualcuno della famiglia Andrew a Chicago..se erano partiti, quasi certamente era per tornare in città. Il postino decise di andare dritto a casa, ormai era tardi e non aveva senso rimandare indietro il telegramma a quell'ora, l'avrebbe fatto l'indomani mattina.


	26. Chapter 26

Terence continuava a sentire freddo, respirare lo affaticava almeno quanto cercare di camminare nella neve. Aveva ancora ormai pochi soldi, l'anno volgeva al termine e voleva raggiungere New York prima che la madre ripartisse per la tournee. Le aveva mandato un telegramma ma non c'era stata risposta.

Raccolte le poche cose che aveva, era uscito dall'ospedale in piena notte ma almeno stavolta aveva un mantello pesante.

Fuori faceva molto freddo, l'aria gelida lo faceva tossire violentemente, sapeva di non essersi completamente ripreso ma ormai non riusciva più a stare fermo.

Il sogno, sempre quel sogno: lui che arriva troppo tardi, quando lei, sfinita per il parto, non ce l'ha fatta e lui non riesce a vedere il figlio in viso. Quel sogno tutte le notti. Sa che potrebbe essere un gioco della mente ma sa anche che quello che è successo a Portland potrebbe portare a quello, ad un figlio. Non è più un ragazzino da tempo.

Ma Candy gli avrebbe scritto se fosse accaduto. Ma la lettera potrebbe essere andata persa.

Non riesce a darsi pace, quel sogno, continuo, ogni notte, come un presagio, come un monito. Deve andare, la deve trovare il prima possibile, ormai sarà rientrata a Chicago ma lui non ha la forza ed il denaro per arrivare fin lì, deve cercare Eleonor e sperare di trovarla in città, New York non è poi così lontana da Boston.

Fred aprì la porta e si stropicciò le mani per scaldarle. Guardò depresso il marciapiede davanti a casa, nuovamente ingombro di neve caduta abbondante durante la notte. Pensò al lavoraccio che l'aspettava, per pulire il vialetto di casa e il marciapiede davanti al negozio. Rassegnato, prese la pala e cominciò pazientemente ad ammonticchiare la neve da un lato per riuscire a raggiungere la strada. Si fermò quando notò, sotto uno degli alberi del viale, una figura appoggiata al tronco, avvolta in un mantello nero, immobile.

Si avvicinò chiamando senza avere risposta, doveva essere crollato lì da non molto, non aveva quasi neve addosso. Lo scosse ma non rispose, il cappuccio scivolò di lato rivelando il viso di un giovane dai lunghi capelli castani, era incosciente.

Fred chiamò a gran voce la moglie.

***

Terence sentiva ad ogni inspirazione un peso enorme che gli opprimeva il petto. Si sentiva come galleggiare in un buio che a tratti schiariva come se finalmente il giorno tornasse per poi ripiombare nell'oblio.

Aveva ormai perso il senso del tempo.

Quando infine aprì gli occhi si trovò in un luogo a lui estraneo, una stanza piccola ed accogliente, dai colori chiari, illuminata da un raggio di sole che filtrava attraverso le tende socchiuse.

Tentò di sollevarsi ma gli girò la testa; in quel momento entrò una donna dai capelli neri, raccolti in una lunga treccia, che recava un piccolo vassoio con dell'acqua.

"Buongiorno, sono felice che si sia finalmente svegliato".

Ma subito dopo fu di nuovo tutto oscuro: gli sembrava di camminare in una notte senza luna ed ogni tanto percepiva delle presenze, vedeva dei volti, come fantasmi; quella donna dalla lunga treccia che lui non conosceva talvolta gli parlava ma non avrebbe saputo dire che cosa gli dicesse.

***

Qualcuno entrò facendo innervosire Robert che non amava che le prove venissero disturbate ma la maschera sembrava piuttosto agitata; il ragazzo consegnò un telegramma urgente che era destinato a Susanna: Robert gli disse di farlo recapitare a casa di lei e gli diede l'indirizzo.

Susanna quel giorno era a casa, solitamente frequentava le prove, le faceva bene sentirsi parte ancora di quel mondo. Robert l'aveva incoraggiata quando lei gli aveva detto che le sarebbe piaciuto tornare a recitare e quell'idea era stata caldamente appoggiata da William.

Bussarono alla porta, la cameriera andò ad aprire, poco dopo il Duca di Grandchester faceva il suo ingresso nel salotto.

"Miss Marlow, buongiorno"

"Duca, a cosa devo l'onore…", gli rispose fredda.

"Sono venuto a comunicarle che non ho ancora notizie di mio figlio e mi domandavo se per caso lei ne avesse avute", la voce tradiva apprensione.

"No, purtroppo, no"

"Capisco"

Il campanello li tolse dall'imbarazzo di cercare un argomento di conversazione.

La cameriera arrivò con una busta in mano.

"Signorina, è arrivato un ragazzo dal teatro dicendo di essere stato mandato a recapitare questo telegramma urgente per lei".

Susanna aprì la busta e soffocò un grido, grandi lacrime che parevano di sollievo le caddero in grembo.

"Signorina, tutto bene?"

Lei, incapace di parlare gli porse il telegramma, il Duca lo prese incerto.

_26 gennaio 1917_

_Per Miss Marlow, Compagnia Stratford, New York, N.Y._

_URGE SUA PRESENZA STOP TERENCE GRANDCHESTER MALATO STOP TROVATO INCOSCIENTE STOP ANCORA DEGENTE STOP_

_Fred Miller, Roses Mill Road 4, New Haven, CT_

***

Fred guardava fuori dalla finestra, in attesa.

Da quando aveva trovato il ragazzo svenuto sotto l'abete il tempo sembrava essersi fermato.

Peggy aveva finalmente capito chi fosse o almeno sperava di aver capito. Parole sconnesse mormorate nel delirio, nomi ripetuti come preghiere o imprecazioni, la madre invocata come un angelo…solo dopo molto tempo, ascoltando con attenzione, Peggy era giunta alla conclusione che quel ragazzo era davvero l'attore scomparso che la fidanzata cercava da tempo ma aveva bisogno di una conferma.

Dopo quasi due settimane aveva iniziato a riprendere coscienza, ancora debolissimo. Il dottore aveva detto loro che era un miracolo che fosse ancora vivo.

Aveva reagito a quel nome: Susanna Marlow; l'unica cosa da fare era avvertire qualcuno della compagnia, sperando di aver indovinato, per far sapere dove fosse; Peggy avrebbe voluto avvertire la madre ma non era riuscita a farsi dire il nome.

Il telegramma di risposta era arrivato il giorno stesso ed ora, dopo due giorni, una carrozza di piazza si stava fermando davanti a casa.

Ne scesero un uomo alto, distinto, dai capelli brizzolati ed una donna giovane avvolta in un grande mantello scuro che zoppicava leggermente sul marciapiede ghiacciato.


	27. Chapter 27

Eleonor passeggiava nervosamente avanti e indietro nel salone.

Era in collera come non le capitava da tempo ma questa volta Richard aveva davvero esagerato.

Aveva trovato finalmente Terence e glielo aveva comunicato con noncuranza solo dopo essere andato a New Haven ed ora non voleva darle l'indirizzo, non voleva che lei andasse da lui.

Si era fatta annunciare ed ora attendeva che Sua Grazia si degnasse di riceverla.

"Eleonor, a cosa devo la tua visita?"

"Oh! Hai ancora il coraggio di chiederlo?"

"Non capisco…"

"Non ci provare!", Eleonor gli si avvicinò minacciosa.

"Terence sta bene, non c'è motivo perché tu lo debba vedere ora, vi incontrerete quando tornerà a casa…ora c'è Susanna con lui"

"Cosa! Sono sua madre, ho il diritto di vederlo! Susanna! Ma sei impazzito?"

"Non hai forse sentito?", l'atteggiamento del Duca continuava ad essere estremamente freddo e guardava la donna con aria di sufficienza, apparentemente indifferente alla sua ira.

"Ho sentito! Come hai potuto pensare di lasciare che Susanna restasse con lui? Al posto mio!", gli occhi di Eleonor erano stretti e lo fissavano con rabbia.

"Perché?", lui non l'aveva mai vista così alterata.

"Come perché? E' colpa di quella streghetta e del suo ricatto se Terence continua a stare male!"

Il duca alzò un sopracciglio e girò intorno ad Eleonor che finalmente aveva smesso di passeggiare nervosamente.

"Non mi dire che ha ingannato anche te?", gli chiese con voce ironica, seguendolo con gli occhi.

"Spiegati", le rispose secco.

"Sai cos'è accaduto, vero?"

"Intendi l'incidente e tutto il resto?"

"Sì"

"Sì, ne sono a conoscenza"

"Sai anche che Terence non è innamorato di Susanna?"

Richard restò perplesso.

"Direi di no, vista la tua faccia…cosa ti ha raccontato quella strega?"

"Non permetterti…Susanna è una ragazza molto dolce"

"Sì, una serpe travestita da cerbiatto!"

Il Duca non rispose, il suo colloquio con la signorina Marlow era stato soprattutto costellato da silenzi in risposta alle sue domande, che si fosse sbagliato, che avesse capito male. No, lei lo amava, si vedeva chiaramente. E lui non voleva che quella ragazza, quella Candy li si avvicinasse di nuovo.

"Tu forse non sai che Terence si è innamorato di una ragazza quando era a Londra, una ragazza che ricambia i suoi sentimenti e che, dopo il collegio ha ritrovato qui in America. Si sono rivisti ma l'incidente li ha costretti, ha costretto lei a rinunciare a lui perché potesse essere libero di occuparsi di Susanna che gli ha salvato la vita. Quello che non sai è che Terence non l'ha mai dimenticata.

Susanna ha fatto di tutto per sfruttare il gesto altruistico che ha compiuto per legare a sé Terence nel modo più ignobile, ha fatto leva sul suo senso del dovere e dell'onore per costringerlo a restare."

Il Duca ascoltò quello che Eleonor gli disse e restò silenzioso mentre si avvicinava ad una delle finestre.

Poteva immaginare come Terence rivedesse la storia sua e di Eleonor, declinata in modo diverso ma molto simile.

L'onore e il dovere che spezzano un legame altrimenti destinato ad essere eterno: il dolore di un'esperienza del genere era più che sufficiente a portare alla follia una persona meno sensibile e tormentata, il duca poteva ben figurarsi l'effetto devastante che aveva avuto sul figlio.

"E' lei il motivo per cui è sparito?", non riusciva a guardare Eleonor negli occhi, continuò a fissare il paesaggio.

"Sì, non riesce ad accettare questa situazione e non riesce a dimenticarla..quando credeva di aver saldato il suo debito con Susanna e quindi di essere libero di tornare da lei una serie di circostanze sfortunate hanno fatto sì che lui credesse di averla persa…"

"..e non era così…"

"No..ma lui è troppo impulsivo ed ha sofferto e sopportato già troppo.."

"Chi sarebbe la ragazza, la conosco?"

"Cos'è? Deve passare il vaglio di Sua Grazia? Deve essere di sangue blu?"

Richard si voltò guardando Eleonor tra l'incerto e l'incollerito.

"Eleonor, non ti permettere!"

"Certo che mi permetto!", gli si era avvicinata di nuovo con aria di sfida.

"Voglio solo sapere chi è"

Eleonor scosse la testa, quell'uomo la faceva diventare matta. Il Duca le diede nuovamente le spalle.

"Si chiama Candy…"

Lui si voltò di scatto."Candy? Candy Andrew? Bionda, con i riccioli, due codini, occhi verdi, lentiggini?"

"Sì, la conosci?"

"Sì, sì…è stata lei a convincermi a non costringere Terence a tornare in Inghilterra quando se ne è andato dalla scuola…io..io avevo capito che…ma non pensavo che...", Richard ora aveva lo sguardo assente, rivedeva quel pomeriggio lungo il Tamigi con Candy, rivedeva Terence che gli chiedeva di intervenire perché lei non fosse espulsa.

"Lei non è degna di Terence, non voglio che una persona dubbia come lei…", rispose scacciando quei ricordi.

"Non è una persona dubbia, chi ti ha detto una cosa del genere?"

"Credi di conoscerla così bene, eh? Sai che ha vissuto per quasi un anno con un uomo? Ha detto a tutti che aveva perduto la memoria e che lo stava curando! Una storia bella e buona per coprire una lascività di costumi che non approvo!"

"Non sai nemmeno di cosa stai parlando! Era veramente amnesico ed era William Andrew, anche se lei allora non lo sapeva, sapeva solo che quell'uomo le aveva salvato la vita, era il suo migliore amico, un fratello per lei".

Lui si girò di scatto. "Ma cosa dici?"

"Vedo che ne sai meno di me…"

Silenzio, silenzio per diversi minuti, solo la pendola scandiva piano il tempo nel pomeriggio ovattato.

Si sedette prendendosi la testa con le mani. Ricordava bene anche quel giorno in cui l'aveva minacciata, lei era rimasta sconvolta, ricordava le parole dure di William Andrew.

"Cosa hai combinato?"

Inspirò profondamente. "Sono…sono andato a Chicago, ho parlato con lei, le ho detto di non avvicinarsi più a Terence, di lasciarlo in pace, che c'era Susanna…"

"Sei un disgraziato!"

Lui la fissò incerto, non era del tutto sicuro di aver fatto un errore ma di fronte all'incrollabile sicurezza di Eleonor aveva vacillato. Tuttavia il suo sesto senso, di solito, non sbagliava, anche se ora sembrava che tutto fosse contro di lui.

"Richard…", alla fine gli posò una mano sulla spalla perché la guardasse, "Dimmi dov'è Terence.."

"Andiamo" e si alzò deciso, prendendole la mano.

In quello che a lui sembrava il sonno apparve più volte il viso di Susanna, molto vicino al suo: con le mani tentava di respingere quella visione ma sembrava solida e continuava a tornare.

Ripiombò nell'oscurità, il sonno agitato. Ancora una visione: stavolta suo padre…e Candy perché non riusciva a vederla? Doveva alzarsi, doveva raggiungerla, si sentiva come inviluppato in una tela di ragno che gli impediva i movimenti, come se avesse le pastoie.

Il giorno si fece strada un'altra volta, prepotente, e apparve il viso della madre: si destò del tutto, stavolta non era un incubo, era reale. Lei lo abbracciò piangendo.


	28. Chapter 28

Ancora il treno, metafora del cambiamento, ancora il paesaggio che scorre, ammantato di bianco. Stavolta non è sola ma è come se lo fosse.

Albert accanto a lei guarda il paesaggio scorrere mentre discute con George degli appuntamenti della settimana. Marian, seduta accanto a George, sembra persa nei ricordi, talvolta sbircia in direzione di Albert ed arrossisce.

Lei non fa altro che pregare perché Terence si faccia vivo, perché finalmente arrivi una notizia, qualcosa che la sollevi da quello stato di attesa che la spossa.

Alla fine si alza, ha bisogno di camminare. Albert la segue con lo sguardo, lei gli posa una mano sulla spalla a rassicurarlo, va tutto bene, solo quattro passi. Lui fa per alzarsi ma lei scuote la testa, non è necessario che l'accompagni.

Candy attraversa le carrozze una ad una, sino ad arrivare in fondo, dal vetro dell'ultima porta si vedono i binari che scorrono via, piccoli, sempre più piccoli, fino ad unirsi, in lontananza, nella neve.

Si appoggia allo stipite, e si lascia cullare da quel movimento che porta quiete. C'è più fresco che dentro la carrozza affollata, si stringe lo scialle candido per non sentire freddo e con una mano accarezza il bimbo dentro di lei, chissà se vedrà mai suo padre, scomparso, inghiottito nel nulla.

Non ha nemmeno più lacrime per piangere, deve farsi forza, per quel figlio inaspettato, per se stessa, per il suo angelo biondo che si sta giocando la reputazione per proteggerla.

Non può esporre ancora Albert al rischio di uno scandalo, alle ire della zia, alla sofferenza di vivere vicini, sapendo che lei non potrà mai ricambiare l'amore puro ed incondizionato di lui.

Ha deciso: se ne andrà, non appena potrà tornerà alla Casa di Pony, voleva fermarsi lì già ora ma non si poteva, troppi bimbi con la varicella; quando saranno guariti e non saranno più un pericolo per loro due, lei tornerà ed il piccolo crescerà lì, come in una grande famiglia se Terence non dovesse tornare, se non tornasse più..non ci vuole nemmeno pensare…

Non sa quanto tempo trascorre lì, non si accorge della porta che si apre dietro di lei.

Sente il mantello che viene appoggiato sulle sue spalle, non c'è nemmeno bisogno che si volti, sa chi è. Un bacio sulla tempia, un lungo abbraccio, e la lascia di nuovo sola con i suoi pensieri ma avvolta da un amore che scalda più di quel mantello scuro che ha il suo profumo. E' stata meschina e stupida a pensare di poter ricambiare quel sentimento, a pensare di esserne innamorata o di potersene innamorare usando la volontà.

Quella ragazza spuntata dal nulla, che l'ha inseguito per tre continenti, merita molto più di lei il suo amore ma finché lei sarà una preoccupazione costante per lui…

Deve andarsene, al più presto, deve andarsene e lasciare che Albert faccia la propria vita, lei è in grado di badare a se stessa, anche questa volta riuscirà a cavarsela…prima o poi troverà Terence, prima o poi. Sperare è l'unica cosa che può fare.

Alla fine rientra, troppo freddo.

Si toglie il mantello e attraversa nuovamente le carrozze fino ad arrivare dai suoi compagni di viaggio, fa attenzione a non cadere, alcuni passeggeri le cedono il passo, la sua condizione ormai è visibile sotto il vestito invernale...due paia d'occhi l'hanno vista, due paia d'occhi hanno osservato la scena fuori dalla porta della carrozza, due paia d'occhi che ne lei ne Albert hanno visto.


	29. Chapter 29

L'angolo dell'autrice

**_Grazie Nashtinka per aver letto la mia storia fino a qui. Spero continuerà a piacerti. Terence piace molto anche a me ma devo dire che preferisco Albert! ^_^_**

**_Un bacio e buona lettura!_**

Quando erano arrivati a Chicago, George, dopo aver sbrigato alcune commissioni in città, l'aveva preceduto con Marian a Casa Andrew mentre lui e Candy erano andati dritti dal dottor Martin, certi che avrebbe voluto visitare la ragazza. Albert voleva portare Candy alla villa ma lei voleva chiedere ospitalità al dottore nella piccola clinica per evitare problemi con la zia e tutto il parentado.

Martin si era rifiutato categoricamente, un ospedale non era posto per lei e così, con Candy particolarmente sbuffante, erano arrivati al palazzo.

Lei era andata subito nella sua camera mentre lui aveva cercato la zia che non aveva voluto riceverlo e glielo aveva fatto sapere tramite un domestico.

Albert non si era aspettato un'accoglienza festosa ma nemmeno il rifiuto categorico di essere ricevuto.

Non ci volle, però, molto tempo per sapere il motivo di quello strano comportamento.

La signora aveva cenato in camera, adducendo un forte mal di testa ma Albert la vide entrare poco più tardi nel suo studio con un cipiglio ed un'ira nei gesti che lo stupirono.

"Zia, vedo che sta finalmente meglio"

"Taci, disgraziato!"

Lui sollevò un sopracciglio, senza scomporsi, appoggiandosi allo schienale della poltrona.

"Fai anche finta di nulla! Come osi?"

"Continuo a non capire!"

"Come hai osato portare quella ragazza in questa rispettabile casa?"

"Di chi sta parlando? Non di Marian e non di Candy io spero..", il tono era mutato scoprendo una leggera minaccia nella voce a non continuare la conversazione su quel tono.

Lei non ci badò: "Sto parlando di quella piccola intrigante che ci ha già procurato uno scandalo! Come hai osato portarla qui in quelle condizioni!"

Albert dovette inspirare profondamente per non risponderle di andarsene a quel paese; represse anche l'istinto di alzarsi ed uscire.

Strinse la mascella e non rispose, fissando dritto negli occhi la zia, lo sguardo glaciale.

"E' inutile che tu faccia così…un uomo certi errori li può commettere ma permettere che questo diventi di dominio pubblico facendoti vedere in giro con lei è inammissibile!"

Albert trasecolò! La zia non era arrabbiata per la condizione di Candy: era arrabbiata perché credeva che il padre fosse lui e fosse stato un errore.

E ora che faccio? La zia crede che il padre sia io..forse è meglio lasciare che lo creda almeno finché non riesco a trovare Terence…forse lo spettro di un matrimonio con Candy servirà a tenerla buona per un po'….Candy dovrà sapere di questo equivoco, ce ne sono stati anche troppi…come sarebbe stato tutto più facile se davvero io…è inutile pensarci…non sarebbe mai stato possibile…

Pensò velocemente.

"E cosa mi consiglia di fare, zia?", rispose cercando di apparire rilassato ed interessato all'opinione che aveva chiesto.

"La cosa migliore che avresti potuto fare era darle del denaro e farla sparire,far in modo che anche in seguito non torni a chiedere ciò che non le spetta, per lei e per quel bambino. Inoltre se si viene a sapere quello che è successo la tua reputazione ne verrebbe gravemente danneggiata, lei è ancora minorenne e tu ne sei il tutore…lo sai che la rispettabilità è l'unica cosa importante negli affari…la famiglia ne sarebbe gravemente danneggiata…deve sparire.."

Albert fremette: come si permetteva! Lo conosceva così poco da credere che se fosse stato davvero il padre del bambino si sarebbe comportato così? Anzi, lo conosceva così poco da pensare che fosse solito avere avventure di tal sorta? Se quel figlio fosse stato suo avrebbe sposato la madre e non l'avrebbe mai abbandonata o pagata perché sparisse. Lei pensava solo agli affari e alla reputazione: era disgustato.

Cercò di dominarsi ancora una volta e di rendere tranquilla la voce.

"Forse ho sbagliato ma ha bisogno di cure…"

Lei soppesò un attimo lo sguardo e l'atteggiamento del nipote, sapeva che non poteva prenderlo alla leggera ne, tanto meno, cercare di imporsi con la forza, avrebbe perso la battaglia.

"Potrà restare qui fin quando non sarà nato, nell'ala est, ma non la voglio incontrare per nessun motivo, poi dovrà andarsene, voglio che revochi l'adozione, una persona così non è degna di portare il nostro nome…e non pensare di sposarla", era una minaccia, Albert non riuscì trattenersi, "Invece pensavo proprio a questo, sarebbe più onorevole…in fondo metà dell'errore è mio…"

"Sei uno stupido, l'ha fatto apposta, per incastrarti e tu ti lasci abbindolare…Dovrai passare sul mio cadavere per fare una cosa del genere!"

"Ne riparleremo", non aveva intenzione di lasciarle l'ultima parola.

"William!"

Lui la fissò così duramente che lei dovette distogliere lo sguardo, si voltò e fece per andarsene.

"Vorrei capire una cosa", disse fermandola mentre stava uscendo dallo studio, "Come ha fatto a sapere di Candy, noi siamo arrivati quando lei era in camera e, stando a quello che mi ha detto George, già in collera…"

"Non sei l'unico ad avere qualcuno che ti informa di ciò che accade quando tu non ci sei.."

Lui la fissò gelido, stava ancora aspettando un nome e non l'avrebbe lasciata andare fin quando non l'avesse avuto, lo sapeva bene.

"Qualcuno vi ha visto sul treno e ha visto anche in che modo ti comporti con lei in pubblico, un modo molto sconveniente…"

"Potrei avere la grazia di sapere chi è questa persona che non sa stare al suo posto?"

"Tua sorella è interessata solo al tuo bene ed ha fatto la cosa giusta informandomi…"

Albert dovette respirare nuovamente a fondo per non perdere le staffe…Lily, era lei, solo lei poteva comportarsi così meschinamente, degna madre di Iriza e Neil.

"Bene, visto che è così interessata al mio bene le faccia sapere, la prossima volta che la vedrà, che, per il mio bene, non si faccia sfuggire nulla perché nel caso di uno scandalo sarei costretto a sposare Candy e questo non è auspicabile, giusto?", il tono era cortesemente minaccioso ed Elroy sapeva che non poteva prenderlo alla leggera.

"Farò in modo che lo sappia.." ed andò via a testa alta, con susseguo.

_Marian, quanto devo sembrarti strano…quanto deve sembrarti strano tutto questo…_

Nemmeno se l'avesse invocata..

"Albert, stai bene?"

Si stava tenendo la testa con le mani, i gomiti appoggiati sulla scrivania, gli occhi chiusi.

Lei era rimasta sulla porta.

"Entra"

"Non ti disturbo?", sempre imbarazzo.

"No, anzi, mi fa piacere."

Aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno e Candy aveva già troppe preoccupazioni.

"Mi spiace che tu sia capitata qui in un momento come questo, ti assicuro che ci sono stati periodi in cui l'aria in questa casa era molto più serena…"

"Non ti preoccupare, non è colpa tua, sono io che ti sono piombata addosso senza preavviso…"

"Già, non avrei mai creduto di rivederti…", Albert guardò fuori dalla finestra il giardino ancora addormentato sotto la neve.

"Albert…"

"Sì…"

"Io, ecco…"

Ma Albert stava seguendo il filo dei propri pensieri: "Quando dovrai partire?"

Marian restò spiazzata: "Io, veramente…ero venuta proprio per questo, un paio di giorni e devo tornare a New York e riprendere la nave per Lodra"

_Così presto_, pensò Albert voltandosi, _Londra, la guerra…lontana…di nuovo…_

"Ti accompagno, devo andare a Philadelphia per qualche giorno…", era una mezza verità, ma sarebbe potuto partire anche qualche giorno più tardi.

"Beh, ne sono felice…e Candy?"

Albert divenne serio: "Anche se mi sento più tranquillo quando è con me, deve evitare di spostarsi. Lascerò che Archie e Stear si prendano cura di lei in mia assenza."

"Le vuoi molto bene, vero?"

"Già..", lo sguardo era perso nel caos di sentimenti che aveva dentro in quel momento; parlare di Candy con Marian gli faceva uno strano effetto ed ancora più strano gli sembrava il suo istintivo calcolare cosa dire e cosa non dire…aveva paura che lei capisse troppo ora che lui, invece, non riusciva a capire un bel niente di quello che gli si agitava dentro.

Lei gli si avvicinò e gli strinse una mano: "Vedrai che andrà tutto bene, si sistemerà tutto", gli sorrise.

Restarono a guardarsi per qualche istante, poi lei fece un passo verso di lui, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla e lui la chiuse in un abbraccio stretto, affondando il viso nei capelli; dalla porta socchiusa Candy li vide e sorrise..Albert era in buone mani, ora.

Archie sedeva con le mani tra i capelli e i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia, Stear era in piedi accanto alla finestra, silenzioso, Albert li stava osservando in attesa delle loro reazioni.

"Se prendo quel bastardo lo ammazzo"  
"Fratello, calmati, è inutile"

"Mi fa una tale rabbia!"

"Ragazzi, è inutile che ve la prendiate, le cose stanno così e…"

"Anche tu! Come hai potuto tenercelo nascosto!"

"Me l'ha chiesto Candy"

"Ma allora quando si è sentita male a Lakewood era per il bambino", chiese Stear voltandosi, era restato pensieroso mentre il fratello si agitava come al suo solito.

"Già", rispose Albert con un sospiro, "Ora, io devo andare via per qualche giorno: la zia Elroy non la vuole incrociare nemmeno per sbaglio, lei non deve affaticarsi altrimenti Martin mi fa la pelle e non deve muoversi di qui, altrimenti la pelle la faccio io a voi", concluse sorridendo stancamente.

"E' accaduto quando è andata via ad agosto, non è andata a trovare le colleghe…", mormorò Stear.

"Sì.."

"E perché l'hai lasciata andare!"

"Archie, non potevo fare altro, sarebbe andata lo stesso, non pensavo che le cose sarebbero finite così…"

"Cosa pensi di fare ora?"

"Accompagnerò Marian a New York alla nave poi cercherò di sapere qualcosa da Eleonor"

"Sapere cosa?" chiese Archie, poi si diede una manata in fronte, "Ma allora non hai ricevuto il telegramma che ti avevo mandato a Lakewood?"

"Quale telegramma?"

"Quello di Eleonor Baker"

"No..cosa diceva?"

"Che il Duca aveva trovato Terence!"

"Bene, infine una bella notizia, dopodomani sarò a New York, andrò subito da lui"

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, ciascuno era concentrato sui propri pensieri.

"E Candy? A questo punto viene con te?", chiese Archie, d'improvviso.

"Terry è a New York?"

"No...ha detto che il duca l'ha trovato ma lei non sa dov'è"

"Il dottore che dice del suo stato?", domandò Stear.

Albert li osservò un attimo, sospirando.

"E' piuttosto preoccupato. Durante l'ultima visita mi ha detto che Candy deve assolutamente restare a riposo, evitare qualsiasi tipo di lavoro e di emozione. E non dovrebbe nemmeno viaggiare, a meno di motivi serissimi. Preferisco che rimanga qui. Si è affaticata troppo e ha vissuto molto male i primi mesi, Martin la giudica a rischio e non voglio che le accada nulla…"

"Albert, mi spiace..", Stear aveva posato una mano sulla spalla di Albert che, mentre parlava, preso dallo sconforto e dalla stanchezza aveva nascosto il viso tra le mani.

"Non ti preoccupare per me, pensate a Candy…e tenete lontana la zia da lei"


	30. Chapter 30

La signora Marlow aveva iniziato a parlare non appena entrata in casa, mentre ancora aveva addosso il soprabito da viaggio.

"Susanna! Susanna! Non crederai mai cosa ho visto sul treno! Sono rimasta esterrefatta! Non mi sarei mai aspettata una cosa del genere da un gentiluomo come lui!"

"Susanna! Ma dove sei?", chiese di nuovo togliendosi i guanti di capretto ed iniziando a sbottonare il soprabito per poi passare al cappellino. Udì il passo ritmico della figlia nel corridoio che portava al salotto grande.

"Ero nell'ultima carrozza e mi sono vista passare davanti una ragazza che mi sembrava di aver già visto. Mi sono messa a pensare dove l'avessi già vista… Susanna! Ma dove sei?"

"Sto arrivando, mamma. Potresti parlare più piano?", disse a voce alta la figlia avvicinandosi.

La signora era ancora nell'ingresso, intenta a sistemare il piccolo bagaglio che aveva con se, era andata a trovare la sorella a Salt Lake City per qualche giorno e ne era appena tornata.

"Poi ho visto passare William Andrew con un mantello in mano ed è uscito a raggiungere quella ragazza sulla piattaforma esterna…non ci crederai, nemmeno io credevo ai miei occhi, l'ha baciata! L'ha baciata e poi l'ha abbracciata a lungo, davanti a tutti! Allora ho capito chi era! Era quella ragazza, quella che ti ha salvato la vita , come si chiamava, quell'amica di Terence, …Candy, sì, Candy.."

"Mamma, vuoi parlare più piano?", Susanna finalmente aveva raggiunto la madre nell'ingresso. "Sì comunque Candy e William si conoscono molto bene, non vedo il motivo di tanto stupore! E lui le vuole molto bene…"

"L'avresti visto anche tu se fossi stata con me…loro non sono sposati per quello che ne so ma lei è incinta, e già avanti, si vedeva molto bene quando mi è passata accanto per tornare indietro…"

La signora Marlow si interruppe al rumore del bastone della figlia che cadeva. Si voltò e vide la figlia molto pallida, appoggiata al muro.

"Tutto bene, tesoro?"

"Sì mamma", cercò di mantenere la voce neutra, " e dici che lei…"

"Sì, sì, lei era chiaramente in attesa ed è sicuramente del signor Andrew…avresti dovuto vedere come è rimasto a lungo a guardarla da dentro la carrozza dopo averle posato il mantello sulle spalle…e il modo in cui l'ha abbracciata…si vede da lontano l'adorazione che ha per lei…bacerebbe la terra su cui cammina…e ho sentito una signora seduta dall'altra parte del corridoio, che sembrava conoscerlo bene, che lei si era sicuramente fatta mettere incinta per incastrarlo, per mettere le mani sul patrimonio…ne parlava con la domestica, sottovoce ma l'ho sentito bene…Susanna, che hai?"

"Ascolta: abbiamo ospiti, c'è il Duca, Terence rientrerà a giorni a New York"

"Il Duca? Terence? E non mi hai detto nulla?", ripensava al tono di voce che aveva usato, "è molto probabile che li conosca, oh che figura che ho fatto! Mi hai lasciato fare la figura di quella che racconta pettegolezzi non appena entra in casa

"Ti avevo detto di parlare piano…e poi sei solita farlo…"

"Che cosa?"

"Raccontare i pettegolezzi non appena arrivi...!"

In quel momento apparve il Duca, facendo finta di nulla.

"Signor Duca, va già via?"

"Sì, signora, sua figlia è stata così gentile da ricevermi ugualmente anche se aspettava il suo ritorno a minuti. Spero abbai fatto un buon viaggio, avrete molte cose di cui parlare", disse guardando dritto negli occhi la donna che era rimasta senza parole, "non voglio disturbare oltre".

"Le porgo i miei saluti", disse il Duca accennando ad un inchino mentre baciava la mano alla donna.

"Susanna, venga a trovare mio figlio quando vuole, sarà sempre la benvenuta. Verrà a stare dalla madre fin quando non si sarà ripreso del tutto e potrà tornare a fare una vita regolare."

"La ringrazio"

"A presto, dunque"

Susanna chiuse la porta con sollievo, il Duca la intimoriva e la metteva in agitazione, si sentiva costantemente sotto esame e poi aveva il bisogno di stare sola: quello che le aveva detto al madre, anziché renderla felice perché l'ostacolo tra lei e Terence era ormai rimosso, l'aveva sconvolta e basta.

Il Duca scese le scale sorridendo soddisfatto, già immaginava l'espressione contrariata di Eleonor quando le avesse raccontatola cosa: la piccola, dolce, pura Candy aveva avuto una tresca col padre adottivo. Aveva indovinato molto meglio di lei il carattere di quella piccola intrigante.


	31. Chapter 31

"Pronto? Qui è il centralino. Il signor Archibald Cornwell desidera parlare con il signor William Andrew"

"Sono io, me lo passi, grazie"

Rumori elettrostatici.

"Pronto, Albert?"

"Sì, Archie, sono io, dimmi…"

"Non so da che parte iniziare…"

"Dall'inizio?", suggerì ironico Albert

"Non riderai dopo che ti avrò detto tutto."

"Devo iniziare a preoccuparmi?"

"Riguarda Candy…"

"Che è successo, sta male?"

"Non lo so…"

"Cosa significa non lo sai?"

"Non la troviamo più da nessuna parte"

"Archie, ti avevo detto di tenerla d'occhio…me lo aspettavo"

"Anche noi ma non che se ne andasse all'alba. Ha lasciato un biglietto per te nel tuo studio. Ci siamo accorti della sua assenza solo a pranzo, quando siamo andati a vedere perché non scendeva. Aveva detto alla cameriera di non svegliarla perché voleva dormire fino a tardi e così non ci siamo insospettiti.."

"Leggimi il biglietto"

"_Caro Albert, ho deciso di andarmene perché non posso più essere un peso per te e non posso nemmeno continuare ad essere la pietra dello scandalo per la zia che ti rende la vita impossibile. Non preoccuparti per me, dillo anche ad Archie e Stear, me la saprò cavare. Non mi sento più a mio agio a Chicago. Ti farò avere mie notizie, spero di avere presto buone nuove da darti. Ti voglio bene, grazie per tutto quello che hai fatto per me. Tua Candy._

Albert sei ancora lì?"

"Non hai idea di dove si andata? Hai provato alla Casa di Pony? Hai mandato un telegramma?"

"Sì ma la risposta non arriverà che tra qualche ora e comunque, se anche fosse diretta lì, prima di stasera non sarà arrivata."

"Maledizione,Archie! Non doveva muoversi!"

"Me ne sarei dovuto rendere conto, ieri sera era stranamente euforica, non ha fatto altro che sorridere tra se e se e sembrava camminare ad un metro da terra…a proposito, hai sentito Eleonor?"

"Eleonor? Sì, so che Terry è ancora convalescente a New Haven…"

"Scusa ma il telegramma dice che Terence sarà a New York domani…"

"Quale telegramma?"

"Quello di Eleonor di ieri, era sulla tua scrivania…"

"Ieri non è arrivato alcun telegramma, ne tu ne Stear ne George mi avete…Candy!"

"Candy!"

"Ha intercettato il telegramma!"

"Pensi stia venendo a New York?"

"Credo di sì..maledizione!"

"Albert, calmati, non le accadrà nulla e poi è pur sempre un'infermiera, se sentirà qualcosa di strano vedrai che andrà dritta all'ospedale…"

"Se ci arriva…"

"Stai tranquillo! Vuoi che ti raggiungiamo?"

"George domani dovrebbe essere qui, semmai mi farò aiutare da lui a cercarla.."

"Va bene, se la trovi fammi sapere…"  
"Vale anche per te…"

"Va bene, ciao Albert"

"Ciao Archie"


	32. Chapter 32

Albert aveva lasciato Marian al porto e aveva visto il RMS Virginian salpare dalla terrazza della grande stazione marittima.

Lei voleva che si salutassero alla dogana, mentre faceva controllare il passaporto britannico per il visto.

Si era sentito sempre più restio a lasciarla partire ma il suo lavoro la chiamava e lei doveva tornare.

Mentre camminava per la Quinta Strada verso il palazzo di famiglia continuava a veder il viso di lei che cercava di non piangere: due addii si sovrapposero, sotto due cieli diversi ma quello che aveva provato era la stessa cosa.

"Non voglio che tu parta", era riuscito finalmente a dire, gli occhi azzurri improvvisamente cupi, le mani nelle mani.

"Dici davvero?", lei sembrava sorpresa e felice.

"C'è la guerra e..io..ti ho appena ritrovata..", non riusciva a mettere a fuoco quel sentimento che gli attanagliava il cuore al punto di non riuscire quasi a pensare: dolore? Paura? Ansia? Nostalgia? Senso di impotenza?

"Tornerò se tu vuoi, andrà tutto bene", sorrideva per non piangere.  
"Prenditi cura di te"

"Anche tu", le diede un bacio sulla fronte, poi si abbracciarono per lunghi minuti mentre i rimorchiatori cominciavano ad agganciare la nave e prepararsi alla partenza.

Albert, alla fine, aveva portato il bagaglio fin sulla la nave ma lei lo stava spingendo ad andarsene.

"Non mi piacciono gli addii così"

"Non è un addio, vero?"

"No"

"Arrivederci allora…"

"Arrivederci Albert"

Lui restò lì, incerto, a guardarla.

Le sirene suonavano e i due marinai vicini alla scaletta lo guardavano con fare interrogativo.

"Allora, te ne vuoi andare o vieni in Inghilterra con me?"

Lui scese di corsa ma quando si girò Marian era già scomparsa, non era voluta restare sul ponte.

Stava camminando così distratto dai suoi pensieri da non accorgersi della persona che lo attendeva pochi passi più avanti.

"Candy!"

"Albert…"rispose lei quasi sotto voce.

"Piccola, ma cosa fai qui seduta al freddo?"

"Albert..non ha voluto vedermi….mi ha fatto dire che non voleva vedermi…non…non c'è stato verso…"

"Cosa?"

Albert la osservò, era rimasto senza parole: era pallida, con il viso stravolto, gli occhi spenti che fissavano il marciapiede. Come accadeva sempre, quando era agitata, aveva dimenticato di mettere il cappotto ed i capelli uscivano dal nodo del nastro disordinati e ribelli, ma in lei, di ribelle, non c'era nulla, solo disperazione. _Perché l'ha cacciata, cos'è accaduto?_

Si scosse dalle sue riflessioni quando vide un'espressione di dolore passare sul viso di lei che istintivamente stringeva con entrambe le mani il ventre teso, come a proteggere il bambino dentro di lei.

"Piccola, che hai?"

"Niente", ma la smorfia di dolore le alterava anche la voce.

Albert ricordò il monito di Martin e lei, di strapazzi, ne aveva avuti fin troppi.

"Riesci ad alzarti?"

Candy tentò di mettersi in piedi ma una nuova contrazione la fece piegare in due. E' presto, è troppo presto! Non ora! Non ora!

Gli stessi pensieri attraversarono la mente di Albert mentre una rabbia sorda gli cresceva dentro. _Ma cos'ha in testa Terence! Come gli è venuto in mente di cacciarla? Nel suo stato? E' suo figlio!_

Si sentì afferrare la giacca con forza. Candy aveva il viso deformato da una smorfia di dolore e diventava sempre più pallida.

"Albert aiutami!, con un filo di voce.

Albert però non riusciva a sollevarla, aveva paura di scivolare sul marciapiedi ghiacciato. Alla fine Candy riuscì ad alzarsi e, appoggiandosi a lui, entrò in casa.

Dopo pochi minuti uno dei domestici usciva per chiamare il dottore.

Dopo circa mezz'ora dall'arrivo del dottore William Andrew usciva dal palazzo con il viso adombrato e gli occhi gelidi alla volta della casa di Eleonor.


	33. Chapter 33

Tence scese le scale. Udiva chiaramente la voce della madre che discuteva con qualcuno di cui, però, non riusciva a capire l'identità. Si avvicinò alla porta socchiusa e vide suo padre che dava le spalle alla finestra e fissava Eleonor con aria infastidita. Restò sulla porta, seminascosto. Non aveva mai visto la madre così alterata, la rabbia fiammeggiava negli occhi blu.

"Sei arrogante e presuntuoso! Come hai osato comportarti come se fossi a casa tua!"

Richard continuò a fissare Eleonor senza rispondere, un'espressione annoiata e di sufficienza sul viso.

"Come ti sei permesso di mandarla via! Mandare via un'ospite da casa mia! Non mi capacito della tua maleducazione ed arroganza! E' casa mia questa!"

"Non l'ho cacciata, se ne è andata…"

"Avrai mentito perché se ne andasse!"

"Le cose stavano esattamente come mi aveva riferito la signora Marlow, hai potuto vederlo anche tu…"

"Lei è sempre stata un'ospite gradita in questa casa! Se è venuta fin qui a parlare con Terence avrà avuto i suoi buoni motivi e tu non dovevi impicciarti! Sono cresciuti, non sono più bambini!"

"Ah, di questo ne sono certo…si notava…", le rispose con aria ironica.

"Quella ragazzina è solo un'arrampicatrice sociale!", aggiunse come se stesse spiegando un concetto difficile ad una bambina piccola.

"Non usare quel tono con me! E poi come ti permetti! Non ho mai conosciuto una persona più buona e disinteressata"

"Ma anche lei ha i suoi scheletri negli armadi! E guarda il tuo caro William, cosa ti ha taciuto..", con tono di scherno.

"Casa? Ma sei impazzito, e adesso William cosa c'entra? "

"Ah beh, dovresti immaginarlo, non avrà certo fatto tutto da sola e voci di una relazione tra loro ci sono da un bel po'…"

"Non è di William quel bambino!"

"E questo chi te lo dice, eh?", si era avvicinato a lei e le aveva afferrato un braccio con una presa ferrea, per poi tirarla a se con forza, stringendo gli occhi sul viso di lei a pochi centimetri dal suo, "Cosa ne sai?", era geloso dell'intimità che sembrava esserci tra i due, "Pensi che ti racconti proprio tutto?"

"Non è di William!", lei si liberò della stretta con rabbia, non riusciva a capire il perché di quella reazione.

"E di chi pensi che sia, di Terence forse? O c'è stato un intervento divino?"

"Non essere blasfemo!"

"Eleonor, sto solo cercando di proteggere Terence!"

"Gli stai solo facendo del male! Stai facendo di nuovo lo stesso errore…"

"Cosa vuoi dire?"

"Stai facendo a lei quello che tuo padre ha fatto a me…", gli occhi di lei erano lucidi ora, malgrado l'ira…

"Eleonor…", lui le si avvicinò…"io…", come poteva dirle che ancora l'amava, che non stava facendo lo stesso errore, che quella ragazza non era lei, che le cose erano diverse, che lui l'errore l'aveva fatto davvero ed ora ne stava pagando tutte le conseguenze. Vederla così, con gli occhi lucidi lo fece tremare…che lei provasse ancora qualcosa oltre la rabbia e il ricordo del dolore?

"Si può sapere di chi state parlando?". Aveva ascoltato l'intero scambio di battute con il fiato sospeso e solo alla fine aveva trovato il coraggio di fare la domanda, l'oscuro presentimento che solo Candy potesse essere l'oggetto della conversazione.

Eleonor si voltò di scatto e l'ira lasciò il posto alla preoccupazione.

Il Duca non mutò l'espressione del viso, "Di quella ragazzina che non fa che mettersi in mezzo", disse.

"Di chi stai parlando", lo sguardo di Terence era gelido.

"Terence", intervenne Eleonor, "Candy è stata qui…" ma non fece in tempo a finire la frase che Terry esplose: "E tu, tu l'hai mandata via?", rivolto al padre.

Si era avvicinato al Duca, ormai alto quanto lui e i due si fissarono negli occhi a brevissima distanza.

"Cosa le hai detto?"

"Non ha molta importanza, tanto non la vedrai più, questa faccenda deve finire, ti ha già fatto soffrire troppo, si è presa gioco di te fino ad adesso…e ha cercato di farlo di nuovo", gli rispose pacato il padre.

"Cosa le hai detto?", ripeté Terence con rabbia crescente.

Eleonor intervenne prima che la faccenda degenerasse.

"Terry, ascolta…", si mise tra i due uomini.

Terry abbassò lo sguardo verso la madre, in attesa.

"Candy è andata via da poco, non ho fatto in tempo a fermarla, va a cercarla, non può essere molto lontana da qui."

Lui annuì poi, rivolto al padre: "Questa storia non finisce qui, ne parleremo ancora. Ti avverto: non metterti mai più tra me e Candy, altrimenti dimenticherò del tutto il rispetto che ti devo!", ed uscì, sbattendo la porta.

Richard ed Eleonor restarono soli.

"Non finisce qui nemmeno per me", disse lei fissando il Duca, "questa volta hai passato il segno…"


	34. Chapter 34

Ormai erano ore che vagava per la città senza aver trovato traccia di lei. Il primo posto dove l'aveva cercata era stato il palazzo degli Andrew sulla Quinta Strada ma lei non era lì. Quindi era tornato indietro per cercare nelle strade adiacenti alla casa della madre e nel Central Park.

Stanco e demoralizzato si sedette su una panchina vicino al parco prendendosi la testa tra le mani.

Aveva passato una notte agitata, ancora sogni e la sensazione che lei fosse più vicina di quanto non lo fosse mai stata in quei mesi.

Si era alzato intontito, era ancora debole. Era arrivato a New York il giorno prima, nella tarda serata, con la madre. Aveva guardato l'orologio e aveva notato che l'ora della colazione era passata già da un po' ed era rimasto seduto in poltrona a pensare. Ad un certo punto aveva percepito qualcosa di diverso in casa: il portone era stato aperto e chiuso più volte nel giro di pochi minuti ed un'inspiegabile batticuore l'aveva scosso dal torpore che lo aveva avvolto. Non era riuscito a darsi una spiegazione razionale di quell'improvvisa accelerazione del battito ma l'ansia che gli era rimasta addosso l'aveva spinto ad alzarsi e vestirsi per poi scendere dabbasso.

Mentre stava percorrendo il corridoio aveva udito di nuovo lo scatto del portone, i passi affrettati della madre e quindi l'inizio della discussione col padre.

Aveva ripensato allo scambio di battute tra i genitori mentre camminava per la città.

_Un figlio, Candy aspetta un figlio. Mio figlio?! Perché l'ha mandata via? Cosa ne sa la signora Marlow? Perché mio padre crede che sia di Albert? Non credo a mio padre…Possibile che mia madre non lo sapesse? Ma cosa c'è ancora tra loro?Non so più dove cercarla…mi rifiuto di pensare che sia in un ospedale…ma se non è dagli Andrew dove può essere andata.. e fa così freddo, rischia di prendere la febbre se sta fuori troppo a lungo…un figlio…perché non mi hai detto nulla se è mio? Ma sono stato anche molto malato e forse non sapevi dove cercarmi..chi si è preso cura di te? Albert?_

_Candy, dove sei?_

Seduto sulla panchina lungo la strada, immerso nei pensieri, lo sguardo a terra, non si era accorto dell'uomo che lo stava avvicinando. Solo quando vide i piedi fermi di fronte a lui alzò gli occhi.

"Albert! Benedetto il cielo! Meno male che sei qui…" disse alzandosi ma non finì la frase, gli occhi dell'amico erano due pezzi di acciaio blu, duri e freddi.

"Non mi sarei mai aspettato un comportamento simile da parte tua, evidentemente sei molto cambiato…", la voce di Albert era bassa e minacciosa.

"Non capisco co…", iniziò Terence ed anche stavolta non riuscì a finire la frase perché Albert l'aveva afferrato e scaraventato contro l'albero lì accanto, bloccandolo contro il tronco, un braccio di traverso sul petto a spingere il ragazzo all'indietro.

Terry era cresciuto ma Albert continuava ad essere più alto e più forte e la rabbia che aveva dentro ne accresceva la forza. Negli occhi aveva una luce sinistra, Terry comprese al volo il perché dell'ira dell'amico.

"Non sono stato io! E' stato mio padre a mandarla via", quasi non riusciva a parlare, semi soffocato dalla presa di Albert, "dimmi dov'è, sono ore che la cerco…"

Albert restò un attimo immobile, soppesando le parole e lo sguardo di Terence, poi allentò la presa ma non la sciolse del tutto.

"L'hai vista?"

"No"

"Tu sai che…?"

"Sì, è il motivo per cui mio padre non le ha permesso di vedermi, dimmi dov'è!", dando uno strattone.

Albert lo fissò senza muoversi: "Tuo padre?", la sua mente era ancora accecata dalla rabbia e faceva fatica a pensare.

"Già! Dice che il bambino di Candy sia tuo…", Terence aveva afferrato il polso di Albert e lo stava spingendo via.

Lui mollò la presa, allibito.

"Mio! E come…"

"Forse perché avete fatto parlare di voi mezza America?", ora erano gli occhi di Terence ad essere duri, "CHE C'È TRA VOI?!"

"Come faceva a sapere del bambino?!"

"La signora Marlow vi ha visti sul treno..e tu eri molto affettuoso a quanto mi ha detto…", disse con voce acida, "non hai perso tempo, eh?"

Albert lo fissò incredulo, c'erano un po' troppe persone di loro conoscenza sul quel treno..Poi lo sguardo si indurì di nuovo, al ricordo di quello che era appena accaduto.

"Cosa pensavi che facessi? Che la lasciassi sola quando tu eri disperso chissà dove!"

"Maledizione, Albert! La stavo cercando! E stavo male! Si può sapere che c'è tra di voi?", stavolta era Terence che aveva afferrato Albert per il cappotto.

"Niente", rispose mormorando, "niente"

Pensò con amarezza a quanto dolore e quanta sofferenza avevano provocato le malelingue e i ficcanaso in tutta quella faccenda. La voce di Terry lo riportò al presente.

"Albert, dov'è Candy?", gli disse tirandolo per il bavero.

Lui lo guardò ancora incerto…aveva quasi perso il lume della ragione quando era uscito di casa e solo ora stava riprendendo il controllo di sé e dei propri pensieri.

"Dov'è?, stava tremando, "dimmi dov'è.."

"E' a casa, vieni", gli rispose piano.

Candy sedeva sulla grande sedia thonet a dondolo che la cullava dolcemente. Fuori nel pomeriggio newyorchese che scuriva la neve continuava a scendere. Quello spettacolo esercitava su di lei un fascino ipnotico, avrebbe trascorso ore a guardare i fiocchi danzare lievi, requie per la mente, quanto e più del sonno.

Aveva affrontato un lungo viaggio per arrivare a New York ed era andata a casa di Eleonor con il cuore leggero e pieno di speranza: dopo tanti mesi di incertezza finalmente sapeva dove fosse Terence. E se era da Eleonor era al sicuro. Aveva sentito le ginocchia cedere quando il duca l'aveva accolta al suo ingresso in casa Baker ma quello che l'aveva stupita era il suo modo di fare da padrone di casa.

Gli aveva chiesto di vedere Terence e lui le aveva risposto che il figlio non desiderava vederla; aveva puntato i piedi, minacciato di salire e andarlo a cercare, aveva chiesto di vedere Eleonor, ma non c'era stato nulla da fare: l'unica risposta che aveva ricevuto era un no.

E poi erano arrivate le contrazioni sempre più dolorose e frequenti…erano iniziate già sul treno ma deboli e irregolari, sapeva quale fosse la sua condizione, Martin le aveva detto chiaramente che cosa rischiava ma lei doveva andare, non poteva stare ancora a Chicago.

Aveva deciso quindi di andare via, rinunciare per il momento e provare a raggiungere l'albergo dove riposarsi e calmare il dolore ma strada facendo aveva dovuto fare diverse soste e infine, stanca, demoralizzata, spaventata si era diretta verso Casa Andrew. Non avrebbe voluto chiedere aiuto nuovamente ad Albert ma in quelle condizioni non desiderava altro che vedere i suoi occhi azzurri e sentire la sua voce rassicurante e, soprattutto, era il posto più vicino dove chiedere aiuto.

Sentì aprire la porta lentamente, come se chi stava entrando avesse paura di svegliarla.

"Vieni Albert, sono sveglia, sei tornato presto", disse continuando a fissare il paesaggio fuori dalla finestra mentre passava lentamente una mano sulla pancia come ipnotizzata.

Non ci fu risposta ma udì i passi attutiti dal tappeto che copriva quasi tutta la stanza.

I passi si fermarono accanto a lei.

"Hai parlato con Terence, l'hai trovato? E' per questo che sei uscito, vero?". Una lacrima spuntò sulle ciglia e lei l'asciugò velocemente con la punta delle dita.

"Non devo piangere, ho promesso. Se Terence non mi vuol vedere non piangerò, non se lo merita". Si sforzò di sorridere per alleviare la preoccupazione che aveva letto sul viso di Albert quando era uscito dalla stanza.

Si sentì circondare le spalle da un abbraccio e posare un bacio sui capelli ma lo shock fu grande quando, invece del profumo di Albert sentì quello di Terence, pensò di avere le allucinazioni e si girò di scatto.

Gli occhi blu del ragazzo le stavano sorridendo, così vicini che avrebbe potuto cadere in quei due laghi. Pensò ancora di avere le allucinazioni. Scosse la testa e sbatté le palpebre ma il viso di Terence era ancora lì.

"Terence..", mormorò, così piano da essere quasi impercettibile, con la paura di spezzare l'incantesimo parlando troppo forte, svanisse come una bolla di sapone.

"Sono io mia piccola scimmietta", la commozione nella voce, un nodo in gola.

"Tu…?"

"Sì"

"Ma…"

"Non era vero…"

"Io…"

"E' tutto finito, sono qui" e mettendosi in ginocchio davanti a lei l'accolse tra le braccia.

Dopo tanti mesi Candy piangeva di sollievo, non si era mai sentita così bene come adesso, scossa dai singhiozzi, incapace di fermare le lacrime che scorrevano sul viso mentre respirava il suo odore.


	35. Chapter 35

Pian piano i singhiozzi si erano calmati ed avevano lasciato il posto ad un silenzio complice, riempito di sguardi, carezze, baci.

Si erano seduti sul divanetto e Candy si era accoccolata tra le braccia di Terence che non aveva smesso un attimo di guardarla, quasi che dovesse recuperare ogni giorno di quei lunghi mesi in cui non l'aveva vista.

Aveva seguito il profilo del viso con un dito, accarezzando piano le labbra, le guance gli occhi, poggiato mille piccoli baci su di lei. Aveva giocato piano con i riccioli: lei aveva sciolto i capelli, lui non li ricordava così lunghi, una cascata d'oro che scendeva a coprire le spalle e la sua mano che la sfiorava.

Aveva accarezzato a lungo quel figlio che cresceva dentro di lei, sommerso da un'onda di emozioni che gli facevano bruciare gli occhi fin quando non si scoprì a piangere, le dita di lei che gli asciugavano le lacrime tra le ciglia, con gli occhi che brillavano di luce propria, smeraldi nell'imbrunire.

Alla fine Candy aveva ceduto alla stanchezza della lunga giornata, l'irrequietudine finalmente placata. Era così bella nell'abbandono del sonno.

Sentire il peso di Candy sul proprio petto, mentre respirava piano, calmava i battiti del cuore, faceva svanire lentamente le ombre di quegli incubi che aveva vissuto per tante notti, lasciava la mente finalmente sgombra, solo il presente contava ormai.

Eppure l'idea di sciogliere quell'abbraccio lo faceva star male, aveva paura di cedere anche lui alla stanchezza: addormentarsi e svegliarsi e non trovarla. Di nuovo.

La sua mente combatteva quella paura irrazionale ma intanto le sue braccia la stringevano ancora di più, in una presa che non doveva allentarsi.

Ormai era finito, era tutto finito, in quella casa lei era al sicuro, loro erano sicuri, la via del destino era tornata ad essere chiara, niente più dubbi, rimorsi, incertezze, timori.

Le stelle negli occhi di Candy erano tornate a brillare, lui non avrebbe più perso la strada.

Nel silenzio del pomeriggio la pendola scandiva piano il tempo, la mente di Terence, infine scivolò via, il viso poggiato sui capelli di lei.

Albert bussò piano ma nessuno gli rispose; socchiuse la porta e vide Candy addormentata fra le braccia di Terence, anche lui assopito. Lo svegliò posandogli una mano sulla spalla.

"Tutto bene?", chiese a bassa voce.

"Sì, si è addormentata", mormorò passando le dita tra i riccioli, "Mettila sul letto, io non riesco a prenderla così" .

Albert la sollevò, lei si mosse piano nel sonno, la adagiò sul letto posandole una coperta sulle spalle, fuori ormai era buio.

I due uomini uscirono.

"Sono stato da tua madre, le ho detto che eri qui, era già in pensiero, sei uscito sbattendo la porta..."

"Se non lo avessi fatto avrei preso a pugni il signor Duca", gli rispose Terry con gli occhi duri.

Albert lo osservò con aria grave, si sentiva immensamente stanco: "Immagino vorrai stare vicino a Candy… Sarai mio ospite fin quando vorrai, a cominciare da stasera, se vuoi. Ho invitato Eleonor a cena, anche per lei è stato un periodo difficile...sarò felice di stare con voi due..."

Terence sorrise, osservando l'uomo biondo di fronte a lui...poi divenne improvvisamente serio. "Possiamo parlare un attimo?"

"Certamente, andiamo nel mio studio, non saremo disturbati"

Albert provava disagio a guardare Terence negli occhi: quel che c'era stato tra lui e Candy era stato poco meno di niente ed era stato il destino a deciderlo, lui poteva solo accusarsi di poco autocontrollo e di poca lucidità, chiunque l'avrebbe giustificato e perdonato ma lui si era sentito a lungo in colpa, causa di quello che era accaduto dopo. Si era detto più volte che forse doveva andare così, che, forse, solo così le cose si erano potute sbloccare. Riguardando indietro vedeva mille direzioni che il corso degli eventi avrebbe potuto prendere ma, allo stesso tempo, c'era stato qualcosa di ineluttabile nel modo in cui si erano svolte.

Nello studio si sedettero uno di fronte all' altro e si osservarono a vicenda.

"Dimmi..." iniziò Albert.

Terence guardò l'amico: si vedeva che era stanco, di quella stanchezza data da lunghi giorni e notti insonni ed agitate, doveva aver passato un brutto momento periodo anche lui, non solo Eleonor. Voleva sapere, sapere cosa c'era stato tra lui e Candy, non sarebbe riuscito, altrimenti, a calmare i propri pensieri e la propria gelosia.

Albert comprese ed iniziò a parlare.

"Forse sarà meglio che tu parli anche con Candy, se già non l'hai fatto. Da parte mia ti posso dire che, quando tu sembravi aver ripreso una vita normale, lei era sempre più triste e strana e si è aggrappata alla persona che sentiva più vicina, cioè io. Il mio errore e la mia debolezza è stata quella di innamorarmi di lei quando ancora ero senza memoria e senza passato e di non aver saputo tenermi indietro quando si è rifugiata tra le mie braccia…ma io ero solo un ripiego", lo sguardo di Albert si velò, guardando indietro nel tempo, a quel pomeriggio di marzo, "un palliativo ad una sofferenza che solo tu avresti potuto curare. Quando sei scomparso lei non ha capito più nulla, ho fatto molta fatica ad impedirle di andare alla cieca in giro per l'America a cercarti...da lì in poi è stato un precipitare di eventi, prima tua madre l'ha scongiurata di farti tornare indietro, poi quando è tornata da Portland si è chiusa in se stessa, non mi ha detto nulla... poi si è sentita male e solo così ho scoperto cos'era successo… il bambino...E solo all'inizio dell'anno…"

"Le ho scritto una lettera..."

"L'ha fatta in briciole senza nemmeno leggerla"

"Non è possibile!"

"Non so che dirti, alternava momenti di depressione a momenti in cui sembrava essere quella di prima, anche se più rabbiosa, altre volte era talmente stranita da non prestare attenzione a nulla…non mi ha detto niente ed io non sapevo più cosa pensare...Ho pensato di farle cambiare aria portandola con me in Florida ma non è servito ad un gran che... poi tu sei scappato dall' ospedale...e non sapevamo più dove cercarti… perché te ne sei andato? Avresti dovuto immaginare che ti avremmo cercato…"

"Veramente ho pensato che glielo avresti tenuto nascosto...che quell'uomo non avrebbe parlato se tu glielo avessi ordinato..."

"Hai ragione, George non avrebbe parlato se io glielo avessi chiesto ma Candy...come hai potuto pensare che glielo avrei nascosto?"

"lo forse lo avrei fatto...", Terence era serio..."Fossi stato al tuo posto..."

I due uomini si studiarono per qualche istante.

"Sono felice che sia tutto finito." disse stancamente Albert.

"Ti ho giudicato male", ammise Terence dopo poco, "ma da quando ho visto quella foto... ti ho odiato, avrei voluto prenderti a pugni..."

"Fossi stato in te l'avrei fatto", sorrise debolmente Albert.

"La verità è che non sopportavo di vedere Candy..."

"Non c'è bisogno che ti giustifichi…"

"Mi spiace..."

"Per cosa?", domandò Albert sollevando un sopracciglio.

"Per quello che hai passato...e ti devo ringraziare per quello che hai fatto"

Terry aveva osservato attentamente Albert durante tutta la loro conversazione e, malgrado lui avesse cercato di nascondere i suoi sentimenti, aveva visto passare sul suo viso dolore, tristezza, frustrazione, ancora tristezza ed in fine sollievo sincero. Aveva lo sguardo inquieto e scuro.

Non poteva essere sicuro che Albert non provasse ancora qualcosa per Candy ma era certo che non avrebbe avuto motivo di lamentarsi del suo comportamento nei loro confronti in futuro.

"Non so se sarei stato capace di fare come te, fossi stato nella tua posizione"

"Penso di sì"

Terry scosse la testa: "Non credo di essere così generoso né di avere la tua stessa capacità di abnegazione"

"Cosa farai ora?", voleva cambiare argomento, non si sentiva degno di quei ringraziamenti.

"Candy? Tornerà con te a Chicago?"

"Devi chiedere a lei ma non credo che potrà muoversi da New York, non so se ti ha detto qualcosa ma le sue condizioni non sono buone, ha corso un grosso rischio venendo qui..."

Gli occhi di Terence si strinsero..."Che vuoi dire, che ha rischiato di…"

"Sì... "

"E' per quello che eri una furia quando mi hai trovato al parco?"

"Sì, ero piuttosto alterato e spaventato", ammise; voleva evitare di dare spiegazioni che rendessero ancora più tesa la situazione tra il ragazzo e il padre...ma fu inevitabile.

"E il fatto che mio padre l'abbia cacciata ha peggiorato le cose. . ."

"In un certo senso sì"

"Cosa significa in un certo senso?!"

"Sì, le ha peggiorate, ma per fortuna il dottore è riuscito ad evitare il peggio, ora ha bisogno di riposo e di non avere altri strapazzi. .."

"Ho capito ", prese mentalmente nota di far pagare anche questa al padre.

Qualunque cosa ci fosse stata tra lui e Candy, ormai, non aveva più molta importanza, si era occupato di lei in tutti i modi possibili, con tutte le sue forze, ed ora ancora, continuava a farlo, il rancore piano piano stava sparendo. Doveva tornare da lei.

"Grazie Albert, grazie davvero", disse congedandosi.

Lui gli rispose con un gesto della mano: _di nulla_.

Quando Terence se ne fu andato, Albert prese la foto di Marian dal cassetto. La nave ormai avrebbe dovuto essere arrivata, lei gli aveva promesso che gli avrebbe scritto non appena giunta a destinazione. Fece i conti: non avrebbe ricevuto posta prima di una settimana.


End file.
